AkuRoku Talk About Soap Opera
by Lady Melodist
Summary: Life is kinda like a soap opera, especially for a young blond named Roxas. With no parents and an awful Aunt, Roxas was forced to rely on only himself. He had no idea his life would become intertwined with Axel, his teacher and worst enemy.
1. Time

(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING!)

**Chapter 1 - Time**

_**Tick…tick…tick,**_ went the second hand of the clock that was perched on the wall just above the class room door.

_**Tap, tap, tap,**_ echoed the sound of a pencil being nervously tapped upon the desk surface.

_**Cough……cough…cough,**_ came from various students placed in rows that were hunched over their own desks or some that looked anxiously at the clock.

Especially one student in particular; a young blond boy who was sitting at the back of the class and was staring at the minute hand that was two minutes way from the three.

"Come on, come on," whispered the boy through gritted teeth. "Just two more minutes."

His hands gripped the corners of his desk as he leaned closer to the direction of the clock. In two minutes it will be three o'clock and school will finally be finished for the day.

_**Tick…tick…tick,**_ went the seconds' hand. _**Tick,**_ moved the minute hand.

"Come on, just one more minute…"

His leg started to bounce up and down nervously.

The reason this certain blond boy was in such a rush was of two reasons: one, he worked at least three jobs and couldn't afforded to be late again and two; he absolutely hated this class and its teacher.

Roxas looked up and glared at the red haired man sitting behind a desk at the front of the room and was hunched over grading papers.

_Arrogant know-it-all_, he thought bitterly as he looked away from the teacher and back up at the clock.

_**Tick…tick...tick…tick…RING!**_

Roxas jumped up from his seat and hastily stuffed his binder into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. The loud ring of the bell echoed throughout the room and hall and it made Roxas' heart do happy back-flips.

He hurried to the door as other students were still packing there books back into their bags when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Roxas."

Roxas turned around to see the teacher looking at him with emerald eyes that were formed into a glare with the tattooed tears below each eye. Roxas avoided looking into those eyes. They made him feel uneasy and when he did, it felt like that teacher could see right through him.

_That bastard,_ Roxas grumbled silently in the back of his mind. _What does he want? I don't have time for this._

A faint grin formed slowly on the teacher's lips.

"Come here Roxas. I wish to have a word with you," he said in a derided sort of tone like he was almost mocking Roxas.

The teacher raised a hand and lazily gestured the boy to come.

Roxas sighed heavily and walked unwillingly over to the man's desk and stood in front of him.

"Yes sir?" said Roxas a bit forced as he made a fake polite smile.

"Roxas I have noticed your grades have decreased a bit steeply lately," said Axel as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand though his long, spiky red hair. "It concerns me and also disappoints me."

Roxas was becoming filled with rage and he bit down on his lower lip to hold back a retort.

"You see, you are beginning to slack off in your work and final exams are in a few months. I don't want to have a below average student in my class so I took the liberty of arranging an after school study hall for you tomorrow."

Roxas' jaw dropped as he looked dumbfounded at the man.

"That's not fair," said Roxas as he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't possibly. I don't have time for that."

"Well make time," replied the teacher simply. "Well maybe if you stopped goofing off so much and slacking off your studies maybe you'd have more time then? And we all…have to make our sacrifices."

"You don't understand," Roxas stated calmly, rage boiling in the bit of his stomach.

"Oh, really, then what is it that I am not understanding?" asked Axel as he made a cocky grin and lifted an eyebrow.

_I don't have to explain myself to someone like you,_ Roxas growled in his mind.

"Roxas! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Roxas turned around to find Sora standing in the doorway panting.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" asked Roxas confused at his friend's disheveled appearance.

"Roxas, you dork! You're late for work! I'm supposed to give you a ride, remember? I was waiting for you and when you didn't show I came looking for you!"

Sora rushed forward and hooked his arm around Roxas'.

"Professor Axel, please excuse us but Roxas and I are in a hurry."

The spiky redhead gave a lazy wave of understanding and turned back to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Thank you, sir," Sora said as he bowed his head slightly before pulling Roxas out the door.

"Don't forget about our study session tomorrow!" called the teacher from his room as Roxas and Sora sprinted down the hallway.

_Jerk!_

His eyes began to fill with tears and he roughly wiped them away with that back of his sleeve.

"Don't let him get to you, Roxas," said Sora gently for he noticed his friend's distress. "He doesn't know that you are having a rough time."

"Yeah I know but he is such an asshole sometimes! Like he has no heart or even cares about other people's feelings!"

They made it out of the university and the two drove off in Sora's car. The whole car ride Roxas was nervous. He knew his boss would not be happy if he was late a third time this week.

"Man I am going to be in so much trouble," Roxas mumbled with worry as he looked out the window of the car.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas. I'm sure you'll be fine. You just have to work extra hard," replied Sora reassuringly. He parked in an empty space of a small café. He turned and looked at his friend sitting in the seat beside him. "Roxas…I know things have been really tough for you ever since the accident but you shouldn't let one teacher get to you." He reached up and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You work really hard and Professor Axel just doesn't know how tough things are for you."

"I know Sora," said Roxas in a low voice, a faint smile appeared on his lips but tears rimmed the bottom of his deep blue eyes. "It's just…everything is just so frustrating and I miss them so much." Tears began dripping down his cheeks.

"Roxas…" murmured Sora sadly as he leaned over and embraced his friend. "I know your parents would want you to be happy. And you're not alone in this; I'm here for you buddy."

Roxas smiled weakly. "Thanks, Sora."

"No problem. You are my best friend after all," replied Sora as he hugged his friend tightly. "Now get going! You're already late as it is!" Sora let go of his friend and shoved him out the car door. "You sure you don't need a ride back home?"

"I'm sure. I don't get off work till midnight so I'll just walk home," Roxas informed Sora as he adjusted the bag strap higher onto his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much."

"Well if you say so," Sora pouted as he rolled his eyes. "I swear Roxas you're too nice and so darn stubborn."

The two laughed and said their goodbyes. Roxas watched Sora drive away as he stood outside the café.

_Sora…he's always so caring,_ Roxas thought to himself as he walked into the small dimly lit café. _I'm glad to have such a best friend._

"Roxas, it's about time you got here!" boomed the voice of the manager.

_Oh no._

Roxas tensed up and looked over at the back of the café. There, standing behind the counter was a stern looking orange haired man.

"Hey, Boss," Roxas said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Roxas, yer'late!" The man said as he walked out from behind the long counter, stuffing a washcloth into his apron.

"I know, sir, and I'm really sorry," Roxas replied in a guilty tone. "It won't happen again I promise."

The man looked down and grinned at the boy.

"I'll hold ya' to that," he said as he patted Roxas on the shoulder. "But since y'er late, ya must do extra chores. First ya gotta wash the dishes and then wipe the tables."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Roxas happily. "Thank you sir!"

Roxas smiled happily and hurried past the man, disappearing behind the swinging door at the back.

After cleaning so many dishes that his fingers became wrinkly, Roxas grabbed the nearest clean washcloth and rushed out the door. He looked around the café. In front of him was the entrance and beside that was the cashier's desk. On the left were ten small round tables with at least four chairs at each one. On the right was the lounge that had two low wooden tables with four large easy chairs on each side.

"Okay only half an hour left," Roxas sighed as he walked over to the nearest table.

Luckily there were only four people left so the mess wasn't so bad. Roxas picked up the couple-dollar tips, slipping it into his apron pocket and wiped the mess on the table surface.

Roxas walked past a man holding a newspaper in front of his face but then slipped on puddle of spilled water from the girl sitting on the table on the other side. He began to fall backwards and an arm reached out and caught Roxas behind the shoulders. Startled, Roxas looked up to see emerald eyes gazing down at him.

"Professor Axel!" exclaimed Roxas in surprise.


	2. Pains

2 of 2

**Chapter 2 – Pains**

"Good evening, Roxas," said Axel rather plainly as he glared down at the blond.

Quickly, Roxas scrambled to his feet, feeling total embarrassment.

"Ya know, you should really watch where you're going. That could have been quite serious," informed Axel almost as if he were scolding Roxas.

"Yes sir," Roxas grumbled looking away from the teacher as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"What are you doing here at this time of night? You should be studying. But somehow I'm not surprised to see you goofing off from your studies." His voice had a harsh tone to it. Axel crossed his arm on the table and he looked down at the newspaper.

"I-I work here, sir," replied Roxas in a low voice, looking down at his feet.

"I see," murmured Axel in an uninterested tone as he turned over a page of the newspaper. He glanced up at the clock. "Well it's late and Larxene might be wondering where I'm at," he sighed in an irritated voice. He got up and grabbed his car keys from the table. "Don't forget the after school study session, Roxas." Then he walked out the door.

Roxas watched him leave and then watched him drive away. Once he felt Axel was gone he let out a loud "phew". But, as he replayed what just happened in his mind, his chest seemed to tighten. It felt like his heart was swollen. After shaking his head roughly, Roxas walked into the back, changed and left for the night.

The walk home was long but Roxas had done it so many times it came naturally and he found those walks quite pleasant. It actually gave him time to himself to think for a change. He walked into an apartment building and went up to the sixth floor. He didn't mind the walks home, he just hated getting home. Roxas opened the door only to meet the angry screams of his Aunt.

"Damn boy! Where hell you been?! This house is a mess!" shouted the woman as she walked out from the living room. "You little brat! Get your sorry ass over here!" Her speech was slurred and she was holding a rather large vodka bottle in her hand.

"Yes, Aunt Tifa," said Roxas in a soft voice, lowering his head as he walked over to the black-haired woman.

_Oh no, she's drunk again…why am I not surprised?_

The woman glared down at Roxas. Then a hand collided with his cheek.

"You ungrateful little nuisance! You make me sick! You're so worthless! I don't know why your parents had to go and get themselves killed and then sticking you with me!" She raised her hand again and slapped Roxas hard across his face, causing his eyes to water. "Now get out of my sight and clean up the house!"

Roxas nodded and hurried off into the next room. Practically every night Roxas had to put up with this. In his room, he shut the door and sobbed. He's been harassed so many times that he started believing everything that his aunt had told him.

"Roxas!" screamed Tifa from the other room. "I told you to clean the house! Now hurry up you worthless boy!"

Roxas roughly wiped the tears off his face with the back of his sleeve. He tossed his book bag onto his bed before leaving his room. He walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock.

_1:30 Am,_ Roxas thought to himself a sinking feeling in his chest.

He sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen. It was a total mess. There were dishes smashed on the floor and spills were everywhere along with beer and vodka bottles. In the other room he could hear his Aunt laughing and talking with two other girls and a guy.

"I don't know how handle it any longer," she whined helplessly. "That boy is just a bad seed and I try and try with him but he is just so ungrateful!"

"Aww, it's alright. You try so hard and not everyone can be useful. Not like him. He's such an inconvenience to you," replied one girl in comfort.

"He is just so much trouble!"

He sighed again as he picked up the dishes from the floor. He didn't let those words get to him but it still hurt.

After hours of cleaning, Roxas fell onto his bed. His aunt finally went to bed and all her friends left. He turned his head and looked at the small digital clock perched on the corner of his desk.

_5:00 Am. I have to get up for school in two and a half hours._

His whole body hurt and he was tired but he still forced himself up and walked over to his desk. He placed his books and homework out.

"Looks like its all night again," he sighed as he opened his book and wrote down the problems assigned.


	3. Got It Memorized?

_**Beep, beep, beep,**_ blared the buzzing sound of the alarm clock.

Roxas opened his eyes sleepily. It took a while for things to come into focus. The numbers _7:35 Am_ came into focus and Roxas jolted upright.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "I'm going to be late for school!"

He scrambled to his feet for he had fallen asleep at his desk. He grabbed the half finished homework and stuffed them into his messenger style bag along with his school books. He was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday so he quickly grabbed a clean set and threw them on. The whole time he panicked as he ran out the door, down the stairs and to the bus station. Luckily he got there just in time. Every five minutes he looked at his watch nervously and he was the first to get off the bus when it pulled up across the street from the university.

_7:50 Am. Class starts at 8. I still have time._ His mind was racing as he ran down the long hallway and through the open classroom door just as the bell rang.

"Made it," he whispered under his breath.

"How nice of you to join us Roxas," came a cold voice.

Roxas looked up to see the teacher glaring at him.

"Lucky for you, you made it just in time. Don't let this happen again. Now take your seat."

"Yes sir," Roxas grumbled as he sat in his usually chair at the back of the room.

"Okay class today we shall study a little physics," said Professor Axel as he got up from behind his desk. "First off, what is physics?"

Roxas raised his hand first before three other students. The teacher looked from one side of the class to the other, his gaze never landing on Roxas.

"Naminé," said Axel as he gave a slight gesture for her to answer.

"Physics is science of the universe," replied Naminé in a sweet voice as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Correct," said Axel simply. "Okay well who knows the language of science?"

No one raised their hand except for Roxas. Axel looked around the room and continued to ignore Roxas' existence.

"No one knows?" he asked curiously.

"Roxas knows Professor Axel," called Naminé who sat two seats across for Roxas.

"Okay then Roxas, what is the answer?" he asked sounding slightly irritated, still refusing to look at him.

"It's mathematics Professor," replied Roxas in a low voice.

"Correct," Axel sighed as he rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of chalk.

"For example using this equation to find the force of two masses," he explained as he turned his back to the class and began writing on the chalkboard. "F~m1 x m2 / d'squared. In easier terms; F is force, m1 is mass1 and m2 is mass2 while d is distance. The equation is force equals mass1 times mass2 divided by distance squared. Now if m1 is 3kg and m2 is 2kg and d is 10m then what is the force?"

Again Roxas raised his hand and so did Naminé. Professor Axel just glanced over his shoulder.

"Roxas," he said lazily as he placed the chalk on his desk.

"It's force equals 6/100 Professor," said Roxas, looking up at Axel who, of course, wasn't even looking back as he spoke.

"That's incorrect," he said harshly. "Naminé, would you please tell us the correct answer please."

"Oh, it's um, 0.06 Professor," she said nervously as she looked over at Roxas whose jaw hung open slightly at the teacher.

"That's right," said Axel in appraisal. "You see Roxas, you didn't simplify you answer. 6/100 can be simplified to 3/50 and then you must divide it to get the correct answer. Naminé, would you be so kind to repeat your answer to Roxas."

Naminé looked over at Roxas with an 'I'm sorry' look. "It's 0.06," she said softly and a bit guilty.

The teacher tapped the side of his forehead lightly and asked Roxas, "Got it memorized?"


	4. After School Study Session Surpise

The class was now empty for it was 3 o'clock and school was finished for the day.

Roxas sat in the front of the room in front of Professor Axel's desk. Roxas flipped a page of his math textbook.

_3m plus 5 is greater-than or equal to 7. Solve m,_ Roxas read the equation out in his head.

He clicked the top of his mechanical pencil and quickly scribbled down the answer.

"Make sure you show your work Roxas," said the teacher dully as he fiddled with the silver engagement-band around his ring finger.

"Yes Sir," Roxas grumbled as he lowered his head to look at the equation he already wrote down.

_Subtract 5 by both sides so 3m is greater-than or equal to 2. Then divide 3m by both sides so 2 divided by 3 then m is greater than 0.66._

He jotted down the last of the equations and let out a relieved sigh. He looked up at the clock that read – 3:30.

_Just thirty more minutes and I can finally go! I'm glad I work a late shift at the café today._

Every now and then, Roxas couldn't help but glance up and the teacher. Most times he glared at him and other times it was admiration. He liked looking at his eyes. They looked like real emeralds and they just look so dazzling.

Axel glanced up at Roxas who, caught off guard, gave a nervous smile before looking back down at his textbook. Little did he know, a faint smile formed on the Professors lips as he looked at the young blond, mischief gleaming in his deep green eyes.

"Alright it's 4 o'clock. You can leave now Roxas," said Axel in lazy tone. "I have things to get done and this was already an inconvenience."

"It was your idea in the first place," he mumbled grumpily under his breath.

Roxas looked up only to meet the gaze of jewel like eyes.

"What happened to your cheek?" asked Axel as he leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from Roxas.

"I-It's nothing," he murmured turning his head to look away from him. "I fell down that's all."

Not hearing Roxas, Axel continued to stare at the bruise that took up Roxas' whole cheek. "It sort of looks like…" he trailed off as he reached up and placed a hand against Roxas' cheek. "Just as I thought. Roxas, you didn't fall down did you?" he asked in a low voice.

Roxas winced at his touch but slowly he shook his head no.

_Why is he being so caring all of a sudden?_ Roxas asked himself, as he continued to look away from Axel and at the floor.

Axel pulled away suddenly and looked up at the clock.

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his red hair. "Roxas collect your things and leave."

"Y-Yes sir," he replied nervously, having no idea what was going on. He stood up and hastily placed his books and notebooks into his bag. He threw the strap onto one shoulder and hurried out the room.

Halfway down the hallway Roxas noticed he left his notebook on his desk. "Darn it!" he exclaimed, turning around and sprinting back to the classroom.

"Axel it's been a while," a young violet haired boy crooned as he sat on the teacher's desk, one leg crossed over the other as he twisted a red spike of Axel's hair. "I missed having someone to play with."

"Well, that troublesome fiancé of mine has me on a short leash so to speak," chuckled Axel as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pressed his forehead against his. "But of course I've missed you too Zexion. I liked having my own 'lap' dog."

"I don't see why you don't dump that woman. Why did you have me come a whole hour later?" asked the man that couldn't be more than a couple years younger than Axel.

"I had to take care of one of my students."

"Oh now I'm jealous. He got to hog you all to himself!" Zexion pouted, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. "So Axel, when are we going to start having some fun again? We never had a change to play together for quite awhile."

"Well," Axel chuckled lightly but froze and turned his head sharply to gaze at the young blond that stood awestruck just outside the doorway. His face was furious and seeing such anger glow in those emerald eyes that glared menacingly made Roxas tremble with absolute fear. "You!" he growled.

Roxas stood frozen for a second then turned around and ran.

"Roxas!" roared Axel as he ran out the classroom and chased after him down that hall.

_Oh man, I am so much trouble! Professor is going to kill me,_ Roxas thought as he sprinted down the hall and out the front door of the university.

Roxas shut his eyes and ran faster. Why did seeing that sight make him feel so eaten up inside. Almost like he was…jealous.

"Roxas stop!" shouted Axel as he jumped down the three front steps of the university and continued to chase after Roxas.

_**Honk, honk, honk,**_ blared the horn of an oncoming car.

Roxas opened his eyes and found that he had run into the middle of the road and a car that was going to fast to stop in time was racing toward him. There was no way he could get out of the way in time no how fast he ran. He was going to die…just like his parents. This fact caused him to stop his running for he was frozen with fear.

"Roxas!"

Suddenly Roxas was tackled by a blur of fire red. He felt arms wrap tightly around him that pressed him to a warm body. The two landed heavily on the sidewalk and slid a few feet as the car passed by. Roxas' heart was racing and he opened his eyes slowly.

"You idiot! You could have gotten killed!" hollered Axel as he looked down at Roxas.

"Professor?" Roxas gasped in disbelief.

"Damn it Roxas! What were you think? Just running out recklessly into the street!" growled Axel.

Roxas bit his lower lip and sobbed, burying his face in Axel's chest. He was so scared he couldn't control himself.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said softly but his voice sounded muffled. "It was so scary. I thought I would die."

"Roxas…" murmured Axel softly in a gentle voice. "Don't scare me like that again. Everything is fine now. Don't worry. I'm here to protect you. So please…stop crying."

Roxas pulled his face away from Axel's chest. "Why are you being so nice to me?" cried Roxas, gripping the front of Axel's shirt.

"Because you almost died you idiot and you nearly scared me half to death to boot!" replied Axel as he hugged Roxas tighter.

"I don't understand…" mumbled Roxas as he buried his face against Axel's chest. Strangely he felt really safe like this.

"Come on Roxas," said Axel, petting the boys golden locks. "This isn't the best place to stay. I'll drive you home okay?"

Roxas shook his head weakly.

"No. I don't want to go home," he whispered looking up at Axel.

"You have to Roxas," replied Axel a bit confused. "Your parents might be worried about you."

Roxas didn't reply. He knew Axel was wrong. His parents weren't worried about him because he didn't have any. All he had left was that horrid Aunt of his that didn't give a damn weather he lived or died.

"Let's go." Axel loosened his hold on Roxas and helped him up.

The two walked in silence, standing side-by-side, Axel's hand never leaving Roxas' shoulder. Axel opened the passenger door of his black Corvette and helped Roxas move onto the seat.

"Axel!" called Zexion as he hurried up to Axel. "There you are! I was wondering where you ran off too. Did you take care of that little pest?" He was panting slightly and he wiped the hair that covered half his face.

"Well," Axel murmured nervously as he side glanced at Roxas.

Zexion followed his gaze and he glare at the blond boy.

"I hope you'll give that little brat a good punishment," he growled. "Better make sure he doesn't squeal on you."

"I'll take care of it alright. Don't you worry 'bout me. I'll see you later okay?" said Axel calmly as he stepped forward and placed a light kiss on the other man's lips.

Roxas turned away from the sight. Seeing that made his stomach knot up and his chest hurt but he didn't understand why. Why was this making him feel so strange? So…jealous?

"Alright," Zexion replied simply rolling his eyes after the two broke apart. "I'll see you later then." With that he crossed his arms in an upset pout and walked away after he glared at Roxas darkly.

Axel turned and walked around the back of the car to the other side and opened the driver's side door.

"That guy…he's…my boyfriend," Axel said in a low voice as he sat there, both hands gripping the top of the steering wheel.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" asked Roxas nervously in a shaky voice.

"Now that you saw us it doesn't really matter if you know."

"But…don't you already have a fiancé Professor?"

"Yeah but…" he trailed off.

Roxas already knew the answer. His teacher was cheating on his female fiancé with another man. Roxas looked at Axel though the corner of his eyes.

_What is going on with Professor Axel? Why is he doing such things? _

"Look, we can talk about this later alright?" Axel sighed irritably as he started the car.

Roxas nodded and looked the other way at the scenery that went by as the two drove down the road toward Roxas' apartment.


	5. Sombody

His hand gripped the door knob but refused to open the door it was connected to.

"Roxas," Axel said softly. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Axel looked down at the blond boy curiously.

"Y-Yeah," mumbled Roxas as he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"There you are you stupid boy!" screamed an angry woman's voice as a hand reached out the door and grabbed Roxas by the hair and pulling him violently inside.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed in shock. He stepped forward after the boy.

"You little brat! Where the hell have you been? I swear to God you are so worthless!"

"So you finally noticed I wasn't here," Roxas growled through clenched teeth for the grip on his hair was causing his eyes to water.

"You damn little brat!" Tifa spat with rage. "Don't you dare talk back to me! After all the things I've done for you! You should be grateful!"

"You haven't done shit for me! You're to busy getting drunk every single day and night!" Roxas shouted back. "And you call me the worthless one?"

"Why you little…" she was so angry she couldn't even speak.

Tifa released her hold on Roxas' hair and raised her hand and brought it down swiftly, leaving three thin scratch marks across his cheek.

Roxas staggered backward, a hand pressed to his cheek that had drops of blood rolling down his neck. Roxas bumped into Axel who caught him by the shoulders.

Tifa stepped forward and raised her hand again in another attempt so strike Roxas. She brought her raised hand down, Roxas shut his eyes and braced for the slap to come, but Tifa's wrist was quickly caught.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" shouted Axel as he gripped the black-haired woman's wrist.

Tifa looked up stunned at the red-haired man that was glaring threateningly down at her

"H-how dare you!" she shouted, trying to pull back her wrist from Axels tight hold. "This is none of your business! This little brat deserves to be punished!"

"It is my business!" Axel growled back, gripping her wrist tighter. "How _dare_ you for hitting one of my students! No one deserves to be punished like this for something he didn't even do wrong. Ma'am, the only one that needs to be punished here is you! And believe me, I will personally make sure of that if you ever touch him again! Now step out of the way now!"

Tifa's eyes were wide and she seemed to relax some.

Axel glowered down at her and roughly threw her hand aside.

"Roxas," he said sternly in a low tone as he continued to glare at the woman. "Go and get your things. We're leaving."

Roxas looked over his shoulder up at Axel. He nodded and hurried past his aunt and into his room. Roxas was swarmed with all sorts of feelings. He never felt so important, like he was something and not just a worthless nobody, a nothing. What Axel did made him feel like he was a somebody that was cared about.

Hastily he gathered his things – some overnight clothes, his school and work uniform – and stuffed them into his backpack for his side bag held all this school books. The whole time he couldn't stop smiling softly.

After all the things he needed were packed, Roxas walked out his room and headed toward Axel and his aunt.

Tifa and Axel were still glaring at each other in utter silence.

Only when Roxas walked past Tifa and stood in front of Axel, did the two finally break away from their staring match. Silently, Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and led him out of the room into the apartment hallway and down the stairs.

"Good riddance!" shouted Tifa's voice from atop the stairs then a loud door slamming closed soon followed.

"I can't believe it!" cried Roxas happily as he ran out of the apartment building. "I'm finally free! I never felt his happy in my whole life!" Overcome with joy, Roxas turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's middle and nuzzling his face against the man's chest.

"Alright already, get off of me," said Axel irritable as he griped Roxas' shoulders and pushed him off him but on his lips he smiled as well.

Roxas smiled happily back, making him look so amazingly stunning.

Axel was taken aback by this sight and for a moment, his breath was caught in this throat and his eyes were wide as his mouth hung open slightly.

Roxas didn't notice for he turned and ran over to the parked car. He was so happy he couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement.

Axel walked around the front of the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"Will you knock it off already?" growled Axel with irritation.

Roxas stopped and looked at Axel with slight puzzlement.

_Why is he so mean all of a sudden?_ he asked himself silently.

Roxas nodded and got in the car.

The whole care ride, the two were silent. But Roxas was happy still. Joy welled up within him as he watched the apartment grow smaller and smaller through the rearview mirror as they drove away.


	6. Confessions and Obsessions

"Hold still wills ya?" grumbled Axel in annoyance as he dabbed some medicine onto Roxas' cheek from where the two sat on the couch in Axel's apartment.

"Sorry," mumbled Roxas as he winced for the grey liquid caused the scratches so sting.

"I know it hurts but this will help keep it from getting infected."

"Thanks Professor," said Roxas as he smiled gently making him look irresistibly cute.

"You're welcome," mumbled Axel looking away from Roxas as he dabbed the scratches a little bit more roughly to cause Roxas to flinch.

"That woman," said Roxas softly. "She was…my aunt. My parents died few years ago. It was raining really badly and they were driving over to the university to come pick me up and well…they never made it…" Tears started to form in his deep blue eyes. "After that, I had to work a lot to earn some money so I can stay at the collage and I'm stuck living with my aunt."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Axel in a soft voice.

"I just…thought you should know something about me since…I already know something about you," replied Roxas looking at the floor nervously. "I had always thought that it was my fault that they got into that accident."

Axel looked down at him sympathetically and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Oh course it's not your fault Roxas," he said gently. "I'm cheating on my fiancé with another guy," Axel said suddenly. "I'm only interested in guys."

Roxas turned his head and looked at him curiously.

"If you don't want to be with your fiancé why don't you just call it off?" he asked confused.

"I wouldn't have gotten engaged in the first place. When we were little this engagement was already decided by our parents. Everything was just fine with me until I met Zexion. I started to question everything about myself and now that's how things are now."

"Do you love Zexion Professor?"

"No I don't," he replied shaking his head.

"Then why are you with either of them?"

"For personal pleasure I guess," Axel shrugged, and ran a hand through his red hair. "My fiancé Larxene's family if filthy rich and if we get married I then inherit that fortune. As for Zexion…well, the sex isn't half bad."

"That's horrible!" said Roxas upset.

"What do I care?"

"You should care! You're just playing with other peoples feelings just for your own personal gain!"

"You know," Axel chuckled turning his head to look at Roxas. "Everything was going just fine, until you came along."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Roxas nervously. "You mean when I saw you with that guy?"

"No, when you first entered my class the beginning of this year for your junior year."

Axel fully turned to face Roxas, his dazzling emerald eyes staring into the deep blue of the blond's.

"It was your smile. It tormented me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hated you for it. I tried to hate you for it," he said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving Roxas'.

Axel reached up and placed a hand gently on Roxas' bruised cheek.

"Every time I saw you smile so lovely I couldn't stop thinking about it and I couldn't stand to look at you so I acted so harshly to you."

Axel leaned forward and tilted his head slightly so that his lips were just inches from those of the young boy's.

Roxas began to blush, his heart was racing, and his whole body was shaking.

"I wanted you so badly. I longed to caress such soft lips with my own."

As he spoke, Roxas' blush became deeper and he could feel Axel's lips brush his.

Roxas started to panic and whispered, "Professor, what are y-"

Axel didn't let him finish for he locked his lips with the blond's.

His eyes went wide and his body tensed but Roxas didn't pull away. Soon Roxas closed his eyes and allowed this to happen, finally relaxing.

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and leaned forward until Roxas fell back and now lay on the couch. Axel planted several kisses on Roxas' lips, letting his tongue drift over the soft skin.

Roxas gasped as Axel ran a hand up Roxas' shirt and over the soft skin of his sides.  
Taking full advantage of the opening, Axel's tongue swept inside, rubbing and caressing and stroking against the appendage it found there.

Roxas moaned softly and he placed his hands on Axel's shoulder.

_This is wrong…He's my teacher…_

Roxas felt strange, but gave no effort to stop the connection of the passionate kiss. He wanted this. It felt like he was in a hazy dream like his world was spinning around him. The room seemed to melt and all that was left was him and Axel.

Axel shifted over Roxas so he was now straddling the young boy. Still kissing Roxas passionately, Axel bucked downwards, groaning into the kiss.

Roxas moaned loudly and his body bucked upward in response.

_Th-This is wrong…this is so wrong…it's happening to fast._

Tears started dripping down his cheeks and he forced himself to turn away, breaking the kiss.

"S-stop," panted Roxas almost in a sob.

"Don't you dare stop me," growled Axel. "I've waited to long for this. Tormented by you."

Axel gripped Roxas' sides firmly and bucked his hips downward again, this time more roughly and began moving his arousal against Roxas' oncoming one.

Roxas moaned louder, unable to control his actions as he arched his back, wanting more.

"Professor, please, please stop," sobbed Roxas, vainly pushing against Axel's shoulders.

"It's so moving to hear you beg," teased Axel in a dark chuckle as he moved his head and began to kiss along Roxas' neck.

Roxas shuddered and continued to struggle against his Professor but Axel's hold on his body was too sturdy. His rational mind was becoming distracted by the pleasure the other man was inflicting with every thrust of his hips.

Axel began to suck the side of Roxas' neck roughly, biting and nipping at the soft flesh.

Roxas tilted his head to the side, exposing more of the skin to be teased with and letting a soft moan escape this throat. He couldn't even think straight anymore. He felt Axel slide a hand down his side and begin unbuttoning his jeans.

Axel slipped the hand down inside the front of his pants, slender fingers wrapping around the sensitive flesh it found there. Roxas made a loud cry and arched off the couch. His hand continued moving, stroking up, down, slowing its pace but never stopping as it drove moan after moan from the young student's throat whose breathing became ragged.

Roxas groaned louder, thrusting his hips upward into Axel' hand.

"Hah…I-I ca-n't hold in much lon-ger," Roxas panted breathlessly.

He could feel Axel smirk against his neck and Axel quickened his pace.

"Professor!" Roxas exclaimed suddenly as he began to thrust hard into Axel's hand and then there was a huge intake of breath as Roxas' whole body arched as he moaned loudly. "Ahhhh!!" he cried and then collapsed back down on the couch, breathing heavily.

Axel slid his hand out and held it up to his lips. He smirked and licked the sticky white liquid from his palm and fingers.

"Heh," he chuckled darkly as he lowered his head. "You taste good," he whispered into Roxas' ear.

Roxas blushed a dark crimson and looked away from Axel, still panting heavily. The red haired man looked blurry and out of focus. Roxas started to breath evenly again and his eyelids became heavy. Soon everything became dark and the boy drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.


	7. Apologies

_Where am I?_

The young blond opened his eyes slowly, sapphire eyes came into view. Luckily the room was dimly lit so the light did not pain him. He shifted slightly, his body felt heavy but seemed to tingle faintly.

"Roxas?" came a soft familiar voice.

He turned his head slowly and looked upon his tall red-haired Professor.

"Professor?" mumbled Roxas sleepily.

Roxas sat up and at the same time Axel sat down beside him on the bed.

"Roxas…" he began with some difficulty. "I want to…apologize for what had happened tonight…"

For a moment, Roxas looked up at Axel with a puzzled look. But then realization struck him in a flash. Roxas bit his lower lip, hard. He turned his head and looked away from the redhead.

"The thing is Roxas…" Axel took in a deep breath and looked away from the boy. "Roxas…I think that I…love you…"

Roxas' head jerked up and he stared in disbelief at his Professor.

"Look…I know what I did was…wrong…and…." Axel just shook his head, disheveling his perfect red spikes. Silently, he stood and took a step toward the door to leave.

"No…" whispered Roxas. "NO!" Roxas cried as he swiftly grabbed onto Axel's sleeve.

Axel turned and looked down at the crying blond with a surprised look.

"No don't leave. It's just…no one has ever said that to me before…. after my parents died…" Roxas spluttered wildly, everything he held inside was now flowing out of him.

"Roxas…" Axel said softly.

"Professor…I…I love you too!"

Wordlessly, Axel sat back down on the bed beside Roxas, taking both the young boy's hands in his.

"Roxas…" whispered Axel as he pressed the back of Roxas' fingers to his lips gently.

Roxas gently pulled is hands from Axel's. He looked up at his teacher and swiftly wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"You're the only one…. that made me feel like a _'somebody_,'" said Roxas with a faint laugh, even though tears dripped down his cheeks.

_He loves me! Someone actually loves me!_

Axel hugged Roxas tightly, pulling him closely against his chest. The red-haired professor planted several light kisses along Roxas' neck.

The two stayed like that for a long time. Finally Roxas pulled himself from Axel and glanced at the clock; _10:30 PM_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Roxas. "I'm late for work!" He scrambled off the bed and onto his feet.

"Relax Roxas," sighed Axel. "You need to sleep. It's Friday so you'll have time on the weekends tomorrow."

"Yah but I need the money! I can't afford to miss a day of work!" exclaimed Roxas, running his hand through his hair nervously.

With a sneer, Axel suddenly stood. Axel reached up and gripped Roxas' wrists, yanking him forward.

"You talk to much," said Axel annoyed.

Then he locked his lips with those of the young student before he can utter a retort.

Roxas pressed himself against Axel's chest, wanting any sort of contact that keeps him in reality for he felt like this was all a dream. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and deepened the kiss.

Axel snaked his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling the boy closer. Slowly, Axel ran his hands up Roxas' back, pushing up his shirt and leaving the skin exposed.

Roxas shivered and made a faint moan through parted lips.

_**Bzzz…bzzz…bzzz**_

Axel broke away, seeming breathless. Swiftly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He flicked it open and held it against his ear.

"Yeah?" he said in a dull tone. "…Alright….I'll see you then….bye." He closed the phone and shoved it into his pocket again. "That was Zexion," he said, looking down at Roxas. "He wants to meet at the Café in about an hour. You haven't eaten yet. Come with me and I'll get you something."

Roxas knew it was a bad idea to tag along. Especially if Zexion was going to be there too. His head began to ache with so many questions. He wondered what might happen. If Zexion would be jealous. But he disregarded that and nodded slowly.

Axel smiled faintly and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Roxas' shoulders and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I'll break up with him tonight," came Axel's muffled voice. Axel pulled back and looked Roxas in the eyes. "He may be good sex, but he complains like no tomorrow."

Roxas forced a giggle that seemed to catch in his throat. But it didn't sound like Axel meant it as a joke.

"Get changed and then we'll leave okay?" he asked the blond as he turned and walked toward the door. "Oh, and starting Monday, you will be having detention with me everyday after school." With that, Axel closed the door behind him, a devilish smirk on his face.

His jaw dropped, leaving his mouth wide open.

_No freaking way!_

Roxas shook his head with disbelief. How could this be happening to him? With a sigh, Roxas picked up his backpack and took out some clean clothes.

He left the room moments later, newly dressed, and walked over to Axel who was sitting on the couch, his face serious for he was in deep thought.

"Professor?" asked Roxas meekly as he stood in front of Axel.

Axel's head jerked up and he blinked.

"Oh Roxas!" exclaimed Axel in surprise as he stood up. "I didn't see you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," replied Roxas in a soft tone, looking the teacher up and down curiously.

Axel smiled, at least he tried to anyway, before walking past Roxas to the door. He swiped his car keys from the small table beside the door and walked out.

_What's gotten into him?_ Roxas wondered as he hastily went after Axel. _I wonder if he was thinking of Zexion. I guess we'll just have to see how things turn out. But I guess that can wait, I'm starving._


	8. Jealousy

The whole car ride was silent. Roxas hated it. It made him feel so uncomfortable. Even as they reached the café, they didn't utter a word. But, the night air felt like ice against his skin for the car had no covering, and so he shivered. Axel had wrapped an arm around him, letting Roxas snuggle against is side for warmth and let Roxas wear his brown leather jacket.

"Roxas! There you are!" boomed the loud jolly voice of the orange-haired Wakka as the two walked into the Café.

The large man strolled over to Axel and Roxas.

"You're late again boy," he said sternly yet a kind smile still stuck on his face.

"S-Sorry sir," mumbled Roxas with a nervous smile. "I meant to come but something…came up."

"Well just for that, you'll be washing extra dishes tonight."

"Excuse me Sir," interrupted Axel. "But Roxas is with me for the night and won't be working. You see, I'm meeting someone and I brought Roxas along so I can get him something to eat."

"I see," replied Wakka, standing up straight and rubbing his chin. "Well alright then Roxas. I guess I can let this slide for now."

The man beamed down at the blond boy and with a large hand, he ruffled the boy's golden locks roughly.

"Yes Sir," said Roxas with a sweet laugh and a genially adorable smile.

Roxas could feel Axel tense up slightly and he turned his head to look up at the man. Axel glanced away quickly from Roxas, but his eyes were a burning green of envy and jealousy. Roxas only smiled sweetly and Axel seemed to smile some. Probably because that smile was for him.

"Well go and sit down and I'll be with ya in a moment," sighed Wakka cheerfully as he patted Roxas on the shoulder before turning and walking behind the long counter at the back of the café.

Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's middle and snuggled against his side before letting go and walking over to an open table.

Stubbornly, Axel shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled after Roxas. He slumped down into this chair and looked dully at the wall.  
"Are you worried about Zexion Professor?" asked Roxas timidly.

"Not so much Zexion," Axel murmured in a slightly deep and cautious tone as he glanced sideways at Roxas. "Zexion has quite a bad temper."

"Here you go Roxas! I brought your favorite," said Wakka in a hardy voice as he placed a small plate in front of Roxas on the table.

"Wow thanks boss!" exclaimed Roxas with glee and surprise.

He picked up the small fork and looked down at his meal; a thin triangle slice of white cake with a fat strawberry perched atop it and a scoop of light blue ice cream on the side.

"What's that?" asked Axel curiously, looking down at the food.

"Vanilla cake with sea-salt ice cream!" chirped Roxas happily.

He lifted his fork and stabbed the strawberry with a bit of cake and held it up to Axel.

"Want some?" asked Roxas sweetly.

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to face Roxas. He opened his mouth and closed it around the cake and strawberry piece on the fork.

Roxas pulled back the fork gently and looked up at Axel with anticipation.

"No half bad," Axel said, nodding his head slightly.

Roxas smiled brightly.

"Here try the sea-salt!"

He took a scoop of the light blue ice cream and held it up for Axel.

Again Axel closed him mouth around the fork. His eyebrows seemed to perk up.

"Now that's good ice cream," Axel agreed as he smiled slightly. "But I think it'll taste better with something else."

"Like what?" asked Roxas curiously.

Wordlessly, Axel swiped a pointer finger over the top of the ice cream. With his other hand, Axel held up Roxas' chin while he spread the ice cream over Roxas' lips. Axel leaned forward and parted his lips over Roxas'.

"This," whispered Axel.

He closed them slowly, letting the tip of his tongue move over Roxas' bottom lip. Axel parted his lips again so that his tongue could lick up the rest of the sea-salt. He closed them and opened them again, continuing to kiss the young student in this passionate sort of manor.

Roxas blushed wildly and let his eyes slide closed. Lucky for him the café was empty at this time of night and that the boss was in the back room.

The redhead pulled away slowly and smiled down at Roxas.

"You're really cute when you're surprised," Axel chuckled.

Just then, the Café door opened and in walked a violet-haired man.

Axel turned his head and looked over at Zexion, he raised his hand slightly and waved him over.

Zexion grinned and walked over to Axel but his grin soon vanished when he spotted Roxas.

"What in the world is he doing here?" asked Zexion darkly.

"Just eating a late night snack that's all,' replied Axel coolly, grinning up at the other man. "Come, sit."

His eyes narrowed at the blond but nonetheless he sat down at the table across from Axel.

"I'm glad we get to finally spend time together Axel," said Zexion with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Roxas felt disgusted and his insides seemed to tighten. He just lowered his head and continued to eat this desert, the sea-salt ice cream had already half melted and made the cake all soggy.

"Yes it is," said Axel in a plain voice. "But, there is something I need to speak with you about."

He leaned forward and crossed his arms atop the table, his face serious.

"About what?" asked Zexion curiously, as he also leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting the sides of this jaw in each palm with his fingers curled against his cheeks.

"You see…I think that we shouldn't see each other anymore," Axel said coolly, his face unchanged.

"What?!" exclaimed Zexion in disbelief. He stood suddenly and slapped the table hard. "Are you telling me that you're breaking up with me?!"

Roxas' head jerked up at the sound of Zexion hitting the table. The blond looked up at the enraged man and his fork slipped from his hands, making a loud clatter onto his plate. He turned his head slowly to look at Axel beside him, curious of his response.

"Yes," replied Axel in that same calm tone. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. I want it ended."

"Y-You can't do that," said Zexion with a weak laugh as he shook his head slowly, still not believing it.

"As a matter a fact, I can," replied Axel in a smug tone.

"Y-You bastard!" roared Zexion, his hands into fists, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

Suddenly, Zexion blinked as if realizing something. He turned his head slowly and looked at Roxas, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the boy wearing Axel's favorite jacket.

"It's him isn't it?" he growled in a low tone, his glare never moving from the nervous Roxas.

Axel didn't reply, only looked away from Zexion.

Roxas looked up at Axel to Zexion and then to Axel again, fear and nervousness bubbling up inside the pit of his stomach.

Zexion bit down on his lower lip till it turned a shade a white.

"It is, isn't it?" he whispered, his voice on the verge of a sob. "Isn't it?!" he shouted angrily, his face contorted with rage as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Good Sir!" exclaimed Wakka hurrying out from the back room, his white apron wet with dish water. "I will not have that in my Café. I would highly appreciate it if you left quietly this instant."

His head shot to the side to glare at the orange-haired man. Zexion turned his head back to Roxas; his ice cold glare was filled with envy and hate. He turned sharply on his heels and stormed out of the Café, disappearing into the darkness.

Roxas turned his head slowly and gazed up at Axel. His expression was blank as he stared straight ahead. Roxas looked down and saw one of Axel's hands was formed into a tight fist, his knuckles a pale white. His whole body seemed tensed, as if ready to strike at any moment. Tears formed in the deep blue pools of Roxas' eyes. Swiftly, without a second thought, Roxas wrapped his arms around one of Axel's tightly.

Axel looked down at Roxas with a saddened look before pulling his arm from the boys hold and embracing him, holding the blond closely to his chest.

"It's okay Roxas," Axel whispered gently as he kissed the top of the boys head as tears slipped down his cheek that dripped onto golden tresses. "Everything will be okay…"


	9. Revenge and Regrets

It was half past one.

Axel chatted with the Café owner at the back counter while Roxas waited outside. At first he was reluctant to leave Axel's side and he was still feeling the need to go back inside and cling to Axel but the redhead made it clear that he'd only be a sec and he'd be right out.

It was so quiet standing outside. The only sounds were the faint chirps of crickets in the distance, dogs barking and cats meowing. It seemed peaceful, though the streets were dimly lit by light posts.

Roxas let out a heavy sigh and watched the foggy cloud of breath float up and away.

The sound of footsteps emitted from behind him, and Roxas turned around to look upon Axel but instead, the young violet haired man was standing before him, a nasty sneer on his face.

Roxas gasped in horror.

"Ax-" Roxas shouted but was cut off by a hand pressed firmly over his mouth and another hand gripping at his throat.

Zexion pulled Roxas into a dark alleyway just two buildings down from the Café.

All of Roxas' screams came out muffled as he fought to get away.

"There, there Roxas," mocked Zexion in a low voice. "We don't want Axel becoming aware of the situation now do we?" The hand around the blond's throat tightened.

Roxas choked and made a muffled groan in pain, becoming lightheaded. He reached up and gripped Zexion's wrist, trying to pry his hand from his neck.

"This is your entire fault!" growled Zexion angrily. "Everything was fine until you came along! Axel was mine!"

Removing the hand that covered Roxas' mouth, Zexion made a fist and punched the boy's stomach.

All the air was knocked out of him as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms over his stomach. Looking up at the scowling man, Roxas swung his foot forward, colliding it with the other man's shin.

Zexion hollered in agony and staggered back, releasing his hold on Roxas.

Roxas massaged his bruised neck and turned to run.

He didn't even take three steps before Roxas was caught by the hair. Zexion yanked back Roxas' head, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Roxas was slammed into the alleyway wall.

"You little brat!" spat Zexion, his face dangerously close to Roxas', his eyes ablaze with hate and rage.

Zexion took a slight step back and with a tight fist, he hurtled against the blond's cheek, sending him to the ground.

Everything felt like it was spinning and Roxas lifted himself up onto his elbow. With this other hand, he wiped the blood that dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Zexion kicked Roxas hard in the side.

Roxas cried in agony and rolled onto his back, his arms pressed over his side that sent shots of horrible pain through his body. Roxas looked up at Zexion who knelt down beside him and the blond blinked back tears.

"I hate you," hissed Zexion darkly, reaching down and gripping the boy's throat again.

He raised a fist and brought it down against Roxas' cheek again, then his eye.

Roxas tried to scream, to make any sort of loud noise he could so that Axel could hear him, but the hold the other man had on his neck was cutting off air and preventing any other functions that had to do with the throat. He struggled to move his legs and with his left hand, he formed a fist and brought it up against the other man's cheek, knocking him onto his side and off Roxas. He scrambled to his feet again and took a step forward but was knocked off balance from being tripped by Zexion.

"Damn it," breathed Roxas, tears pouring down his face as he pushed himself up from the ground.

_I have to get away. I need to find Axel._

"Axel! Axel!" shouted Roxas at the top of his voice but his throat was dry and burned with every breath.

An arm hooked around Roxas' neck from behind, causing him to choke.

"You're not going anywhere! Once you're out of the way, I can take Axel back for myself," whispered Zexion darkly into the boy's ear.

He tightened his grip around Roxas' throat.

Roxas leaned his head forward and snapped it back, knocking into Zexion's nose.

The man gasped in pain and staggered back, releasing Roxas again. But swiftly, he grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and spun him around, punching him square in the nose.

Roxas stumbled back and bumped into the wall, blood pouring down the front of his lips, chin, and neck. Roxas looked up at Zexion; his nose was dripping blood too.

Zexion walked forward and pressed his hand around Roxas' neck and slammed his fist against the boy's face, causing his head to pound viciously against the wall.

Everything was out of focus, he felt nauseous. He felt warm liquid running down the back of his neck. He was so dizzy and blackness formed around him.

Zexion raised his fist for another blow.

Suddenly another fist bashed into the side of Zexion's cheek, sending him flying a several feet and hit the ground hard and skid a few inches.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him again," growled a furious redhead through clenched teeth.

Axel was glaring down at Zexion with emerald eyes that were burning with anger.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again!" shouted Axel walking forward and grabbing Zexion by the front of his shirt. "You bastard!"

Axel raised a fist into the air. Zexion made a faint whimper and turned away from Axel, his eyes shut tight, bracing for the collision.

"Axel," called the soft voice of Roxas.

Axel blinked and his head snapped to the side, gazing at Roxas from over his shoulder.

"Axel don't hurt him," pleaded Roxas in a weak voice. "Please, don't be mad at him. It's not his fault. He was just mad."

The red-haired man turned his head and looked down at Zexion. He let go of the other man's shirt and rushed toward Roxas who began to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, a thick streak of dark red blood followed on the wall.

"Roxas!" exclaimed Axel running and kneeling down in front of Roxas. "Roxas, are you alright?"

His whole body was shaking and tears dripped down his cheek as he looked at the blond haired boy. But from the looks of it, Roxas looked more of a red head than a blond.

"Roxas?" whimpered Axel softly, placing his hands gently on Roxas' cheeks and carefully lifted his head up.

Blood ran down his face from the top of his head, his eyes were half closed.

"Axel," mumbled Roxas, his voice so soft it was barely heard.

He shook his head weakly and looked at the boy, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay Roxas," whispered Axel in a weak voice, trying to smile but failed. "Everything will be okay. I'm here and…" He couldn't finish, the words were caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Axel," said Zexion in a low voice as he stood just a few feet beside Axel, one hand rubbing the other arm nervously.

"You," snarled Axel with rage as he turned his head and glared at the other man. "This…this is all your fault! Just…leave!"

"Axel I-"

"I SAID LEAVE!!"

Zexion jumped slightly in fear before turning slowly and running off, disappearing into the black of night.

Axel was breathing heavily as he turned his head back to look at Roxas.

"Roxas, this is all my fault," sobbed Axel, tilting his head down and pressing it to the one of the boy's. "Roxas, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Roxas gently, a small smile on his lips.

"But…I was the one that brought you here and I knew Zexion would overreact but I still…"

Roxas shook his head weakly.

"I'm glad I came here with you…I still am…Zexion….was just upset that's all. He really liked you."

"Roxas…"

The boy smiled and tilted his chin up, brushing his lips with those of the older man. Axel placed several passionate kisses upon the blonds' soft lips. As Axel pulled back, Roxas fell forward and rested limply against Axel's chest, his head on his shoulder.

"Roxas?" asked Axel in shock.

The boy didn't reply. Eyes were closed and breathing was so faint it seemed nonexistent.

"R-Roxas?" cried Axel with fear in his voice as he gripped the boy's shoulders. "Roxas, wake up! Roxas!"

His pleas went unanswered and the redhead bit his lower lip so hard that crimson liquid pooled over the wound. He took in a shuddering breath, not knowing what to do, not wanting to leave the boy. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders and buried his face in the nineteen-year-old's shoulder, sobbing hard.

"Roxas…wake up….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry Roxas…"


	10. Forgotten

Everything was so dark. Everything felt cold and numb but still every inch of him prickled with pain. With every breath, it felt like fire in his lungs.

"Poor Roxas…"

_Kairi…_

"I hope he's going to be okay…"

_Naminé…_

"The doctor said he'll be fine…"

_Boss…_

"I wish there was something I could do for him…"

_Sora…_

"This is all my fault…I should have been watching him…I could have protected him…"

_…who…is that?_

"Axel…it's not your fault! If it wasn't for you Roxas would be dead!"

_Axel….who's Axel? Why is Boss yelling at him? And…who's Roxas?_

Eyes opened slowly, dark lashes fluttering as deep blue eyes were exposed to blinding overhead lights. Figures all stood around him, on his left and on his right. He shifted his gaze to the left, a pale blur stood beside a pink one nearest his head.

_Naminé and Kairi…_

On his right, a taller dark smear with orange at the top and beside him was a shorter figure with what looked like wild spiky hair.

_Boss and Sora…_

He shut his eyes again.

_Why is everyone here? What happened? Where are Axel and Roxas? I heard them all talking about them…_

He parted his chapped lips to speak but his throat was dry and stung horribly. His head was throbbing and moving was impossible. He shut his eyes tight before opening them again to clear his vision, but it did very little as he opened them again.

"He's awake! Everyone! He's awake!" exclaimed the honey sweet voice of Naminé.

She leaned forward over the groggy boy.

"Move Naminé! I want to see him too!" grumbled the red haired Kairi as she pushed Naminé out of the way so she could take a look at him. "Wow he really is awake! I can't believe it!"

"Roxas, I'm so glad you're okay!" squealed the cheery voice of Sora and he jumped up and down. "I came over as soon as I heard what had happened!" His deep blue eyes were filled with emotion as he gave his friend a quick hug.

"Roxas ma'boy!" boomed the hardy voice of Wakka. "Axel come here! He really is awake!" The muscled man placed a large hand on the boy know as Roxas' shoulder before as he turned and gestured for someone to come over.

_I'm Roxas? Then…who's Axel?_

Suddenly a tall and dangerously thin man with the wildest spiky red hair that the boy has ever seen came hurtling past Wakka, pushing him out of the way.

"Roxas! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed in disbelief, his tired dull green eyes were rimmed with tears. "You idiot! I was so worried about you!" He reached down and gripped Roxas' shoulders.

"W-who are you?" asked the blond in a raspy voice that was so soft he could hardly hear it.

The red haired man shook his head in disbelief, a look of total devastation on his face.

"Roxas…it's me! Axel! Don't you remember me?" he said, his voice close to sobbing.

The boy shook his head weakly.

"No I don't," he replied confused at what was going on as he shook his head again slowly.

His face was horrorstruck as he shook his head slowly, his open jaw quivering, not being able to say words. He pressed a hand over his mouth and stepped back away from the boy, his emerald eyes filling with tears.

"H-He…can't remember me…" whispered Axel in a hollow voice that was muffled by his hand.

"Wow, I've never seen Professor Axel so shaken up before," whispered Kairi with awe as he leaned over to Naminé.

"Yeah, I've never seen him loose his cool like this," Naminé whispered back.

Something snapped in his mind.

_Wait a minute…_

"Naminé, Kairi, can you help me up please?" asked Roxas as he turned his head to look at the two girls.

The gossiping girls nodded wordlessly and quickly helped Roxas sit up. The task was easier said then done for Roxas. His body was stiff and ached with every little movement. Sitting upright was a lot worse than lying down. His head was spinning. Either that or the room was. He shook his head to clear it before turning to look upon the still horrified redhead leaning against the wall.

"Professor Axel?" he asked unsure.

The man blinked and removed his hand slowly.

"Roxas…you remember me?" he asked, hope rising in his voice.

"Of course I remember you. You're my Professor at the university," replied Roxas with an innocent smile. "That's all I can remember at the moment. Where am I and how did I get here?"

"Roxas," said Naminé in her soft sweet voice as she leaned forward, a kind smile on her pale face. "You're in the hospital. You were attacked and Professor Axel and Mr. Wakka helped you. Do you remember?"

He thought a moment and fuzzy pictures came of a man striking him and then a red haired man kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah," mumbled Roxas as he looked down at the white blanket that covered his legs. "But only bits and pieces…"

He looked at his hands; both his arms were wrapped in bandages, even his fingers.

"All I can really remember is…being attacked by someone I can't remember and Professor shouting…"

"Is that all?" asked Axel as he walked up beside Roxas, looking down at him apprehensively.

Roxas nodded and the redhead closed his eyes with a quiet yet relieved sigh.

"Um excuse me everyone but visiting hours are over," came the voice of a young brunet haired nurse standing in the doorway.

"Oh thank you Nurse Aeris," said Naminé hastily. "Roxas, we have to leave now so get some more rest okay? I'll come and visit you tomorrow."

She leaned forward and hugged him gingerly yet affectionately, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before stepping back to let Kairi give him a hug too. Roxas blushed lightly, placing his fingertips over the spot Naminé kissed and making a timid yet embarrassed smile. But he could have sworn he heard a faint scoff coming from the redhead's direction.

Everyone said their good byes and gave their best wishes for Roxas to make a full recovery before each leaving the hospital room. Everyone…except for Axel.

"Excuse me sir," said the nurse timidly. "I don't mean to be rude but you must be going now."

"Yes I know," replied Axel dully, sounding a bit irritated. "Just give me a minute alone with Roxas okay?"

The nursed nodded happily before checking her watch and hurrying off.

"Professor, what's the matter?" asked Roxas, looking up at the redhead.

"Roxas…I want to know…if you remember anything else about me…" asked Axel calmly as he sat on the bed next to Roxas.

"Well…all I can remember is that you're my Professor and…" he paused in thought.

"And?" asked Axel persisted, leaning closer.

"And…I remember something about a car coming at me and you saving me…and something about a detention…I guess that's the same thing I suppose."

"That's it?" asked Axel anxiously.

"Yeah that's about it so far…That and I'm staying with you because of my aunt."

"Alright," said Axel sounding disappointed as he stood up about to leave. "You should get more rest."

"No wait!" exclaimed Roxas as he latched onto Axel's long sleeve.

For some reason, he couldn't bare the redhead to leave him. The very thought terrified him. He didn't even know why.

"Please, could you just stay with me…just until I fall asleep?" pleaded the boy as he looked up at Axel longingly.

Axel just looked down at him questionably.

"I know it sounds silly but…for some reason…I'm scared of you leaving and being alone…for some reason I want to be with you," spluttered Roxas all at once.

"Alright," replied Axel simply in a low tired voice as he gave a very slight smile.

He leaned forward and helped Roxas lay back down on his bed before sitting in a chair beside him.

Roxas felt totally exhausted and falling to sleep was instant.

The red, spiky-haired man smiled sadly down at the slumbering blond. With a slender hand, he caressed the boy's soft bruised cheek.

"I guess you really don't remember me," he murmured sadly. "I guess it's best that you don't remember what was."

"Excuse me," whispered the young nurse as she walked into the room. "Please forgive me sir but your time is up and I need to turn out the lights. Rules are rules and I allowed you to stay as long as I could manage."

"Alright I'll go. Thank you," said Axel as he got to his feet. "I appreciate it."

The nurse made a sweet smile and gave a slight nod.

"Drive home safely now," she said in a cheery voice before flicking off the light switch of the room and walking out into the darkened hallway.

Axel turned and looked down at Roxas. He sighed quietly and leaned forward. He closed his eyes, letting a single tiny tear fall down his cheek as he placed a single tender kiss on the young blond boy's lips. He moved away, standing up straight and walking out the room, taking one last longing look at the sleeping Roxas before closing the door shut behind him.


	11. Changes

"Make sure you just take what you need for the rest of the week alright Roxas?" asked Axel as he walked up the stairs beside the blond boy. "Geez, could you walk any slower?"

"I'm sorry!" whined Roxas as he stopped for the eighth time to catch his breath. "I've been in bed for weeks so I haven't been this active."

"We're five stories up so don't collapse and pass out! I don't want to have to carry your sorry ass all the way back down," he complained irritably, crossing his arms and leaning back against the concrete wall.

"Leave my ass out of this!" Roxas snapped back angrily.

He leaned forward wheezing, placing a hand on his slightly bent knee while the other hand gripped the railing.

"Look, your aunt's apartment is just one more floor. You think you can make it without having a heart attack?"

Roxas just gave him a sideways glare.

_'I may have forgotten some things about him…But I still remember why I hate him so much. He's such a heartless jerk!'_

"I just got out of the hospital Professor. I'd liked to keep from having to go back," said Roxas standing up straight.

"Alright, alright," said Axel annoyed as he lazily batted at the air as if there was a fly in front of his face. "No need to get your diapers in a bunch whiny baby."

Roxas scowled, giving Axel another sideways glance. Wordlessly, he began making his way up the stairs again.

Axel just rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and followed after him, a sad expression on face as his emerald eyes stared longingly at the back of the blonde's head.

Roxas reached the top of the sixth floor stairs, huffing heavily and ready to pass out.

Suddenly Axel came up beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the boy's arm over and across his shoulders, letting the boy rest against him as they walk down the hall.

Roxas looked up at his teacher with wonder, a light blush on his cheeks. Axel was looking ahead, his face serious like it always was. For some reason, being this close to him made Roxas feel strange, but also nervous at the same time – he actually liked it.

The two stopped in front of a white wooden door with the number '634' inscribed on a gold plate that hung high on the door.

Roxas slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with three keys on them. He picked the short copper colored one and fit it into the lock above the door knob. Upon turning it, a faint _**'click'**_ could be heard. Depositing the keys back into the pocket of his tan pants, he turned the knob and easily pushed the door open. The eerie creaking sound it made caused a chill to run up Roxas' spine.

All seemed quiet as Axel helped Roxas through the door and closing it behind them. The white hallway was empty, so were the kitchen on the left and the living room on the right. What really caught Roxas' attention was how abnormally clean it was.

_'Wow, it's so clean in here!'_ thought Roxas in awe. _'Normaly it's a complete mess every time I come home…I wonder what happened after I left…'_

Roxas pulled himself away from Axel's support and walked forward to look through the open door of the kitchen and living room. The room may seem nice…but it still gave Roxas' a fearful ache in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, the loud creak of the door emitted behind him and he turned sharply.

_'Oh crap,'_ Roxas thought dreadfully. _'Auntie Tifa's home…'_

He took a stop back farther away from the door. Axel, who was closet, backed away from the door and stood a few feet in front of Roxas to protect him.

The door opened slowly and a lovely black-haired woman walked in. Her pale cheeks were a soft pink from the work of climbing up all those stairs. It was near the end of spring so her clothes were a simple black skirt that went a few inches above her knees, a matching top with thin spaghetti straps that rested on the sides of her shoulders, and a faded denim jacket. She stepped in, some strands of long straight black hair falling in front of her healthy looking face. She froze as she spotted the tall red haired man.

"Wh-Who are you?" she demanded flustered, taking a slight step back, her reddish brown eyes fixed with fear to the slim face of Axel.

Roxas gripped the shirt at Axel's sides, hiding. He was so terrified.

It seemed, at his touch, Axel tensed as if sensing Roxas' fright. Perhaps that was because the young blond was trembling as he pressed against the Professor's back.

_'Disappear…just disappear,'_ he wished silently.

Whether if he meant it for himself or his aunt, he didn't know or care. He just wanted to this panic to go away.

The black-haired woman tilted her head and stared curiously at the tall man's side.

"Roxas?" she asked in a gently soft voice that sounded unsure.

Roxas froze, his chest tightening.

_'Oh no,'_ he cried with dread in his thoughts.

He clutched tighter to Axel's side.

Axel remained silent, jutting out his chin and glaring down at the woman darkly.

"Harm a single hair on his head and I'll kill you," he growled in a dark whisper.

"Oh," she murmured softly almost sadly as she moved a hand so that her finger tips touched the bottom of her lower lip.

She hung her head slightly in submission.

"Look, I know I have done horrible things but…I won't harm him," she said in a calm tone as she raised her head to look strongly into the man's deadly eyes. "Please, just let me talk to my nephew, let me apologize for my sins."

Roxas tilted his head and peered from behind Axel at his aunt. He was scared but he somehow knew she was telling the truth.

_She looks so different…She's changed…_

Slowly he moved away from Axel and walked toward his aunt. He stopped in front of her, they were nearly eye to eye but he was slightly taller now.

"Oh Roxas," she said, her voice on the verge of a sob. "I'm so sorry."

She reached up and gingerly placed his hands on the boy's bruised cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed his bandaged forehead softly.

"I was so awful to you," she whispered as he looked into his eyes, hers rimming with tears. "After you left…I realized what I've been doing…I felt so sick inside. I got help and I'm better now. I quit drinking and I realized how much you suffered. You didn't deserve the life you had with me. Roxas I'm sorry for what I did and I know you may never forgive me…" She couldn't finish, for the threat of bursting into sobs was becoming difficult to hold back.

"Auntie…" said Roxas softly. "I forgive you."

Her face then turned into a mix of emotions and expressions. Her mouth was slightly open as if speechless, and her eyes both happy and sad.

"Roxas," she whispered happily as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

Roxas smiled weakly yet happily, hugging his aunt back. It really was hard to forgive what she had done but she changed. She is very kind and it shines in her eyes.

_'This must be the real Auntie Tifa mama told me of. This is her sister that's back to her old self again.'_

Tifa pulled away from Roxas.

"Come, let's go sit in the living room," she said gently in her sweet and confident voice.

The two walked into the next room, Axel following closely behind. Roxas and Tifa sat beside one another on the small black leather sofa, Axel leaning against the wall beside the door frame, his arms crossed.

Tifa turned and looked at the boy's injuries; lightly bruised cheeks, a small square Band-Aid on his left jaw, a thin wrap across his forehead and around his head, an inch long stitch over his left eyebrow, and the bandages wrapped around his whole stomach.

"What happed to you Roxas?" she asked worried as she brushed some hair from the boys face.

"I was…attack a few nights ago after I left work at the Café," he replied, recalling what he was told by the others. "But it's no big deal. I'm okay now."

Tifa placed a hand on the boy's cheek.

"I'm glad you are," she said softly. "I wish I knew. You're so badly wounded. How did you manage to live after such a thing?"

"It was Professor Axel that saved me," said Roxas with a slight smile as he glanced over to the side at Axel. "He chased away the attacker and Boss called for help."

He sounded like an innocent child that was filled with glee.

She turned and looked at Axel.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully in a kind voice.

Axel just gave a lazy wave in response.

Tifa sighed as she looked upon Roxas.

"You look so much like your father Cloud," she said sadly. "It's almost like I'm seeing him face to face again. My twin sister Rinoa married a good man and had a wonderful son that I should have treated far better."

Roxas' eyes saddened. Hearing about his mother and father tugged at his heart painfully but he still smiled slightly, the memory of them together as a family, all happy, made him happy.

"If you want Roxas, you can move back in with me," suggested Tifa, tossing some long hair from her shoulder.

Roxas looked up at her, his face half started at her suggestion. But, he already knew his answer.

"I'm sorry Aunty but…I want to keep living with Professor Axel," he said softly.

Axel made a slight twitch, his face plain but eyes swirling with all sorts of feelings, but he remained silent, his gaze fixed on the blond boy.

Tifa made a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

"I understand Roxas," she said softly.

She turned her head and looked at Axel with stern eyes.

"Take good care of my nephew Professor Axel," she instructed firmly in a serious tone.

Axel only smiled so very faintly and gave a single nod, almost a bow of his head in understanding to the young woman.


	12. Just Ask

The next day, Roxas was finally able to return to his classes. The feelings were mixed; happy to be back with his friends yet not so happy with long classes, a certain red-haired bossy teacher, and loads of homework.

The blond sat at his normal seat at the back of Axel's class. Everyone was silent and the sound of pens and pencils scratching on paper was the only sound in the room. The blond scribbled down a couple equations into his notebook. Roxas was actually a bit distracted. He kept thinking of how Axel and his Aunt Tifa arranged for Roxas to move in with Axel. The very thought made the pit of his stomach bubble with faint excitement.

_'What the hell? Why am I excited about moving in with him?'_ Roxas thought to himself, flustered with his questionable emotions within him.

The teen could barely stay focused on the work that was in front of him, thoughts of confusion swelling his brain. Soon, confusion turned to procrastination as Roxas desperately awaited the sound of the bell, nearly snapping his pencil as time crawled. He sank down into his uncomfortable wooden seat that was connected to the desk, which made leaning back on the back two legs impossible.

A faint dainty cough emitted from his right. He turned his head slightly and his eyes immediately fixed on a pale radiant girl that sat two rows away, just a few feet ahead of him. Her pale-blond appearance gave off an elegant glow from the sunlight that cast shimmering beams through the large glass windows.

A light blush spread across the young boy's cheeks.

_'Naminé's so pretty…'_ he thought to himself, admiring the frail figure of the girl._ 'She's so perfect…she's the smartest girl in class maybe even the whole school. I wonder if she could tutor me…' _

Suddenly a hand collided with the boy's already pink cheek. He had slapped himself.

"What am I thinking!" he exclaimed with disgust at his own teen boy thoughts.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Strife? Surely you were not trying to knock yourself unconscious again to get another trip to the hospital, were you?" Axel had called out as all eyes fell on Roxas. The blond thought the only thought he could possibly think at this moment: _'Oh shit...'_

"N-no, sir. There's no problem...I-um..." Roxas hesitated, looking for an excuse for slapping himself.

_'Nice going Rox, slapping yourself in the middle of class was_ REAL _smooth. Quick, think of a lie!'_ He thought quickly, gazing around at the stares.

"Uh...I...don't...know..." Roxas took a hard gulp as the words exited his mouth, mentally kicking himself for being a complete and utter moron.

"Very well. Maybe detention with me tomorrow will teach you before you attempt to disembowel yourself during my class. And also not to be disruptive," the redhead announced, numerous giggles emerging from the clump of students in the room.

Roxas' shoulder slumped, a look of exhausted defeat on his face. His eyes dropped down and stared blankly at the desk.

_'Good job Roxas,"_ scolded the boy mentally to himself.

"Gawd this sucks," Roxas breathed in irritation, his chin against his chest, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"You say something Roxas?" inquired Axel curiously, sounding somewhat amused. "Another outburst like that and it'll be another day of detention."

"Yes Sir," grumbled Roxas darkly as he looked up at the red-haired teacher who sat with his feet propped up on his desk, an arm resting on the desk while the other lied across his stomach. The male was staring almost blankly at the clock, an odd expression showing faintly on his face.

_'I hate him…'_

He pondered the reason why he even agreed to move in with him. He could have just stayed with his aunt. She had gotten better and still might need some help around the house. He hated Axel so why did he have this nagging feeling of wanting to be so close to him? Perhaps it was a subconscious thing. His old home held to much bad memories so of course his natural instincts were to leave the place. Could that be why? Roxas just nodded his head, making that decision. That was his real reason….right?

He glanced up at Axel. He was still staring at the clock. With the Professor not watching his every move, Roxas turned his head and looked at the back of Naminé head; she was the only one that wasn't giggling at him. His deep blue eyes pleaded for her to look at him, even if it were just a simple glance.

Surprisingly, she turned her head slowly and looked straight at Roxas, a soft smile forming on her thin pale lips. Her shoulders raised slightly, half hiding her smile, giving her a shy and innocent sort of appearance as some strands of her hair fell in front of her face.

Roxas grinned shyly as gave a small wave that he hid behind his desk so the teacher may not see it.

The girl smiled even more. With a quick glance at the teacher, she raised her fingers of one hand that rested on the desk and fluttered them in a shy wave back.

A sudden clearing of the teacher's throat caused the two teens to jump in shock. Their heads turned sharply to look apprehensively at their professor to see if they were caught and will be in trouble.

Lucky for them the teacher wasn't looking at them and was still staring at the clock. His face was plain, but his eyes looked as if it were willing the clock to go by faster, his boots perched on the corner of the desk as he leaned back in this chair.

The two teens heaved a sigh of relief, happy they didn't get in any trouble. They both turned and looked at each other again, giving one last smile before turning back down to their studies.

Twenty minutes later, the bell finally rang and Roxas began to pack his things for his last class of the day.

_'I hope I have all the notes for Trigonometry,'_ contemplated Roxas as he went over the contents of his Math notebook in his head.

Suddenly he blushed, just realizing that Naminé has the same class as him next. He slipped his textbook and binder into his bag and started to walk to the front of the class.

"R-Roxas!" called the sweet timid voice of Naminé.

Roxas stopped and turned to watch the slender girl make her way up to him, tuckering her light blond hair behind an ear. She stopped in font of the boy, her pale cheeks and soft blush of pink.

"Um…Roxas….can I um…ask you something?" she asked nervously, her cobalt eyes never meeting those of the teen boy before her. "I was going to wait till after school to ask you but I just can't wait anymore."

Axel, whose head was lowered and back hunched over papers, was straining to watch the two students that stood in front of his desk, occasionally glancing down the scribble something on a test paper to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"S-Sure Naminé," said Roxas shyly, a faint smile on his face as he looked down at the ground, also blushing faintly.

"Well…" she hesitated, her voice soft. "Well I was wondering if you…" she gulped hard. "If you wanted to go out sometime."

Roxas' head jerked up to look at her, his eyes wide, mouth slightly agape with a look near shock on his face. Axel froze his pencil stopping in mid loop of his cursive writing.

"Y-Y-You mean…" he stuttered, his face a bright red. "You mean on a d-d-date?" He put a lot of emphasis on the last word, not being able to believe it.

_**Snap…**_

The two students turned their head in the direction of the sound. Axel sat with his head lowered to hide his horribly shocked face, the pencil gripped tightly in his hand with the tip broken off and lying on the paper. With his head still lowered, Axel dropped the pencil and swiped up a new one, continuing to mark the sheet of paper.

As if nothing disturbed them, the two looked at each other again.

"I can understand if you don't want to Roxas," murmured Naminé, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear nervously as she looked to the side.

"O-Of course I want to go out with you, Naminé," spluttered Roxas, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt, his insides doing happy flips and flops.

He couldn't help but smile even more as he saw the blond girl smile with glee.

"Really?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

She sprang forward, practically glomping the boy as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a warm embrace.

Roxas felt thrilled that he can be with Naminé, but something felt wrong about this. Something bugged him deep down in his heart. But he was happy now, it mustn't really matter all that much so he simply buried the feeling deep down inside him and returned the hug.

The two were to preoccupied with their new found joy to notice Axel trembling. The pencil gripped so tight his fingers turned from red to white.

"Aren't you two late for class?" growled Axel through gritted teeth in a forced calm tone.

The students looked at each other in shock.

"Oh no, we're going to get in so much trouble!" exclaimed Naminé fretfully.

"Let's go!" said Roxas, quickly grabbing Naminé's hand and rushing out the door.

The loud footsteps of the two sprinting down the hallway echoed down the corridor, leaving the room empty with all but a silently weeping Professor.


	13. The Dream

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Sora in disbelief, pacing back and forth in front of the blond best friend who sat on the stairs at the end of the university hallway. "She really asked you out? You guys are actually dating now?"

"Calm down Sora," Roxas chuckled as he watched the brunet with a slight grin, humored by his friends rush and excitement. "Besides, we're not really going out until, like, the first date."

He was smiling uncontrollably, both at his flustered friend and the fact he's in a relationship with the smartest, prettiest, and nicest girl in the whole school. But there was something else. A feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on, like something was missing and that he should be more excited about going out with Naminé, but he felt almost empty.

The brunet sprang forward and brought his friend into a tight hug, knocking the blond back against the stairs with the spiky haired boy on top.

"Roxas, I'm so happy for you!" said Sora with glee, nuzzling the blond boy's neck with his forehead. "To be honest I'm quite jealous. Naminé gets to keep you all to herself."

Roxas smiled faintly, his eyes gentle as he wrapped arms around the brunette's middle.

"Nothing will change Sora," said Roxas softly, nestling his nose in the soft brown strands of the other boy.

Sora was his best friend. They have been together ever since they were two years old. They share the bond of twins. Sora was like Roxas' other and Roxas' was Sora's other. As kids and still to this day they are inseparable, unwilling to leave the others sides. At night, when Roxas would sleep over at Sora's dorm, they whispered to one another, sharing secrets and of what the future may hold after collage. Sora knew Roxas inside and out, almost like he could read his mind and feel his feelings. Sometimes, Roxas believed Sora knew more about the blond then Roxas knew about himself.

"Yes it will," pouted Sora, snuggling against the blond, his head on the other boy's chest.

"Sora…" murmured Roxas. "I thought you were happy for me. Now you're regretting it?"

"I am happy for you," replied Sora softly. "I just…It used to be just you and me…and I don't want to share you. Naminé is going to take you away from me…"

"Don't say such things Sora," whispered Roxas, wrapping an arm tighter around the brunet's middle and hugging him closer, his cheek pressed in the other boy's brown tresses. "I wouldn't let anyone take me away from you. I couldn't ever bear leaving you. You're my best friend. How do you think I felt when you started going out with Kairi a few months ago?"

Sora raised his left hand slightly, fingers and palm stretched open.

Roxas smiled and pressed his right hand against Sora's, the two linking their fingers together.

"Do you have any idea where you're taking Naminé for the first date?" asked Sora in a soft quiet voice, snuggling against the blond.

"The carnival I guess," replied Roxas with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's coming up this weekend and I thought it might be fun."

The brunet was silent.

"And I promise to bring you back a stuffed Teddy bear," sighed Roxas with a pleasant smile and humored chuckle.

Sora smiled happily and hugged his friend tightly.

"Let's hang out tomorrow after you serve detention okay?" said the brunet, not asking but telling his friend, giving the blond no choice to refuse.

"Yeah sure thing," replied Roxas without hesitating.

Sora shifted on top of Roxas, the side of his head against the blond boy's chest.

"Hey Roxas?" chuckled Sora softly.

"Yeah Sora?" replied Roxas, curious of his friends odd mood.

"I can hear your heart beat."

"Means I'm alive," murmured Roxas, suddenly feeling oddly empty. "I guess it would be kinda a bad if you couldn't hear it." Roxas gave weak chuckle.

Sora chuckled faintly too.

_'What an odd pair of friends we make…'_

Roxas smiled at the thought.

"What's it like?" asked Sora suddenly.

Somehow Roxas knew what his friend was asking.

"Living with Professor Axel? It's actually kind of creepy and aggravating at the same time," said Roxas with a faint bitterness in his voice.

"Creepy?" asked Sora curiously, looking up at the blond.

"Yeah, usually he's so mean and impatient with me but…he's nice to me at times and other times hardly looks or talks to me…"

"That is creepy! You two are usually at each others throats every time you both make eye contact," pointed out Sora with a slight laugh. "The Professor sure is weird."

Roxas nodded and laughed in agreement. But something was bothering him, something nagging at the back of his mind. He had a dream the previous night. A dream that really bothered him. He questioned whether he should share it with his friend or not.

"Can I tell you something Sora?" asked Roxas quietly; still pondering his decision to tell his friend what was on his mind.

"Of course you can!" exclaimed Sora sounding offended, his eyes fixed with his friends, a hurt expression on his face.

Roxas bit his lower lip guiltily, feeling nervous.

Sora made sad, almost puppy-like eyes, making an expression of close to crying.

"Aww I can't stay mad at you!" whined Sora, hugging his friend tightly, rubbing his cheek against the blond boy's chest. "Please tell me!"

"Alright, alright Sora, it's okay," chuckled Roxas, patting the top of his friend's head. "I had this really weird dream last night…I don't quite understand it and it unnerves me…"

"Tell me, tell me!" exclaimed Sora like a curious child.

"Well…"

A certain tall red-haired man was cleaning up the papers from his desk. His day was finally over, thank god. It was time for him to go home and he couldn't wait to leave this day behind him. He threw the papers into his desk drawer and swiped the keys from off the desk. Stepping out of the class, the Professor closed the door and locked it behind him. He made a heavy sigh, pocketing his hands before turning and making his way down the hall towards the stairs leading down from the second floor.

"It was really weird and normal at first," began Roxas, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. "We were all sitting in class; you, me, Naminé, and Kairi. We were just laughing and talking but the classroom was empty…"

The redhead nibbled his thin pale bottom lip, a habit he wished quite like his nicotine addiction. Doing this was a way to keep his mind off a much wanted smoke. How long has it been? A year? He made his way down the steps, but stopped just before rounding the corner to the lower level for the faint sound of voices came raising up from below.

"…We were all sitting in class; you, me, Naminé, and Kairi. We were just laughing and talking but the classroom was empty. Suddenly things just turned into vapor and you all just drifted away and so did everything else. I was standing there all alone. Then there were these three long streams of vapor. The tips were black the middles were white and the top tips were red. They came spiraling together until it started to form something…" the blond drifted off, trying to recall his dream.

"Something? Something what? What else?" asked Sora, eager to hear more of the other boy's story.

"First it was shoes then, black pants….then a white shirt, arms and a neck and…"

"Yes, yes?" strained Sora, his eyes wide with curiosity and excitement.

"Then…a face. It was Professor Axel…"

The spoken of redhead froze.

"He looked really sad and I've never wanted to be close to him so badly. Somehow, he was standing in front of me, just inches from my face. I swear I could faintly feel his breath against my face."

Roxas began to blush lightly, not even realizing this as his face gave a dreamy expression.

"He whispered my name. It sounded like he was actually right there in front of me. Then he just…kissed me. It felt…so real. His lips were warm and soft. His touch…I swear it was actually happening. I was really happy and I wanted to kiss him more but…it started raining…the raindrops fell on my cheek…" he paused, now coming back to reality and out of his dream and looking down at his younger friend. He blushed with embarrassment. "It's stupid I know," he muttered softly, looking away from the piercing sapphire eyes of the brunette.

The eavesdropping professor sat silently on the fourth bottom step of the second flood staircase, absorbing every word the young blond said just around the corner at the bottom step. He closed his eyes, hiding his emerald jeweled eyes. He remembered that night all too clearly and was hurt and surprised the boy could remember it. He thought back:

_It was the middle of the night. The young blond student slept soundly in his bed in the spare bedroom of the Professor's apartment. The scarlet haired teacher was watching silently at the door way. His thin figure leaning against the frame, the door ajar and a tall thin beam of light illuminated the peaceful expression of the snoozing blond teenager. He felt aggravated, having to keep his distance with the student. Stealing moments like this every night was not enough for him at this point. He stepped forward, entering the room. He stood beside the bed, gazing down at Roxas with glowing green eyes filled with wanting and sadness. He sat down on the bed beside the shape lying beneath the white sheets. He leaned forward, his emerald eyes sliding closed. "Roxas," he man whispered before brushing his lips gently against those of the teens. Every second his heart ached more and more. Tears of remorse dripped from his eyes and plopped down onto the soft rosy cheeks of Roxas. He wished he could just shake the boy awake and make him remember him, but he knew that wouldn't be good. The poor boy was hurt enough because of him. Remembering might only make things worse._

"It's not stupid Roxas!" exclaimed Sora sitting up to look at his friend better, his expression troubled. "I wonder if this means anything!"

The brunette's voice cut through the teachers thoughts, bringing him back into the now.

"Sora, yes it is," retorted the blond calmly. "It was just stupid ol'dream and it doesn't mean a thing. I hate him…" his last statement didn't sound too sure and came out in a soft voice but could still be heard from the listening redhead.

"Roxas…" murmured Sora in a soft sympathetic voice, not knowing what to say to his friend.

"Don't worry about it Sora," chuckled Roxas cheerfully, hugging his friend. "It's just some weird dream."

Not wanting to hear anymore, the teacher with ruby-red hair stood up and began walking down the last three steps, making enough noise to make his approach known.

The two surprised by the sudden noise, jumped to their feet, separating just as the tall man rounded the staircase corner.

"Roxas, it's time to go," said the professor in an icy tone, not bothering to look at either teen as he walked passed them out the open door on the right.

Roxas made a quiet sigh and turned, watching the teacher disappear out into the parking lot.

"I'll see you later Sora," he mumbled with a weak smile as he hugged his friend goodbye.

"Hurry it up Roxas!" called the irritated voice of the teacher. "I don't have all day!"

"Coming Professor!" Roxas called back over his shoulder.

He gave his brown haired friend one last hug before turning and sprinting out the door after Axel, leaving the brunette all alone in the empty hall.

"That dream wasn't just nothing Roxas," whispered Sora to himself. "I see the way the Professor looks at you…"


	14. Trapped

Axel was hastily picking up papers, folders, and other reports. He tossed the papers into his black leather briefcase and slammed the lid down, locking it with the two silver clasps. He was frantic, running a hand through his hair and double checking to see if he had collected everything.

The blond student stood in front of the teacher's desk, his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Um…Professor?" asked Roxas.

The redhead looked up at him.

"Sorry Roxas but I don't have time for your detention today. You can serve it on Monday," said Axel hurriedly as he swiftly pulled off his half-moon spectacles and grabbed his briefcase.

"Yeah sure," murmured the blond, still watching the rushing teacher.

Axel picked up his black backpack and slung it onto his shoulder, the briefcase held in his hand.

"I'll see you later Roxas. Try to at least be back before dawn," he muttered a bit distracted as he headed for the door.

"Yes Professor…" said Roxas in more of a mumbled voice as the watched the teacher leave before making a gleeful giggle.

"No detention!" he shouted to his brunette friend that was waiting in the downstairs hallway.

"What?! No way!" exclaimed Sora in surprise before receiving a tackle hug from Roxas.

"Yeah, Professor Axel was in a rush and had to go somewhere so he let me go for the day!"

"That's so awesome! Now our Friday night together can start!" grinned Sora, hooking an arm around the blond's neck playfully.

"I heard the arcade is charging half price for kids over eighteen."

"Good thing we're one year ahead huh Roxas?"

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a blast!"

The two ran out of the university to Sora's black 1986 Ford Elan Thunderbird, both arm in arm. The two jumped in and drove right out the empty parking lot and sped down the road, the radio cranked up to a defining level.

"I'm all alone thinking of yesterday's blues. I don't like to do, but I ain't got nothing else to do," the two sang together, rocking their heads to the sound of Stereoman by Ellegarden.

"I've got a friend. He's here now, he lives in my head. When I'm all alone I talk to my stereoman," sang Roxas as he moved his head from side to side with the beat while playing an invisible guitar in his hands.

"I just can't let go. It makes me sick!" the two sang together, leaning toward each other, their spikes of hair brushing the tops of the other's head.

"The only heaven I know is heaven in the sound. All I can do is close my eyes. The only heaven I know, my stereoman is fine, he takes me everywhere I go," sang Sora, drumming the steering wheel with his hands.

"I'm doing this to pick up the things I dropped off. I had it all, or maybe I just thought I had it all. I just can't let go. Would you hear me out? Tell me if I'm wrong. It only makes me sick," sang Roxas, shaking his head sassily at Sora.

"The only heaven I know is the heaven in the sound. All I can do is close my eyes. The only heaven I know, my stereoman is fine. He takes me everywhere I go. It's over my friend, the storm is gone and I still think of you, yeah I still think of you. You're older, grown up; you won't believe I still think of you. But I still think of you. I just can't let go, it makes me sick! The only heaven I know is the heaven in the sound. All I can do is close my eyes. The only heaven I know, my stereoman is fine. He takes me everywhere I go!" the duo sang until they finally reached the end of their favorite song.

"Holdonholdonholdon!" exclaimed Roxas in a rush of voice in one breath.

The blond patted the brunette on the shoulder and pointed over to the library a few block ahead of them on the right.

"I need to go and drop off some over due library books," explained Roxas just realizing the fact himself.

"Can't you just wait?" asked Sora irritably, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"No way man! I need to turn it in now! If I return another book in late for the twelfth time this month, I'm going to loose my card!" whined the blond.

"Alright, fine!" Sora grumbled, slowing down and parking just outside the large library steps.

Roxas grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He hastily ran up the stone steps up to the large oak doors.

A pencil scratched swiftly across paper, notes being jotted down on the white sheet. A busy redhead was looking from one book to another and then back down to his writing, his hand never stopping in its printing. The library, with it's tall shelve and long halls was quiet.

"Never thought I would see you again," sounded a familiar voice.

The professor stopped completely and turned his head to look up at a man with half his face covered by marble colored hair. A large stack of books were held at the bottom with his hands, going from his navel and up to his chest. Axel frowned viciously, before turning away from the man.

"Don't be like that Axel," whined the man as he plopped the heavy stack of books onto the long polished oak table beside Axel.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me in such a manor," growled Axel through gritted teeth. "You caused me quite the agonizing trouble."

"Axel…" he said weakly, his shoulders drooping, a sad and weak expression on his face. "I'm sorry for what I've done. You know that. I feel guilty and I regret it every second of my life."

Axel tensed, teeth bared as he slammed his pencil against the desk before turning to face the man he now hated.

"What the hell do you want Zexion? I told you, it's over! We're done and I never want to see your face again!" he shouted with rage and anger as he gripped the front of the man's buttoned up white collared shirt.

"Calm down Axel!" snapped Zexion, his eyes darting from left to right to see who was around; the library was practically empty and for those who were present were all in the secluded back.

"Sorry," he whispered, letting go of the man and falling back down into his seat, a look of defeat on his face.

"That Roxas is a lucky one you know," Zexion pointed out to Axel as he twisted one of the redheads spike between his fingers. "I'm jealous. He has you all to himself and I'm really going to miss the sex."

"Not anymore," sighed Axel weakly as he crossed his arms over his note book and stared down blankly. "After he woke up from the attack he lost his memories of ever having feelings for me…all he can remember is how he used to hate me."

"Axel," murmured Zexion softly, cupping Axel's chin in his hands and turning his head to face his. "I'm sorry but stop hurting yourself by keeping your feelings from him. I can't stand seeing you like this. My feelings for you will never go away completely but I know I lost you to someone else. I can live with that. But seeing you hurt makes me sick inside and that boy doesn't deserve you! You're kind, smart, and good hearted even though you act arrogant, selfish, rude and cold. You shouldn't allow him to miss out on someone as wonderful as you for that is the cruelest thing you can ever do to him."

Axel gave Zexion a sympathetic yet understanding look.

"I see that you love him more than me and I know he loves you back, even if he just can't remember it right now. But…just let me have one last kiss before I have to let you go for good, for old times sake," he whispered to Axel, just inches from his face.

Softly, Zexion pressed his lips to those of the professor's. Axel allowed this. It was just a simple kiss for an old lover. Zexion placed his hands on Axel's chest while Axel pulled him closer from the waist.

There was a loud thunk sound from behind them. Startled, Zexion pulled away from Axel only to gasp in shock.

"Oh no," he whispered through his fingers pressed to his lips.

Axel looked up at him with a puzzled look and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He froze. There standing in the doorway was Roxas, his book bag lying on the floor at his feet. The look of horror on the blonde's face made Axel's heart and stomach tighten with a sickening fear.

"Roxas!" called Axel in surprise, now realizing what he had done.

The blond just stared at them, not knowing why he felt like this. For some reason the sight made his heart ache with pain and loneliness. He felt trapped. Suddenly his head throbbed, sending a wave of stinging pain through him. He cried out, his hands flying up and gripping the sides of his heads. A flash of memory came to his mind; Zexion was sitting on the teacher's desk, Axel standing before him and they….

Roxas cried out louder. Then he realized something. Axel and Zexion were together! He remember how he had caught them and found out Axel was cheating on his fiancé with that other man he was kissing just now.

"Roxas!" shouted Axel alarmed, getting up hastily from his seat and stumbling toward Roxas.

The boy's head jerked up to look at the man.

"No! Get away from me!" he cried in fear, his instincts telling him to run.

The boy turned and ran out the door. He couldn't bear to look at those two anymore. But something was stabbing at the back of his head, screaming at him to remember something. Tears poured down his cheeks as he ran down the many stone steps, the sun blinding his eyes. Why was he feeling like this? Why did he feel this familiar…jealousy.

"Roxas look out!" shouted Axel, running after the boy desperately trying to catch up with the blond that had run unknowingly into the street.

Things seemed to move in slow motion, the front of a car racing toward him. Roxas gasped, the blinding headlights illuminating something in his mind; the memory of this happening before came back to him.

"Roxas!"

The voice seemed distance and echoed in his memories. As the picture played in his head, the real thing was happening all over again. The boy was tackled by his professor, sending the two flying onto the sidewalk just as the car sped past the spot where Roxas once stood.

Regaining his senses he blinked and looked up at Axel. He froze but quickly pushed himself away from the redhead, hastily stumbling to his feet and backing away from Axel.

"G-Get away from me," he whispered in terror.

"Axel!" shouted the voice of Zexion.

Roxas turned his head sharply and looked at him. His insides began filling with all sorts of emotions and his head began to throb painfully.

"Oh my gawd Roxas! Are you alright?" wailed the brunette fretfully as he ran across the street and over to his blond friend.

"Sora!" Roxas cried, lunging into the open arms of his friend.

Axel had scrambled to his feet just as Zexion came up beside him.

"I want to go," sobbed Roxas into Sora's chest.

The brunette looked down helplessly at his friend before looking up and glaring at Axel.

"Come on Roxas," said Sora to Roxas but was still glairing at Axel. "Let me take you back to my house."

Roxas nodded, still clinging to his friend as Sora led him back to the car. They got in and sped off without looking back at the crimson haired teacher that watched helplessly after them until the taillights disappeared around the corner.


	15. The First Date

The night was electrified. All around, lights flashed and laughter buzzed. The air was thick with the scent of food.

"Let's go on that ride Roxas!" exclaimed the sweet cheery voice of Naminé as she took the arm of a blond boy.

Roxas, smiling brightly, stumbled along as she led him to the rollercoaster that worked at a deafening roar as it flew in many directions.

There was nothing better than spending a Saturday night at the carnival. He was finally having some fun for a change. He even forgot about ever feeling upset about Professor Axel when he was at the library. It's been a long time since he laughed and smiled this much.

"Roxas!" called an excided, sweet voice.

"Hold on a sec Naminé," said Roxas as he stopped his walking.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, turning to look at him and stopping as well.

"Roxas!" called the voice again, though it was faint compared to the other voices.

Said bond turned in the direction of the sound and smiled at the figure that was calling him.

"Aunty Tifa!" he exclaimed happily to the black haired woman waving at him.

She hurried over, her smile brighter than the lights in the carnival, her face a radiant glow. Upon closer look, she wore a black tank top that was laced in the back. Her black miniskirt was pleated and her high healed shoes were also black with rhinestones embedded in the strap across her toes. The whole outfit showed off her figure, making her look like a teenage girl. But it was a weird outfit to wear at a carnival.

"Oh Roxas how nice it is to see you!" she said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around the young boy's neck.

He returned the hug warmly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his aunt as they separated.

"Oh," she said a bit surprised, a deep blush on her cheeks. "I, um, I'm here on a date."

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Don't give me that look!" she pouted, turning her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you going here anyway?"

"I'm…on a date too," he said shyly and gripped Naminé's hand gently, a blush on his cheeks.

Tifa blinked at him and then at Naminé.

"Is this her?" she asked inquiringly with a soft smile.

Roxas nodded bashfully.

"I'm Naminé," the young girl introduced, tucking a stand of blond hair behind her ear.

"It's very nice to meet you Naminé!" exclaimed Tifa excitedly as she took the girl's hand in hers. "You can call me Tifa. I'm Roxas' aunt."

The two girls giggled and chatted, leaving poor Roxas just standing there in the background.

"And then, he didn't notice his shoelace was untied so he tripped and spilled soda all over my favorite blouse! He was so red in the face you'd swear he was sun burned!" Naminé gossiped with delight.

"And that's how you and Roxy first met?" Tifa chirped with glee. "Oh how cute!"

"Yeah, and I've never met a boy who apologized repeatedly like that. He was so sweet," replied Naminé with a soft smile as she hugged one of Roxas' arms.

Roxas on the other hand just stood their, red in the face with embarrassment upon having to witness how clumsy he was.

"So who are you here with Aunty?" interjected Roxas quickly to prevent any attempt more stories of his ineptness.

"Oh," she murmured to him blinking. "Here he comes now."

Both Roxas and Naminé turned around to see in the direction Tifa was indicating.

"Oh my Gawd…" said Roxas slowly, his jaw hanging open.

"Roxas ma'boy!" boomed the hardy voice of a large orange haired man as he made his way over to the three, two sticks of large fluffy cotton candy held in each hand – one pink, one blue.

"Boss!" shouted Roxas in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with this lovely lady here," he said as he nudged his shoulder against Tifa's.

She giggled gleefully.

"We met when I went to the café for some coffee," she explained as she took the pink cotton candy from Wakka.

"Just seein' 'er walk through that door took m'dang breath away," said Wakka dreamily, making an expression of remembering the very moment.

"Oh Wakka," sighed Tifa happily. "You're over exaggerating."

"No I'm not!" Wakka retorted with a pouting look. "It's true. I swore I's lookn' at'n angel. I jus' had t'a bring you your coffee m'self!"

Tifa giggled and wrapped an arm around one of Wakka's massive ones.

"So who be this lovely young lady?" he asked Roxas, indicating Naminé with a slight nod.

"Oh! This is Naminé," Roxas replied a little flustered.

"It's nice t'meet ya Naminé," said Wakka beaming. "I'm sure ol' Roxy here told ya a great deal 'bout me."

"It's very nice to meet you Sir," she greeted sweetly in return. "And yes, Roxas told me a lot about you. He really looks up to you."

Wakka made a loud hardy laugh and clapped Roxas on the back.

Roxas flinched slightly and gave a weak chuckle, looking down at the ground.

"Well we'll leave ya two back on ya date," said Wakka as he placed an arm over Tifa's shoulders.

Naminé gave a nod and a polite smile and the two adults turned and walked off toward the Ferris wheel.

"Bye Roxas!" called Tifa over her shoulder, giving the boy a small wave. "Have fun on your date!"

"Behave ya self boy!" instructed Wakka with a robust chuckle.

"Wakka stop teasing!" giggled Tifa as the two disappeared into the crowed.

Roxas mumbled something under his breath and Naminé took his hand.

"Come on Roxas," she said cheerfully. "Let's go on the roller coaster!"

"Alright!" said Roxas excitedly with a nod.

The two ran to the large coaster, both hand in hand.

"I've never been on a roller coaster before," whispered Naminé nervously to Roxas as the blond boy gave the man at the booth the two tickets.

"Really?" he asked surprised, blinking down at her.

She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around one of Roxas' as the walked over to one of the middle cars.

"I've never really had the chance too. It was always school, school and school."

"Well trust me, you're going to love it," replied Roxas confidently with a bright smile as they slid into the coaster car and pulled down the metal bar over their laps.

Naminé smiled at him but jumped a little as the coaster gave a slight lurch and began to move forward. She bit her lower lip nervously and clung to Roxas' arm.

They started going up and up, the tracks getting steeper and the ground further away. Naminé clung tighter as they neared the top and then cresting it. Naminé, along with Roxas, took in a sharp intake of breath before plummeting straight down, all screaming at the top of their lungs.

At the end, they got off stumbling and laughing happily. Naminé's hair was frizzed and wild, no longer its usual flat and smooth.

"That really was fun!" laughed Naminé with joy.

"Told you!" bragged Roxas proudly, also laughing. "Come on, I want to get you a souvenir!"

He took her hand and pulled her along into the crowed.

"Oh Roxas that panda is so cute!" squealed Naminé as she pointed to a stuffed black and white bear perched on a shelf at the back of the booth.

"You think so?" he inquired, perking and eyebrow at the doll. "Okay, I'll get it for you."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him with big gleaming eyes.

"Yup!" he stated as he handed the man some money in exchange for three rings.

"Just get a ring over the red bottle and the bear is all yours," explained the man running the booth as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the stuffed panda behind him.

Roxas nodded and looked over all the empty wine bottles with red painted necks scattered throughout the cluster.

"You can do it Roxas!" Naminé encouraged, clapping her hands together.

Roxas concentrated on the one red wine bottle closest to him, a regular black wine bottle all around it. With a jerk of his wrist, he tossed the ring.

Both Naminé and Roxas held their breath as the ring looped around the mouth of the red bottle, but then spun off and fell between the spaces of the bottle necks.

"Darn," Roxas grumbled darkly. "Almost had it."

"That's okay Roxas," said Naminé sweetly. "You'll get it the next try. I know it!"

Roxas smiled at her before turning back to the bottles. He gripped the ring in his hand before tossing it again, but it landed around a black bottle.

"Aw man," whined Roxas.

"Next one Roxas," reassured Naminé in support.

"My last chance, said Roxas holding up the large red plastic ring at eye level.

He lowered it and looked back at the bottles, his full focus on the red painted bottle. With a deep breath, he tossed it again. His heart skipped a beat as it bounced off the top of a black bottle and began spinning around the painted neck as if all in slow motion. It fell against the bottle, the painted red in the center.

"Roxas you did it!" squealed Naminé jumping up and down as she wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck.

The blond boy just stood there shocked, his eyes staring at the ring around the red bottle neck in disbelief. As Naminé hugged him, he came back into reality and he made a goofy smile before hugging her in return.

"Wow I can't believe I actually got it!" exclaimed Roxas with excitement as he took the stuffed panda from the man and handing it to Naminé.

She hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Roxas!" she said joyfully, her smile bright.

"No problem," Roxas chuckled happily.

"Let's go on one more ride before we go home," she suggested.

"Alright, which one?"

"That one!"

Naminé pointed slightly upward to the left. Roxas turned his head and saw the large Ferris wheel, it's flashing lights the brightest thing in the whole carnival.

"Let's go," said Roxas as he took Naminé's hand and the two ran to the giant wheel.

They sat side by side on the bench looking seat, the working pushed the bar down across their laps before walking back to the controls. They began to move forward but stopped so that two other people could get on a seat. The moved forward again, making their way up and up slowly until the reached the top on the outside so that they could see the whole carnival ground that was lit with many different colors, the people looking like little figures of a model train set.

But then the wheel came to a complete stop and just as quickly, the lights shut off along with various other rides that had the brightest lights.

"What's going on?" asked Naminé curiously, though it was obvious she was a bit nervous.

"I'm not sure," replied Roxas as he looked over the edge. "I think w-"

He was interrupted by a loud boom and a flash of colored light from a firework exploding in the dark sky high above them.

"Wow!" Naminé exclaimed in amazement, her eyes wide as another large firework exploded above them.

"Never expected that," said Roxas as he leaned back against the bench, looking up.

Naminé was simply dazzled as she watched the fireworks as if she had never seen them before.

Roxas smiled as he glanced at her illuminated face before looking back up again. He heard a soft sigh and something against his shoulder. Roxas turned his head and looked down.

"This has been the best night of my life," sighed Naminé softly right before a firework went off. "Thank you Roxas.

She turned her head and looked up at him before kissing his cheek softly.

"This date was wonderful."

Roxas smiled down at her. This was a great night but…why did he feel so empty. He didn't even feel those butterflies as she kissed his cheek. Roxas turned away and looked up as Naminé continued to rest her head on his shoulder as she watched the fireworks. For an odd reason, all the red fireworks made his feelings even worse, a feeling of longing burning in his chest.

He sat there silently and for a second, forgetting completely about the figure sitting beside him as his thoughts drifted away.


	16. Detention

The beginning of summer was starting to make its presence known throughout the passing days. The afternoons were unbearably hot and seemed unending.

The windows were jammed shut, A.C broken, and the empty classroom seeming like a deathly hot oven.

Roxas sat at the front desk, hunched over piles of test papers that must be graded.

_'Why can't Professor Axel grade these tests himself?'_ Roxas asked himself as he crossed out the number that was incorrect.

The blond glanced up. Axel sat with his black leather combat boots perched onto the corner of the desk, one ankle crossed over the other. He was leaning back in his chair and his white button-up shirt was almost transparent with sweat. Roxas blushed lightly and he quickly looked away and back down at the papers.

_'Why do I feel so weird?'_ Roxas asked himself. _'I hate him! Why do I feel so strange around him?'_

Axel made a loud sniff; his facial expression was a boring dullness. He fiddled with a thin blue pen, his pointer fingers and thumbs twirling it.

Roxas wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. His white collar button-up uniform blouse clung to his body from sweat, his black uniform pants rolled up to his knees. He hastily scribbled down the last of the corrections just as the clock read 4:00. His time was over and he was ready to leave. Standing up, he arranged the papers into a stack and walked over to the Professor's desk.

"All finished Professor," said Roxas.

Said red haired professor only nodded as he looked straight ahead at the closed door with the hallway on the other side.

"Roxas…are you positive you don't remember anything else...?" Axel spoke up as Roxas straightened the pile of papers in his hands.

"Well....I told you...pretty much everything, Professor," the blond replied, eyes lingering away from his teacher.

One of the older man's brows rose at the sound of Roxas' hesitation.

"Pretty much everything?" Axel repeated the boy's words, a desire for his former lover building up inside.

"Well...I...keep getting this weird and familiar feeling. I don't know if it has anything to do with you but...I'm sure it's nothing…"

That was a lie, Roxas knew it. It was a strange feeling that he only got around his professor...but why?

"Strange feeling?" said the redhead, lifting to his feet slowly, approaching his student from behind his desk. Axel, now only a few inches from Roxas, twitched slightly, wanting to draw nearer.

"Y- Yes....I...my heart, and in the pit of my stomach. I get butterflies and..." The blond was unaware that he now had one hand on his teacher's shoulder as his other arm curled around the redhead's slim body, hand resting against his lower back. "...my heart races...like I want to be closer to you..." Roxas had continued, lips parted and only an inch from Axel's.

Only then, the blond realized the sudden closes, but he couldn't pull away.

_'Why am I doing this? I hate him...don't I? Or...is this...' _

Axel suddenly locked his lips with Roxas. Little did the redhead know, his student's memories of him were quickly flooding back, a familiar pleasure welcoming him.

Everything flashed by in a blur of memories. Like a movie of things once forgotten, a longing passion raging back to life in ten fold.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the man's neck as arms from the redhead snaked around his waist, pulling the boy against his damp chest.

"Professor Axel…" whispered the student after breaking the kiss.

Roxas looked up at the teacher's face, staring into the redheads emerald eyes.

"I…remember…" he said softly as his eyes seemed too brighten with rimming tears.

Axel gave a shaky smile, still not being able to take everything in.

"I remember you and how I got into the hospital and how I…" he trailed off and nuzzled Axel's chest.

"Roxas…" he whispered as he hugged the boy tighter. "Is there more you remember?"

The boy looked up at Axel and smiled sweetly before pulling away and walked to the teacher's desk, his back to Axel.

"Roxas," murmured Axel as he raised a hand slightly and taking a step after the student.

Roxas smiled to himself as he ran his fingertips over the top of the desk.

"Professor Axel it's been a while," recited Roxas as he recalled that moment he saw Axel with Zexion that day of his detention. "I missed having someone to play with."

Then, the boy sat on the desk and crossed one leg over the other just as Zexion had done.

"Well, that troublesome student of mine had me at quite the distance," Axel said catching on as he walked in front of Roxas and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pressing his forehead against the others. "But of course I've missed you too Roxas. I liked having my own 'lap' dog."

Roxas smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms to Axel's neck.

"So Professor, when are we going to start having some fun again? We never had a change to _play_ together for quite awhile," said Roxas with such seduction that even Axel was surprised.

Roxas glanced up at Axel before sliding his hands down his chest and began to undue his tie.

"You are never allowed around Zexion again," chuckled Axel as he looked down with interest at Roxas' intentions.

Roxas giggled and slid off Axel's tie, tossing it to the ground.

Axel grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy's waist and leaned forward, placing soft kisses on the student's sweat-covered neck.

Roxas made a softy moan as his slender fingers gingerly undid the buttons of Axel's shirt and his legs wrapping loosely around the professor's.

"Roxas…" whispered Axel before pressing his mouth over the blond's, as well as unbutton the boy's uniform blouse.

…

Echoing high heels could be heard smacking against the tiled floor of the hallway.

"I swear that man is so worthless," grumbled a blond haired woman as she marched down the hall to a certain teacher's classroom. "I tell him 3:30 we go over floral arrangements and what does he do? Be a whole hour late and doesn't even give me on damn call!"

She continued to ramble and rant on and on under her breath as she stormed her way down the hall, getting closer and closer to the classroom.

"Just wait till I get my hands on the good-for-nothing man!"

She made her way over to a door on the left of the hall near the end.

She grasped the handle and turned it sharply, yanking the door open forcefully.

"Axel!" she shrieked, marching into the class.

She stopped dead, her eyes staring into the classroom near the teacher's desk, her face showing complete surprise.

It was empty. She blinked before walking to the teacher's desk and looking at the metal plate perched at the edge.

"Professor F. Vexen," she read aloud to be sure she was reading it right. "Oh how silly of me, I must have the wrong classroom." She made a faint giggle.

"I guess I'll have to keep looking," she said to herself with a cheery tone, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

As she left the room, she closed the door behind her and turned to leave down the hall but stopped. Across the hallway in view of the small window of the door inside the class room was the man she was looking for. Spiky red hair, tattoos under the eyes, thin body. It was the same man. Her fiancée. But…who is that person he's with?

The sight nearly made her scream with disgust and rage. Her fiancé, the man she was going to marry was...nearly shirtless! But to top it all off, he had his arms around someone else! A boy no less! She felt ill and outraged. How dare he! He was cheating on her! _Her!_

"Bastard!" she spat scornfully under her breath, her teeth bared.

Oh she will not let this blond boy get away with this! How dare the little brat seduce her fiancée! She will do something about this! And that man of hers isn't getting off so easily. She will not let this slide; she will get what she wants, even if it takes taking that boy right out the picture.

Just the sight of seeing those two! Her body shook with rage. Axel never kissed her like that! Never held her like that!

She forced herself to turn away from the sight of the boy sitting so comfortably on Axel's desk, wrapped around each other. She will get her vengeance! Fuming, she turned sharply on her heels and stormed off, forcing herself to have a calm composure.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

…

"Professor Axel no stop," Roxas gasped as he turned his head from Axel's kiss.

The blond was lying on the desk, his shirt open with his pants half undone by Axel.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, his lips moving over the student's neck, his body moving slowly against the others. "No one is watching."

"N-Not here," the boy whined, turning his head from Axel, squirming under the man, leg's wrapping around the teacher's waist. "It's just…too weird."

"What' so weird about it?" the teacher asked, tailing his kisses lower to Roxas' chest.

"It's just weird!" he whined again before making a soft moan. "This is a classroom!"

Axel stopped completely and moved his head up to look down at Roxas, a look of disbelief and disappointment on his face.

"So?" the professor whined, a desperate look on his face.

"I-It just…feels too k-kinky," he stammered, his face flushing with an embarrassment for admitting the last word.

Axel perked an eyebrow, a curious and humored look on his face.

"I can fix that," he said simply with a slight nod before getting off Roxas and standing up straight.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously as he pushed himself up to sit upright on the desk, looking at Axel.

"You'll see," he said with a sly grin as he held out his hand to Roxas.

Roxas took Axel's hand and hopped off the desk in front of the red head.

Axel smiled and gripped the blond's hand gently before leading the blond out of the classroom and down the hallway. They started to chuckle and laugh as their pace quickened with every kiss they gave to the other.

"Professor, where are we going?" asked Roxas through his wide smile as Axel pulled him out of the university and into the open parking lot.

"Just give it a sec," he called cheerfully over his shoulder with a grin, his open shirt flapping in the wind at his sides.

Roxas blinked at him before looking over the teachers shoulder and spotting the silver Corvette sitting in a space. By now the parking lot was empty for everyone had already left to go home.

"You can't be thinking…" Roxas murmured with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You said you didn't want to do it in the classroom," Axel reminded Roxas in an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of tone. "Ol' Sheila here is the next best thing."

"You named you car Sheila?!" he exclaimed with a dumbfounded look, stopping in his tracks and causing Axel to falter in his steps.

Axel turned to face Roxas and blinked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah I did," he admitted with a slight shrug. "But everyone names their cars."

"B-but Sheila?" he said, still not believing it. "It's bad enough it's a car but…a car name Sheila…"

Axel frowned and gripped Roxas by the shoulder firmly. Before Roxas could speak, Axel pulled him forward and mashed their lips together, giving the blond a tender kiss.

After a moment, Axel pulled away slowly and looked Roxas full in the face.

"When I kiss you…nothing else matter," he stated in a low voice, his tone stern. "What do you feel?"

Roxas looked at him before lowering his head and looking at the ground, feeling so stupid for whining about a car having a name. He felt his eyes fill with tears that dripped onto the black pavement of the parking lot,.

"Roxas," Axel murmured weakly as he pressed a hand under the boy's chin and lifted it up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so shot tempered with you."

Roxas looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for being so stupid," Roxas mumbled, trying hard not to cry.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas softly.

"When I kiss you, nothing else matters," he repeated softly, his lips brushing against the other's. "Do you feel the same way?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "Of course," he murmured softly. "Because, when we kiss, even loving each other in a car named Sheila doesn't matter to me. Because, I'm there with you."

"Saying it that way makes me want to take you right here and now," said Axel humorlessly as he rested his forehead on the blond boy's shoulder.

Roxas blushed an embarrassed bright red and he swallowed hard.

"Well, I don't know about here and now but…in the car in the next ten seconds would suffice," said Roxas a bit embarrassed.

Axel lifted his head from the boy's shoulder and looked at Roxas with an interested look on his face, his eyes bright.

"Make it the next five seconds and you have yourself a deal," he said with a slight nod and wide grin.

Before the blond could utter a reply, Axel gripped his hand and pulled him forward. He made his way to the Corvette and opened the passenger side for Roxas.

"Get in the back," he told the blond with a sly grin and a wink.

Roxas hesitated a moment before stepping forward. The car had a black canvas roof on it so Roxas had to duck down.

At that moment, Axel grabbed a handful of Roxas' ass, causing said blond to yelp loudly and fall onto the long backseat.

Axel only laughed loudly before ducking his head inside and slamming the door closed behind him. The red head sat down on the seat next to Roxas, still chuckling slightly.

"That wasn't funny!" exclaimed Roxas with bright cheeks as he hit Axel's shoulders with his fists. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry," Axel said hastily, still chuckling but winced at the punching. "I couldn't help myself."

"Suuuuurrrrre~" said Roxas sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning away from Axel.

Axel smiled and leaned over, kissing Roxas on the cheek lightly.

Roxas smiled and turned so their lips met gently.

"I missed you so much," whispered Axel as he wrapped an arm around the boy's middle. "I hated myself so much."  
Hearing such sadness in Axel's voice brought tears to the blond's eyes. He felt so guilty for making Axel hurt so much. Roxas reached up and wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck, brining their kiss deeper.

At some point, Roxas was on his back with Axel straddling his waist as he pressed his mouth down onto Roxas'. Roxas made a soft moan into Axel's mouth as he pulled the sides of the teacher's shirt.

They kissed deeply before Axel broke away and began trailing kisses down the student's neck, leaving Roxas gasping for air along with several soft moans. The kisses got lower and lower down the blond's neck until they made their way to the boy's chest.

Suddenly, Roxas took a sharp intake of breath which was followed by a loud moan.

Axel had found his way to a nipple on Roxas' chest and his tongue began to play and tease it.

"P-Professor Axel," Roxas whined as his slender fingers tangled themselves in the teacher's fire red hair. "S-stop teasing me~"

"As you wish," murmured Axel in a low voice as he looked up at Roxas with a devilish grin.

Axel lowered his head and trailed soft kisses down Roxas' chest, all the way past his navel where his pants were left half unzipped. He grinned before delicately pulling down the zipper, purposely a finger brushes along the slight budge under the white boxers.

Roxas made a loud yelp and he bucked his hips upward.

"Do you want it?" asked Axel slyly as he hooked his thin fingers around the band.

Roxas made a whimper and nodded his head faintly, his cheeks burning a deep red.

Axel smirked and glanced back down, his fingers pulling the underwear down to expose the erecting member underneath. He lowered his head and right away the sensations hit.

The blond made a sharp gasped that was followed by a loud moan. The red haired man was trailing the tip of his tongue along the side, practically teasing it with his tongue. It was driving Roxas crazy and he couldn't help but buck his hips up like before.

The red head wrapped his fingers around the member's base, moving it up and down slowly while his mouth was sucking on the super-sensitive head.

Roxas was in near screams as his breathing came out in heavy huffs. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. He arched his back, begging Axel for more.

_'God he's so good at this,'_ thought Roxas as he nearly yanked the hair from his head as Axel moved the throbbing member fully into his mouth.

Roxas let out strained moans, being driven to near madness with the pleasure. He was panting kept tormenting him with his hot mouth.

"MMM," Axel moaned deeply, causing a whole sensation to run through Roxas as he screamed and released so hard his body shuddered.

His body fell slack, and he tried to catch his breath. God he was so tired.

"A-Axel…" Roxas murmured weakly, not realizing he used the other man's fist name, his eyes staring sleepily up at the roof of the car.

Axel slid the member from his mouth and he moved over Roxas, his lips brushing the boy's cheek.

"Welcome back Roxas," Axel whispered as he pressed his forehead to the blond's.

"It's good to be back," Roxas whispered back as he smiled sweetly up at Axel.

"I love you Roxas," he said as he kissed the other.

Tears filled his eyes. Roxas was so happy. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pressed his lips to the red head's.

After a moment, Axel pulled away.

"Let's go home," he whispered to Roxas as he kissed the boy's forehead. "You can sleep for now."

Roxas nodded as Axel reached under the back seat and pulled out a blanket and small pillow.

"I like to sleep during lunch sometimes," he chuckled as he moved away from Roxas to place the blanket over him and slip the pillow under his head.

Axel sat at the edge of the seat and leaned over Roxas, holding the sleeping boy tightly.


	17. Two Timing Surprises

"I can't believe you guys actually did that! In a car no less!" exclaimed Sora in a soft whisper as he leaned over to the side closer to the blond.

"Well if you say it like that…" mumbled the blond as he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk lower in his chair, his cheeks a bright pink. "But we did actually…_do_ it."

"But you guys still did it," he shot back with bright eyes. "I knew something was going on between you two!"

"Look Sora can we just talk about this later?" he pleaded with a bright red face as he sunk lower into his chair.

"Alright fine," he said simply with a bright smile. "We can talk it over when you spend the night at my dorm."

Sora giggled sweetly and reached over to play with the blond's hair.

"At least you two are happy together. Though I don't know what you're going to do about Naminé. I don't think she'd take it to well if you dump her to go shag your teacher."

Roxas rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"Yeah…Naminé," he mumbled as he stared down at the top of the desk. "I don't know what to do…"

"Just tell her the truth. Tell her you're already in love with someone else and that if you stayed together then you wouldn't be able to make her happy," Sora said gently as he stroked the top of Roxas' head. "I'm sure she will understand. Naminé is a really good person."

"Yeah you're right," said Roxas with a slight smile playing on his lips. "I do want her to be happy. Really. Just…not with me. Which reminds me; how are you and Kairi doing?"

Sora's smile fell for a fraction of a second but was quickly repaired and the boy just gave a shrug.

"Okay I guess," he said, sounding a little disappointed. "We haven't gone on a date in a long time. Five weeks I think. And when we talk on the phone, she just complains for hours and hangs up. She seems always too busy to go out. She's supposed to be my girlfriend of cripes sake!"

Suddenly there was a loud burst of laughter coming from a group of kids near the front of the class.

"So Riku, after the big game tomorrow, who you taking to the big after party?" asked a blond haired girl named Alice.

A silvered haired boy was sitting at the center of the circled group. Riku, the Number-One-Track-and-Field Star. Not only that, Riku was the most popular guy in the school. And that only fueled his big fat ego.

"Well I was going to take my girlfriend Kairi. She's been nagging me for weeks!" chuckled Riku as he made that cocky grin that he always did like he was better than everyone else.

"Um, Sora?" murmured Roxas slowly as he turned to look at the brunette. "Did he just say what I think he was saying?"

Sora was still staring at Riku with his mouth hanging open with eyes wide.

"I…can't believe…" whispered Sora slowly as he shook his head weakly. "H-he's lying…Kairi's…my girlfriend."

He looked down at this desk with a defeated look on his face.

The two were silent the rest of the class. As the bell rang, Sora got up swiftly without waiting for Roxas and ran out of the class after Riku.

_'This is going to be bad,'_ thought Roxas with a slight dread as he collected his things and chased after Sora.

"H-hey Riku!" called Sora nervously as he stood in the hall.

The group stopped laughing and Riku looked over his shoulder with a questioning look.

"Looks like you have another fan Riku," crooned Alice as she tossed some blond hair over her shoulder.

Sora blushed an embarrassed deep red.

"C-can I have a word?" he asked as he looked at the floor nervously.

"You're…Sora right?" asked Riku as he pushed past some people and stood before the brunette.

"Y-Yes," murmured the teen, giving a weak nod.

"Alright guys I'll catch up with you all later," called Riku over his shoulder.

The group muttered amongst themselves as they made their way down the hall and out of sight around the corner.

"Sora," said Roxas as he hurried out of the glass into the empty hall.

"Roxas, we can meet up later," said Sora as he glanced at the blond over his shoulder.

"But Sora," Roxas protested, taking a step closer to Sora.

"Roxas _please_," Sora insisted, almost begging his friend to leave.

The blond bit his lip and glanced at Riku for a second before nodding. He turned and hurried down the hall.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Riku once Roxas was out of sight, looking somewhat annoyed. "This better be important."

"Y-your girlfriend," Sora began apprehensively, his fingers twisting into his shirt. "Kairi…is my girlfriend."

"_Your girlfriend?_" inquired Riku as if the brunette had just insulted him. "Kairi and I have been going out for five weeks now."

Sora looked up at Riku in surprise.

"That's when Kairi's been to busy to go out with me!" exclaimed Sora.

There was a long awkward silence between them.

"So…she's been two timing the both of us," he said with a smirk, being the first to break the silence. "Bitch."

"I can't believe Kairi would do that…"

"Well I was going to dump her after the game tomorrow anyway," said Riku with a slight shrug.

"Why?" asked Sora curiously.

"I knew she was up to something, just not knowing _what_," he explained, tapping his chin.

"Yeah…same," Sora murmured.

"You know…I have the perfect idea to really get back at her," said Riku slyly with a grin.

"Like what?" asked the brunette with curious eyes.

"You go out with me from now on," said Riku with that grin as if he was the hottest guy on earth.

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, with wide eyes up at Riku.

"Do yourself a favor and go out with me," repeated Riku with a slight irritated voice.

"A favor?" he said in bewilderment along with a disbelieving chuckle.

Riku stepped closer and curved a finger under Sora's chin, making the boy look up.

"I liked you for a while now," said Riku in a soft voice, his eyes staring straight into Sora's. "It was about the time I started going out with Kairi. I saw you two laughing and you were the cutest thins I've ever seen."

Sora was speechless, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide again.

"Y-You like me?" he peeped softly, feeling confused and shocked.

"You should consider yourself lucky," said Riku, stepping back from Sora with his arms crossed with that cocky look. "I'm not the one usually doing the asking. Agree to go out with me so I can bring a cute date with me to the party after the game. I can even get you in with the popular crowed."

His lower lips quivered with anger, feeling insulted.

"You…you jerk!" exclaimed Sora as he placed his hands on his hips. "There is no way I'll go out with a fat head like you!"

"If you say so," sighed Riku with a shrug of his shoulders. "It'll be your loss. Kind of sad when it happens."

"When what happens?" questioned Sora a little too viciously.

"When Kairi dumps you in the most humiliating way and leaves you," explained Riku in an airy tone as he shrugged again. "You'll be regretting turning down my offer. To think you could have been with me instead of that nerdy blond you hang out with all the time."

"Roxas isn't a nerd!" shouted Sora abrasively, stomping his foot.

"Alright, alright," said Riku as he raised his hands up in front of him. "Well I'll let you think it over. Give me a call when you come to your senses and change your mind."

With that, Riku winked, turned and walked off down the hall with a casual stride.

"I'll be waiting Sora!" he called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner and disappearing from sight.

"That jerk!" pouted Sora as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned around sharply and walked in the opposite direction. But he couldn't help but think about what was said. About Kairi and how Riku had liked him for a long time. Maybe he should give him a second chance.


	18. DDR Dance Dance Ring Tones

"I'm getting worried about Sora," murmured the blond haired boy as he snuggled up against a tall red head on the couch.

"Well then if you're so worried about him why don't you just call him already?" suggested Axel rather grumpily as he pressed the button on the remote to flip through T.V channels.

Roxas turned around and gave Axel a pouting upset look.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said hastily, raising his hands in the air in front of him in defense. "What I meant was, uh, maybe you should call him to see if he is alright."

Axel made a guilty smile at the boy's frown.

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Roxas as he turned around and leaned back against Axel's chest, his legs outstretched across the couch. "It's just that…I don't know…Sora seemed really upset when I left him with Riku."

Axel sighed and wrapped an arm around Roxas.

_I'm an emo kid nonconforming as can be. You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me. I got paint on my nails and make up on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs… I must be emo!_

"It's Sora!" gasped Roxas excitedly as he flipped the cell phone open. "Sora! It's about time you called! Are you alright?"

"Roxas, slow down, I'm alright," replied Sora with a weak chuckle. "I just…have a lot to think about right now…"

"What happened?" asked Roxas worried his voice soft. "Where are you? Are you at the dorm? I'll be right over-"

"Roxas don't," Sora interjected sternly and maybe a little too harshly. "I just…need to figure out if I should accept Riku's offer to go out with him…"

"Riku…asked you out?!" exclaimed Roxas in amazement. "Are you going to? What about Kairi? Are you-"

"Roxas calm down," interrupted Sora trying to suppress his laughter. "No need to get all flustered up about this. I think…I'll give Riku a chance. Who knows? I might just break him of that big ego."

"Serves Kairi right if you do," stated Roxas.

Sora laughed.

"Well I need to go, I'm at work and the boss needs some help so I'll talk to you later okay Roxas?"

"You better!"

Sora laughed again before saying, "Kay bye!" and hanging up.

Roxas said goodbye and snapped his phone shut, making a relieved sigh and slumping back against Axel's chest.

"Was that Sora?" asked Axel as he flipped past a home cooking show.

"Yeah," Roxas murmured his reply. "His girlfriend was cheating on him with another student and now…the other guy asked Sora out."

"It's almost as weird as that kid's ring tone," he remarked rather dully, his eyes still fixed to the T.V

"That's Sora's theme song," giggled Roxas. "It's called Emo Kid."

"Get up for a second," requested Axel, setting the remote on the coffee table.

"Alright," said Roxas a bit confused as he moved away from Axel and sat properly upright on the couch.

Axel got up and walked into the other room, coming back moments later with a thin cell phone in his hand. He flipped it open as he reached Roxas and stood before the blond.

"Let me see your phone," he said, holding out his hand.

The blond stood up and handed the cell phone to the red head.

Axel flipped the phone open and punched in a few things. After a moment he said, "There, now my number is in your phone. I even took the liberty of making an ID ring tone."

He made a goofy smile before typing in his cell and second later Roxas' phone rang:

_(I said)  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on_

He started to sing along as if he had heard the song a thousand times with his head swaying from side to side_._ Even playing around, he wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him against his body.

"'It's getting hot in here,'" sang Axel, his forehead pressed against Roxas' and a grin on his face as he swayed against Roxas' body. "'So take off all your clothes.'"

"'I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off,'" Roxas sang back as he wrapped an arm around Axel's neck and with the other hand pulled down part of his collar to show off some skin to the red head.

The two laughed.

"Love this song," he said as the ring tone ended.

"I think it fits you well," teased Roxas with a faint chuckle and small smile.

He pulled away and plucked his phone out of Axel's hand.

"You should hear Kairi's."

He pushed a few buttons and the song began to play.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Roxas sang along with his head swaying sassily at Axel as he had a hand on his hip. He even added a snap at the end of the song.

They got a laugh out of that.

"Okay here's Naminé's. She's the one that picked it out for my phone. I love it!" said Roxas gleefully as he quickly pushed the buttons on his phone.

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la la Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
You're my playboy play toy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end_

This time both Axel and Roxas were dancing to the song. It was actually really catchy and the two just couldn't stop laughing. The stood side-by-side with their fists resting on their hips that moved from one side to the other to match the beat.

"Wait I know one, I know one!" said Axel excitedly as he pressed some buttons on his cell which started to play:

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

"This is so going to be your new ring tone Roxy!" laughed Axel.

"No way I hate that song!" whined Roxas. "Turn it off!"

He reached for the phone that was still playing the song but Axel held it high over his head.

"Yeah right I love this song. It matches you so well Roxy," teased Axel in amusement, still holding the cell high up into the air.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

"Give me the phone!" growled Roxas as he had to press up against Axel and stand on tiptoe to reach the phone that was still out of his reach. "Why do you have to be so tall?"

Axel laughed and snapped the phone shut before turning his head down and kissed Roxas on the lips. Roxas kissed him back and dropped his own cell phone onto the carpet floor as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The red head in return put his cell in his pocket before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and held him tightly.

They kissed passionately and at some point they had fallen onto the couch with Roxas on the bottom.

Roxas giggled as he nuzzled Axel's neck

Axel smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead and said, "That was the most fun I've ever had with ring tones."

~To Be Continued…. :3


	19. The After Party

The music was so loud he could feel each beat hammering against his ribs. The constant struggle to get from one side of the room without bumping shoulders with someone was almost impossible. But breathing was the hardest part. The room was thick with smoke and the smell of alcohol made him lightheaded. He had almost regretted coming to this party. Maybe he should just leave. He only knew on person here and he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Sora!" called a familiar voice from somewhere in the crowd of people.

He froze cursing at being spotted.

"There you are, I was thinking you'd never show," said a silver haired teen as he made his way to the brunette. "I was getting worried."

"You…were worried about me?" asked Sora as he blinked at Riku.

He felt his chest flutter a little.

'_Maybe he really does care,' _thought Sora, feeling his dislike of Riku's pompous attitude fade. '_I guess he's actually not that dad.' _

"Yeah, I was worried you wouldn't show. I didn't want my friends to think I was dateless. How embarrassing would it be if I was the one stood up?"

His smile turned into a frown and his insides sunk.

'_Or maybe he's still a fat headed jerk. Why did I even bother giving this guy a second chance?'_

He turned to leave but his arm was caught by Riku.

"Wait, don't go yet," said Riku hastily. "Let me show you to my friends."

"Let go," commanded Sora angrily, feeling even worse from Riku's comment. "You're such a–"

He trailed off at seeing the way Riku was looking at him. There was an intriguing look in his eyes as they looked Sora up and down. He almost looked a bit surprised.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Sora cautiously.

"Wow…you look…great," replied Riku in amazement, sounding as if he actually meant it.

Sora, who was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and black and white converse, blushed a little. But before he could say his reply of thanks, Riku had pressed his lips to Sora's.

At first he was shocked and he pulled away slightly. But Riku persisted, placing a hand on Sora's cheek while holding his arm with the other; he kissed him again with a gentler kiss this time. But Sora didn't move away at this. Riku's lips were so soft and killed. It worried Sora how well Riku kissed but he couldn't ignore the fluttering in his chest.

After a moment, Riku pulled away slowly and smiled softly at Sora.

Sora was reluctant but pulled away as well. The way Riku looked at him set off a bunch of explosions in his chest. He looked so handsome when he smiled like that.

"Come on let's go," said Riku as he gripped Sora's arm gently and pulled him along through the crowd.

"Okay," murmured Sora softly, walking along as if in a dream.

"Guys, he's here," said Riku was he made his way to a group of people.

"Finally," said a blond Sora recognized as Alice. "Thought he'd stood you up Riku."

"Would have been right embarrassing for you Riku," murmured a tan haired guy in a strange accent.

"We thought he was making it up," whispered a red haired girl to Sora.

"Ariel, leave the poor boy alone," scolded Alice as she nudged the red head with her elbow.

She only giggled and winked at Sora.

"So, Riku, you gonna slam the kid or what?" asked Alice rather bluntly.

"Slam?" repeated Sora confused as he blinked at Alice then to Riku.

"Yeah, weren't you going to get back at Kairi? You know, by slamming the other boyfriend?" asked the red head in a somewhat puzzled tone.

Sora frowned, not liking where this was going. Was Riku only going out with him just to get back at Kairi?

"Riku…What are they talking about?" questioned Sora, feeling tense.

"Don't listen to them they're just idiots," said Riku giving a faltering smile of reassurance.

They guy with the accent blinked at Sora.

"Oh? You didn't know? We all thought Riku told you. We thought you were in on it too," he stated.

"Told me what? What would I be in on?" questioned Sora feeling more panicked.

"Just ignore them Sora," pleaded Riku with a nervous laugh. "They just miss understood."

"But, didn't you say you were going to sleep with Kairi's other boyfriend to get back at her? Didn't you say he agreed to it too?" asked the man, looking to Riku with a confused face.

For a second, it didn't process but as it sunk in, he began to realize Riku's true intentions.

"Sora…I…" began Riku in a soft voice, but before he could finish, Sora turned and ran.

He tried to fight his way through the mass of people, some drinks spilling on him or onto the floor. But he didn't care; he just wanted to get away. To run anywhere was better than here with Riku and his horrid friends.

"Sora!" he heard Riku shout. "Sora! Wait, come back!"

Sora struggled even harder to get to the front door. He was almost there, just a few more feet.

"Damn it Sora I said wait!" growled Riku as he grabbed Sora's arm and forced the brunette to face him.

"You jerk!" cried Sora in anger, hating Riku more than ever. "You...lied to me!"

"Sora I'm sorry," said Riku in a pleading voice. "It's…not what you think."

"What I think? You want to know what I think?!" exclaimed Sora feeling even more angry. "I think that you told you friends that I agreed to sleep with you and that you're only going out with me to look good and to get back at Kairi! When you said you like me and thought I was cute was all bullshit wasn't it?!"

"Sora that's…" Riku began but trailed off, know what he was about to say wasn't really true.

"I'm right and you know it!" shouted Sora, pulling his arm out of Riku's grasp. "I really did think you liked me, but like everyone else I just fell for your stupid fake charm! Riku, I hate you!"

A look of devastation crossed Riku's face. But that only made Sora feel more triumphant. He glared at Riku before kicking him hard in the shin and running out the door opened by an incoming person.

Sora ran out the building, tears pouring down his face. He was so heartbroken. All he could think of now was to run as fast as he could down the sidewalk, not knowing where.

"Sora please wait!" shouted Riku as he pounded down the sidewalk behind Sora.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Sora over his shoulder, running faster, his eyes blinded with tears.

"Sora look out!"

"Huh?" he looked in front of him, seeing the other side of the sidewalk in front of him.

He had run into the street, being to blind with anger and tears to notice. There was a blinding light, the ear piecing screech of tires, and the blaring of a car horn. Sora turned his head and saw the bright headlight coming at him, almost as if in slow motion.

But then suddenly he saw the starry night sky and feel hard onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of him but he was still alive…at least he thought he was. He didn't feel any pain, only the back of his head where he hit it. He sat up suddenly and in the place on the street he had been was Riku.

The car screeched to a stop but it was too late. Riku rolled over the hood and his back smashed the windshield but the speed of the car when it hit caused him to fly over the roof and hit the ground behind the car.

Sora flinched as something splashed onto his face. His eyes couldn't leave Riku's crumpled body on the ground a few feet from him. Slowly, he reached up and wiped the warm slim from his face. In the light of the street lamps, it gleamed a dark crimson on his fingers. And then, he screamed.

~To be continued…


	20. Never Coming Back

A blond was making his way down the long hospital hallway.

"Roxas, quit running and wait for me!" called a red head who was running after the blond with his clothes sloppily worn and hair disheveled.

"Roxas slow down, you're running to fast here," called an icy bond girl who was running along side the red head.

The blond called Roxas kept running as fast as he was allowed, not wanting to stop for anything. All he wanted was to see his friend. He had gotten a call late in the night. On the other end were the hysteric cries of his brunette friend and the blaring of ambulance sirens.

The third to the last door at the end of the hall was getting closer. There he knew Sora would be.

'_Almost there….'_

"Sora!" cried Roxas as he flung the door open and stumbled into the room.

"Roxas!" the brunette cried back as he lifted his face from his hands.

The two ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"Damn it Roxas," growled Axel as he rushed into the room, breathing heavily from running. "You alright Naminé?"

He looked down at the girl that was doubled over, trying to catch her breath. He reached down and patted her on the back.

"Yeah I'm okay," panted Naminé as he pushed some messy blond hair from her face. "And to think I got an A in gym."

"Sora you have to tell me everything," said Roxas hastily as he looked at his friend, forgetting the real person that was hurt.

The brunette hesitated a moment and lowered his eyes to the floor, to ashamed and scared to relive the moment.

"Excuse me but could you keep the noise down?" asked a doctor that had stuck his head out from behind a curtain at the side of the room. "I need complete silence to examine the patient."

"The patient…" murmured Roxas a little blankly before turning to look at Sora. "Sora…is Riku okay?"

More tears dripped down onto the floor from Sora's red puffy eyes.

"He's not Riku anymore," whispered Sora so softly that Roxas had to lean in closer to hear.

"Sora what are you talking about?" asked Roxas confused and worried at the same time.

Sora didn't reply. He just took the Roxas' hand and led him over to the curtain. The doctor stepped out and held it open for Sora and Roxas.

What Roxas saw left him speechless; making him gasp in shock and disgust.

On the bed wasn't Riku, but a body with a mutilated face. The lip that was once split was stitched back together. The skin on his face was scraped away and burned. The nose was broken and the felt cheek looked sunken. A large part of his right ear was missing and behind it was a long stitch that ran down his neck. There were also staples going across his forehead where the skin had torn.

There was more but Roxas had to turn his head away, not being able to bare the sight. Riku wasn't handsome anymore. Roxas wondered if he'd ever be again.

"It's my entire fault," whispered Sora as he hid his face in his hands. "I did this to him."

"It was just an accident Sora," said Roxas soothingly, trying to calm Sora down.

"Accident?" repeated Sora, looking up at Roxas. "This isn't an accident! Look at him and say this was an accident!"

He broke into sobs and sank to the floor.

"I-I said such horrible things to him…"

Roxas knelt down and pulled Sora into a hug, being sure not to look at Riku's face.

"I'm sorry but it's late and you all need to leave," said the doctor as he stood beside the hospital bed.

Roxas looked up at him and nodded. He helped Sora up and pushed back the curtain so he could leave. But Roxas hesitated and turned to the doctor instead.

"Will he be okay?" asked Roxas indicating Riku.

There was a grave look on the doctor's face. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly with a deep frown.

"I'm afraid not," he replied in a low voice, his eyes cast down to his clipboard. "His heart is beating slower than usual and the damage to his spine…has left his whole body paralyzed. The only thing that's functioning is his brain, regardless of the head trauma."

"So…he's never coming back is he?" asked Roxas as some tears rimmed his eyes.

"I'm afraid not."

~To be continued…


	21. Bitterness

"You sure it's okay for me to be moving in with you for this long?" asked a brunette haired boy who was stuffing clean clothes into a large black overnight bag.

"Yeah it's no problem," replied the blonde as he walked around the small dorm room, looking for anything they might have missed. "I'm just worried about you and I think it's best if you stay with me and Axel for a while."

"If you say so…" murmured Sora as he stopped what he was doing, his eyes looking down at the bag sadly.

Roxas looking at his best friend, feeling sad and hurt for him. It had been a whole week since the accident and Riku had taken up permanent residence in the hospital. But ever since then, Roxas had to watch his friend spiral downwards. And the very thought scared him most. It was actually Axel's idea that Sora should stay with them after they left the hospital. Sora needs a friend to be there for him and needs to be watched over just incase things go wrong, was what Axel had told Roxas before mentioning the idea. So then Sora just stayed with Roxas and Axel in Axel's apartment for the past week and they were now back in Sora's dorm to collect more of his things.

But Sora was getting better and actually left his room that he shared with Roxas to eat. Though every now and then Sora breaks down into sobs and mostly ties up his time on the computer doing gosh knows what. He just says he's "Focusing his thoughts on something productive like homework and research." But whatever it was, it seemed to bring the normal happy Sora back.

"You think you've gotten everything for another week?" asked Roxas as he sat on the bed next to Sora.

"Yeah I think so," he murmured back, his head tilting to the side to rest on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience for you and Axel."

"Don't be stupid Sora!" exclaimed Roxas as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "You'll never be an inconvenience to me. You're my best friend. Everything will be alright. You'll see"

"I hope so," he replied in such a soft voice that not even Sora himself could hear.

Then, tears started rolling down his cheeks and he clung tightly to Roxas' side.

"Can we go to the hospital on our way back to your place?" asked Sora.

"Of course," said Roxas as he petted the wild brown spikes on Sora's head, though deep down Roxas didn't want Sora to go see Riku. It was only a reminder of Sora's misery.

"Okay I'm ready to go," said Sora as he pulled himself away from Roxas and picking up the overnight bag. "I left your address for my room mate so he can send me any of my mail and what not."

"Alright," murmured Roxas as he picked up the keys to Sora's car and walked out the door with Sora.

The whole time Roxas drove to the hospital, Sora was completely silent.

The hospital came into view, big, white, and block-looking. The sight was almost haunting and made Roxas feel uneasy. He glanced over at Sora that was staring up at it with distant eyes.

"I don't even know why I actually said yes," murmured Sora softly as he looked down at his lips, his fingers twisting into the hem of his dark blue shorts.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas as he turned to look at Sora with a worried yet curious look on his face.

"I don't know why I even agreed to give him a chance," repeated Sora as he kept looking down at his lap. "I mean I'm not like that…into guys and all. At least…I don't think I am…"

Roxas was hesitant but reached a hand out and rested it on Sora's shoulder in comfort; the coffee haired boy seemed to ease at the other's touch.

"Where you the same way with Axel?" asked Sora as he turned his head to look at Roxas.

"Sort of," murmured Roxas. "I mean, I used to hate him remember? I thought I liked girls. Since Naminé and all but…it's only him. Axel just…makes me feel like someone. Like I'm important and he reminds me that I am everyday. In a way…he saved me."

He smiled softly, hoping his words at least did some help for his best friend.

Sora looked back down at his lap, taking it all in.

"Maybe…what I felt was just a lie. I was angry at the time. I just wanted to get back at Kairi for cheating on me. I though that Riku and I related since he was mad about it too and he actually thought I was 'cute'," said Sora in a soft voice, his eyes half closed as he poured out his thoughts to the other teen. "He kissed me and I thought my chest was going to explode. He made me feel…special. Maybe that's why I wanted to give him a chance. To give _myself_ a chance. And look where it all ended up."

The last sentence came out with bitterness dripping in the tone. Roxas knew Sora was blaming himself again for what happened. But Roxas had an idea of it all. Sora had always loved getting attention since he didn't get very much as a child. His parents were divorced and both worked two jobs so Sora was alone all the time. Roxas had lived across town at the time so he couldn't stay with Sora on one of those nights.

"I already knew my relationship with Kairi was going under," muttered Sora in a dark tone Roxas had only heard a handful of times only when Sora was most mad. "I just latched on to the closet thing that might actual care about me and just dragged him down with me…"

"Don't talk like that Sora!" exclaimed Roxas as he took hold of both Sora's shoulder firmly and gave him a slight shake. "It's not your fault! If Riku was here he'd say that he didn't want you to blame yourself for something that no one could even prevent."

"That's the point Roxas!" shouted Sora as he looked at the blond with tear filled eyes. "Riku's not here! He's never coming back and it's my entire fault! He tried to tell me but I was so angry that I didn't listen. I couldn't stop it and now Riku's…"

He cracked, breaking into heavy sobs.

"Now I'll never know what his favorite color is. Or-or what h-he likes to eat late at night…" sobbed Sora. "N-Now I'll nev-er know!"

Sora had such a good heart but, Roxas didn't know how much his heart could take for much longer.

But Sora was right. He will never have the chance to find out things about Riku like most couples could have. Roxas almost felt guilty since he had almost forever to find the little things out about Axel.

There was nothing Roxas could say now that will make Sora's pain ease. He could only pull his friend into a hug until the trembling of his body turned to light shaking.

Minutes passed and they were making their way down the long hall of the hospital. It felt like they were in some horror movie, just walking to their deaths.

There was a falter in Sora's steps and Roxas gripped the brunette's hand firmly for reassurance as the reached the door that held Riku on the other side.

"I don't know if I can do this…" murmured Sora softly as he cowered at Roxas' side like a frightened kitten.

Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora, murmured words of encouragement before pushing the solid white door. The two teens walked into the square room that had a small handful of people. People Sora recognized as Riku's friends he had seen at the party.

"Oh, Riku," sobbed the blonde girl whose name was Alice. "He's so ugly. How could this have happened to him?"

The man with the accent put an arm around her shoulders.

"There, there, Love," he crooned softly. "Nothing can be done. Don't fret."

Roxas glanced as he felt Sora tense at his side. He was worried and so was Roxas. What if these people have a negative reaction to Sora, knowing Riku was the one that went after him and had gotten hit by that car.

They moved closer and they could see a red haired girl sitting at the edge of Riku's bed, murmuring to the doctor that stood beside her.

A black haired man blinked at Sora and Roxas enter and he nudged the tan haired man with the goatee.

"What is it Al?" asked the man in a slightly irritated voice before his sight caught the two who just entered.

"It's you!" exclaimed Alice in a cracked shrill voice as he pointed a finger at Sora.

Before Roxas could react, she came running at them, right for Sora. His heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second but as he came upon them; she took Sora into a tight embrace.

"Forgive us, I beg you," whimpered the blond as she held Sora. "Riku was an ass to you because we forced him into it."

Sora was startled but regained his senses and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, his eyes rimming with tears as a bitter pain stabbed at his chest.

"Alice you're frightening the poor thing," murmured Ariel gently as she placed a hand gently on the flaxen haired girl's shoulder, drawing her away from Sora.

"Oh, we're so sorry," sniffled Alice as she wiped her wet cheeks with her fingers. "Riku's a nice guy, he really is. He never shut up about you and we were giving him a hard time about it."

"Alice, dear, calm down," spoke the girl with the fire red hair soothingly, her hand rubbing Alice's shoulder.

"What does she mean?" asked Sora in a soft voice as he looked at the crying girl, the pain in his chest suffocating him. "All Riku wanted was…" He trailed off, not knowing if he had the strength to continue.

"Oh, but you're wrong dear. We were all at lunch," began Ariel in a kind gentle voice. "You were talking with Kairi and your blond friend there and Riku couldn't take his eyes off you. He's dated other girls and guys before but he just kept on insisting that you were special and he wanted to have you all to himself. Trust me; he's liked you for a long time. You were the cutest thing he'd ever seen, he told us. He was a cocky bastard yes, but he's not some Casanova that just sleeps willy-nilly with everyone that falls for his charm."

"We just thought you should at least know that of Riku," said the man with the close cropped hair and pierced ears as he came up beside Alice.

Sora even noticed he had a tattoo of fanned playing cards on his upper forearm.

"I…understand," murmured Sora as he cast his gaze down, his hand gripping Roxas' sleeves. Somehow he felt at ease yet more regretful at the same time. "Thank you."


	22. A Little Q & A

Roxas looked at Axel from across the coffee table. He had stacks of papers at this left in right: graded and ungraded. He had his square glasses on. Something Roxas had always liked.

'_I wonder what he's thinking'_ wondered Roxas, one elbow on the table with his chin propped up in his palm.

Roxas was remembering what Sora had told him when they had gone to the hospital a few weeks ago.

""_Now I'll never know what his favorite color is. Or what he likes to eat late at night…_'"

"Professor Axel…" murmured Roxas.

"Roxas call me Axel here, I told you that," replied Axel, his head still bent over as he scribbled something on a test paper in red ink.

"Axel…what's your favorite color?"

The red head was a little taken aback by the question. He looked at Roxas, blinking a few times.

"It's red," replied Axel, still a bit confused at the odd sudden question. "Is that all you wanted to ask me? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh…no that's it," murmured Roxas in a soft voice as he rested his arms on his lap, his head hung with eyes looking down at the table. He did feel a bit put down by Axel's words. Feeling guilty for asking the question.

He sighed and put down his red pen along with his glasses on the table. He got up and moved around the table so that he was beside Roxas.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I've been a little short tempered with you these past few days. I guess I've had a lot to deal with right now," said Axel gently as he knelt down and cupped the boy's face in his hands, turning it so that Roxas' blue eyes looked into Axel's green ones. "Go ahead; ask me all the questions you want. I'm all ears."

Roxas smiled, making Axel smile as well.

"Well…how old are you?" began Roxas.

"Twenty five," answered Axel as he crossed his legs on the floor of the kitchen.

"Twenty five? So that means, since I'm nineteen, we're…about six years apart," said Roxas in awe and realization for he had thought that Axel was much older.

"What else you got?"

"What do you like to eat late at night?"

"Extra spicy salsa with chips," chuckled Axel as seeing the slightly surprised face that Roxas made.

It was an odd thing to eat during the middle of the night.

"What's your greatest fear?"

Axel didn't reply so quickly for this one. He had an odd look in his eyes. Something Roxas couldn't place. Was he thinking or…was this more?

"Drowning," he said after a long pause. "When I was little, my family went to our lake house during the fall. I was standing on a tree root that was over the water. But I had slipped. When I tried to swim to the surface, the weeds hat tangled around me and I couldn't move. I thought that I was actually going to drown right then and there."

Roxas was shocked by the story. Axel almost…died? He was so relieved that the man was right here in front of him.

"How did you get out?" asked Roxas as he crossed his arms over his lap and leaned closer to Axel, captured by the story.

"Well, as I tried to swim up, I stretched out my hand and then suddenly, I was yanked right of the water and hit the bank like a fish. And I'll tell you something that not a lot of people know about me. I had a twin brother, and he was the one that saved me from drowning."

"You have a twin!" exclaimed Roxas as he moved off his chair and knelt before Axel, his face amazed.

"Yes Roxas I _had_ a twin," replied Axel with a very slight chuckle.

"Wait…what do you mean…'had'?" asked Roxas with a puzzled and suspicious look on his face.

"His name was Reno and he was about a minute and thirteen seconds older than me. We were practically inseparable and I really looked up to him," explained Axel as if he was talking about weekend in average conversation.

"But Axel…what did you mean by 'had'?" questioned Roxas again, not liking where this story was going.

"We were totally alike; no one could tell us apart. But that all changed when we became teens in high school. He started to pull away from me. Change his look and just hang with the wrong crowd. Like a little brother I followed him and did whatever he told me to do, even it if got me into lots of trouble."

"Then what happened?" questioned Roxas as he rested a hand on Axel's knee, leaning closer, enthralled in the story.

"It was late at night. Mom and dad were sleeping and Reno snuck out. I was awake so I snuck out with him. He just told me to stay quiet and do what he said. We were both sixteen then. We met up with his 'friends' and snuck into an abandoned building. We met another gag their. They were my brother's gang's rivals. But my brother had gotten cocky…threw the first bunch when he and another gang member got into a disagreement about respect. Then…it just happened. There was a gun shot and…my brother just fell…and never got up…" Tears filled his green eyes as he finished, his voice trailing off.

Roxas wiped a tear that feel down Axel's cheek, though even more tears ran from his own eyes.

"I'm sorry," murmured Roxas as he leaned over and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck in loving comfort.

Axel gave a slight smile and returned Roxas' hug gently.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago. I was young," murmured Axel as he got Roxas to sit across his lap, the two still on the kitchen floor. "I have you now."

He chuckled and kissed Roxas on the neck as the blond leaned back against his chest.

"Are you really sure about us Axel?" asked Roxas as he looked up at Axel with a worried look.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I am," replied Axel a bit offensively, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist.

"But wouldn't you be happier with someone else. Someone older and smarter?" questioned Roxas with a desperate look on his face.

"Roxas…no. Why are you asking me this?" stammered Axel, being totally taken aback but the boy's outrageous questions. "Roxas, I'm really happy with you. You're smart and…just your smile can make waking up everyday worth while."

Roxas couldn't help but smile, his heart lifting as he heard that. He turned around slightly and pressed a hand to Axel's chest, kissing the man's lips softly.

"But Axel…wouldn't you like to be with someone you can…have sex with?" asked Roxas, his cheeks a light shade of pink with embarrassment. "Like you were with Zexion."

"Truth is, I love you Roxas, and I wouldn't want anyone other than you," stated Axel, his lips brushing against Roxas'. "I could care less if you wanted us to wait. I'd rather wait for you than have sex with anyone else. Besides, Zexion was great sex but he made me nearly miserable with all his lectures. Now, no more questions. Just show me that I made the right choice with you."

Roxas smiled slyly and so did Axel. The red head pulled the blond close, pressing him down onto the floor as he kissed Roxas deeply.


	23. A New Friend Behind the Screen

It was late at night. The digital clock on the desk glowed red with the block number reading: 1:30AM. All the lights were off, but the screen of a small black laptop illuminated the face of a tired looking brunette, eyes big and blue.

_**Taptap…tap tap tap…tap tap…**_

Slender fingers ran over the key bored in rabid succession. Words being written out onto the screen.

'_I just feel so…empty. My friend fusses over me all the time and I can't help but feel like I'm making him suffer. He's my best friend…I just…don't know what else I can do. It feels like I just walk around in a daze, not really…living. I can't sleep at night because I just relive that night. It's the same every time I close my eyes. Riku standing there in front of me, happy as can be and then…in a flash he's on the ground in front of me, just bleeding horribly and I couldn't stop it. I just end up waking up in a cold sweat…my eyes stinging from so much crying…Will I ever get over what I did to Riku? Everyone keeps saying that it wasn't my fault…but they're just lying to make me feel better I guess. I just want to fade away…I don't want to exist anymore…'_

He pushed Enter, the writing being posted into his online blog. He did that a lot. Just hide in his room at Axel's apartment and work on his journal. It was the only way he dealt with things. He couldn't talk this out with Roxas. The blond would just worry even more about Sora and that's exactly not what he wanted. He couldn't hurt his best friend like that.

Only twenty minutes later, the screen showed that someone had left a note on the entry Sora just made.

"Roses_have_Thorns11," murmured Sora, reading the name on the screen.

He moved his thumb over the mouse pad and clicked on the link to the message he left.

"'Wow, it seems like you've been going through a lot. I'm so sorry. You need someone that'll really understand how you feel. I've been reading your journals for a while and you don't deserve to hurt like that. You're somebody too you know…they just don't understand you,'" Sora read aloud in a soft voice, somehow being comforted by such a short entry.

He was right, whoever this person was. Sora had to message him back.

'_Thanks for the message. It made me feel better and you're right…not even my best friend understands how I feel he actually has someone there for him…__I__t's just not fair. I just feel so far away from everything….'_

Almost immediately the person replied back, surprising Sora.

**Roses_have_Thorns11**

'_It seems to me that all you need is someone to talk to. I'll talk to you Sora. My name is Marluxia but you can call me Marly...'_

There was a knock on the door, startling Sora and he snapped his laptop shut.

"Wh-What?!" stammered Sora breathlessly as his heart hammered against his ribs, his insides jumping around as if electrified.

"Sora…are you alright?" came Roxas' soft voice as the door cracked open some, a head of messy blond hair sticking into the room.

"Yeah Roxas, I'm fine," replied Sora, trying to give a calm voice. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do homework."

"Alright," murmured Roxas sleepily. "Don't stay up to late or else you'll be tired tomorrow."

"Yes Roxas…good night," Sora said, his eyes glancing every now and then to his laptop.

"Night Sora," yawned Roxas as he slipped his head out of the room and closed the door.

Sora waited in the silence for a moment, just waiting to make sure Roxas was really gone. When he thought the cost was clear, Sora opened up the laptop again but was discouraged to see that the person he was taking to was offline. But there was a note left from him.

**Roses_have_Thorns11**

'_Sorry to cut our chat short Sora but we'll talk very soon. Just send me a message whenever you need someone to talk to. Add me so we can talk more. ~Your Friend, Marly'_


	24. The Second Date

"I don't like this," grumbled Axel as he pulled up to the entrance of the zoo, a frown set deep on his face.

"I know but...when Naminé asked to go out again…I didn't have the heart to say no," murmured Roxas as he looked out the window before grabbing his backpack.

"So how long are you going to keep playing this game Roxas?" asked Axel in a slightly cold tone, his hands gripping the wheel as he looked at the blond.

"Just until I can get it all figured out," replied Roxas, not looking at Axel.

"And you're just going to keep doing this switching game until then?" growled Axel a bit angrily for the idea upset him greatly.

"I don't want to talk about this now," said Roxas in a slightly raised voice, getting upset himself as his eyes filled up with tears. "I'll see you later."

Before Axel could reply, Roxas quickly wiped his eyes before getting out of the car.

"Roxas wait!" exclaimed Axel, realizing his stupid mistake.

He opened the driver-side door and got out, jumping over the hood of the car before catching up with Roxas, grabbing the blond by the arm.

"Roxas I'm sorry," said Axel as he gripped the boy's arms and turned him around so that they could face each other.

"Let me go," demanded Roxas, not wanting to have to listen to the man anymore, he felt bas enough about this date with Naminé already.

"That's just it!" exclaimed Axel as he gripped the other's arms to keep him from walking away. "I don't want to have to let you go because of some girls. I love you and I don't want to loose you to anyone else."

Roxas wrapped his arm quickly around Axel's middle, hugging him tightly as he sniffled against the other's chest.

"I'm sorry Axel," murmured Roxas, still sniffling faintly. "You've put up with so much and I keep being selfish."

"Roxas, I don't like having to share you," said Axel gently as he wrapped his arm's around the blond. "I don't want to loose you anymore."

"But it wouldn't be fair to Naminé," said Roxas as he looked up at Axel, still clinging to the other's chest. "She told me how happy she was with me. I couldn't do that to her."

"What about me Roxas?" Axel whined slightly with a broken hearted look on his face. "Why do you care so much about her? You were mine first!"

Naminé is a good person," explained Roxas, his insides twisting up when he saw the look on the other's face. "She's smart, kind, pretty and my greatest friend."

"And that's all she is to you?" asked Axel, wanting to make sure that was what Roxas meant. "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes," Roxas murmured, nodding his head weakly. "She's my dearest friend and doesn't deserve a selfish creep like me."

"Roxas, I love you more than anything and I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy," Axel stated softly as he hugged the teen tightly against him. "And if…being here with her makes you happy then…I'll let you without a fuss."

Roxas smiled softly as he pressed his hand against Axel's cheek.

"Naminé friendship was the greatest thing to come into my life," he murmured to the other. "But you are the greatest person to have ever come into my life and you always will be because…I love you more than anything because you saved me."

Axel made a soft said smile and he lowered his head, kissing Roxas gently on the lips.

"And you saved me in return," Axel whispered back, his lips brushing against the other's. "Do I make you happy Roxas?"

"More than you can imagine," Roxas whispered in response, smiling up at Axel.

The read smiled and hugged Roxas, not wanting to let him go even though he had to..

"Look, I have to get going and if I'm late I'm dead," said Axel with a slight sigh and you could hear the reluctance to leave Roxas in his voice. "I'll see you later."

He gave Roxas a long goodbye kiss before getting into his car and driving off.

Roxas sighed to himself, worried how shaky it sounded. When Axel had grabbed him like that, Roxas nearly went into a panic attack because he was worried that Axel might actually hit him. But Roxas quickly shook the thought away.

'_Axel wouldn't do a thing like that,' _Roxas thought to himself, taking comfort in the reasonable idea.

Roxas there you are!" exclaimed a sweet and kind voice from behind Roxas.

"Oh, hey…Naminé," greeted Roxas with less enthusiasm when he saw the blond girl waving at him from the zoo entrance.

"I was looking for you," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug. "You look worried. Is there something wrong?"

"No," Roxas lied as he returned her hug, "Just had a rough morning that's all."

"Well there's nothing like seeing some animals to cheer you up," said Naminé cheerfully as he moved away from Roxas and took hold of his hand with both hers. "Let's have fun today."

"Yeah…fun," said Roxas nodding, a smile coming to his lips as he let Naminé start pulling him along in to the zoo entrance which was a gold Arc with tall hedges on either side.

Children ran past them as they walked down the stone pathway with different animal exhibits on both sides. Naminé still had her hand holding Roxas' tightly and every so often she pointed to the animals she could see over gathered crowds.

Roxas was enjoying himself as he saw the exotic animals are brought here to one place.

"Oh look Roxas! That baby panda is so cute," cooed Naminé as she pointed at the glass window with a black and white looking bear on the other side with a much smaller one laying on his back as he munched on some bamboo.

"How has Sora been doing lately?" asked Naminé as she munched on some cotton candy that she was sharing with Roxas. "I've been worried about him so much."

Roxas blinked at her for he was too busy watching the zebras drinking from the small pond that was in the enclosure.

"He's been acting weird lately," Roxas murmured as he took a chunk from the fluffy candy and eating it.

He just loved how it instantly melted as soon as it hit his tongue.

"He hasn't been sad but has been avoiding me and Axel. He hardly talks anymore and just spends all his time on his laptop doing 'homework'. As soon as we get home…he just goes straight to his room and doesn't come out the rest of the night."

Naminé had a worried look on her face when she saw distressed Roxas was getting and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It feels like I'm loosing my best friend," Roxas sniffled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Oh Roxas, I'm so sorry," said Naminé in a guilty tone as she placed her hand on the other's arm as comfort. "I shouldn't have brought it up. That was selfish of me."

"No it's ok," sniffed Roxas as he lowered his hands and tried to calm himself. "Thanks for caring about him. Come on let's go look at the penguins!"

He grabbed her hand and hurried off around the corner.

"Wow that polar bear is huge!" exclaimed Naminé as she pointed up at the white creature that was curled up against the thick glass.

Roxas pressed his hand against it as if he could possible touch the animal and feel the fur against his fingers.

"This has been such a nice day," murmured Naminé softly as the two walked down the glass tunnel that had water all around the outside where all kinds of fish and sharks could swim freely.

"Yeah it has," Roxas murmured back. "I haven't been to the zoo for years. I was only a little kid the last time I came here."

"You know Roxas…I'm not as nice and humble as you think," Naminé pointed out in a casual tone. "I'm actually really selfish and total idiot."

Roxas stopped and blinked at her, not really knowing where that came from.

"Naminé, what are you talking about?" asked Roxas confused and a little worried.

"I thought I could just ignore it and it would just go away," she said as if to herself as she looked down at her shoes.

"What are you talking about Naminé?" questioned Roxas as he frowned at her and became even more worried, not liking where this was going at all.

"I saw you and Professor Axel outside the entrance," she stated as she looked up at Roxas with tear-filled eyes. "I felt so jealous but I guess it doesn't matter because he beat me to it."

Roxas didn't know what to say anymore, he just looked at the girl with a worried expression.

"At first I was angry but…he said he really loved you," murmured Naminé as she wiped some tears from her eyes with the back of her fingers. "He makes you happy doesn't he?"

Roxas nodded slowly, still not being able to find the right words that might comfort her. All he could do was place a hand on her back and rub it comfortingly.

"Naminé…I'm sorry," murmured Roxas weakly in a guilty tone, wanting the girl to understand how horrible he felt about this. "I wanted to tell you but…I was such a jerk and didn't want to hurt you."

"You're not a jerk Roxas," Naminé sniffled as she hugged the other blond. "You're a really nice friend."

"Then let's be friends," said Roxas as he hugged her back tightly. "Because your friendship is something I never want to loose."

"I feel the same way," said Naminé as she gave a weak laugh that still sounded cheerful.

After a couple seconds, she moved away from Roxas and took his hand.

"Well, we still have to see the Aviary so let's just enjoy our day as friends," said Naminé, her cheery sweet tone returning as she smiled at Roxas.

"Best friends," Roxas corrected as he smiled at her in return as he held her hand tightly and followed after her as she started to run off down the glass tunnel.

The last remaining hours of their day after that was bliss. Roxas was relived when Naminé accepted him as a friend and that he was in love with Axel. He couldn't have asked for a better friend. Though he felt a sickening guilt because he felt like he was somehow replacing Sora.

"Wow I just love monkeys," said Naminé in a casual yet fascinated tone as she watched the White-fronted Capuchin pouncing all over the small wooden jungle gym inside the grassy exhibit.

"Yeah they're really funny," Roxas chuckled as a smaller monkey jumped onto of the other and scaring the wits out of him.

'_(I said)  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off'  
_

"Oh crap that's Axel!" exclaimed Roxas as he heard the ringtone go off, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment when Naminé gave him a skeptical look.

'_Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot  
(uh uh uh uh)  
I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on'_

"Got it!" exclaimed Roxas relieved as he fished the cell out of his pocket and flipped his phone open quickly. "Hello?"

"Roxas? Hey, it's Axel," greeted the familiar voice.

But something in the tone worried Roxas. Axel sounded extremely tired and upset about something.

"Axel, are you ok?" asked Roxas concerned as he glanced quickly up at Naminé's face that was just as concerned.

"Yeah just…have stuff going on," murmured Axel, seeming somewhere else. "I'll be there soon to pick you up."

But before Roxas could rely, the other had already hung up. Roxas frowned and closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" asked Naminé as she placed a gentle hand on Roxas' shoulder and looked at him anxiously.

"I don't know," murmured Roxas, beginning to become afraid. "He just said he's going to pick me up soon."

"Then let's go wait for him at the entrance ok?" suggested Naminé as she took the boy's hand and let him to where the golden arch was.

A few moment's later, Axel's flashy Corvette pulled up in front of them and Roxas said goodbye to Naminé.

"Let's hang out again sometime," she said as she gave him a quick goodbye hug. "Bring Sora along too."

"I'll try, see you later," said Roxas as he waved his own goodbye to her before opening the passenger door and getting it.

What bothered him the most was that Axel didn't even look at him or greet him. They just sat there in silence the whole car ride home.

'_Is Axel still mad?'_ Roxas wondered as he looked out the window. '_No…it's something else…I know it.'_


	25. Sora's Mystery Man

"Sora, could you pass me the carrots?" asked Roxas as he stood in the kitchen in front of a pot that was simmering on the stove, a wonderful scent of stew emitting from it.

"Sure thing Roxas," Sora practically sang as he pranced across the kitchen to the fridge and did the same as he came back with the small bag of carrots.

"Well, you're in a good mood," Roxas chuckled as took the bag and opened it, smiling at the brunette.

"Can't help but be in a good mood when there are things to be happy about now-a-days," Sora hummed as he rested his elbows on the counter with his chin propped in his palms, a smile on his face while he watched the blond slice the carrots and dropping them into the pot.

"And what, may I ask has you in such a good mood?" Roxas asked well humouredly as he turned to his cheerful friend, a bit surprised since Sora was usually gloomy and this was the first time they got to talk in ages.

"I met someone Roxas," Sora breathed as he moved closer to Roxas with a wide grin on his lips.

'_When did that happen?'_ Roxas wondered to himself but just seeing his friend so happy made him happy too.

"That's great!" Roxas exclaimed as he brought his friend into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to hear that! Is he from out school?"

For a fraction of a second, Sora's smile faltered but was quickly replaced before the blond could notice it.

"Not exactly," murmured Sora as he looked away from the blond with flushed cheeks. "He's a little older."

"How much older?" Roxas questioned suspiciously as he eyed the brunette.

"By four years," the brunette muttered, still looking away from his friend in nervous embarrassment, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Sora this guy is twenty-three?!" exclaimed Roxas as his jaw hung open at his friend. "What were you thinking?!"

"Don't give me that Roxas!" snapped Sora defensively as he glared at his friend. "Axel is six years older than you! _Six! _That's just as bad!"

"Yeah, but that's different," Roxas whispered, more to himself than to Sora as he looked down at the ground, tear about to slip from his eyes.

"Hey, keep the noise down!" barked Axel's voice from the other room and footsteps could be heard getting closer.

Quickly, Roxas wiped his eyes with his sleeve just before Axel walked into the kitchen with a tired look on his face.

"Roxas, have you seen my glasses? I can't remember where I left them and I've been looking everywhere for them," asked Axel in a voice that was just as tired as his face.

"They should be in the bathroom since you were wearing them when you took a late shower," informed Roxas as he looked away from the teacher and busied himself with mix the stew.

"Oh," said Axel, just remembering before he turned and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

"So, when can I meet this guy?" asked Roxas in a slightly shaky voice as he tried to relieve the tension with conversation. "I'd like to get to know the guy that made my best friend happy again."

Sora gave a weak smile and hugged his friend from behind, his chin resting on the blonds' shoulder.

"You can meet him soon," murmured Sora. "He's picking me up tonight."

Roxas' eyebrows furrowed but said nothing as he placed the lid over the pot.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to get ready!" exclaimed Sora as he looked at his watch before running out of the room.

Roxas should be happy for his friend right? He was happy again but Roxas had this gut feeling that Sora might be trying to replace Riku. To somehow get his mind off the hurt.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sora called before Roxas heard footsteps running across the living room and the front door opening.

The blond rushed from the kitchen to the living room so that he could see this mystery man but it was too late, Sora was already waving goodbye and closing the door behind him. Roxas only managed to catch a glance of pink hair. He sighed and leaned against the frame of the kitchen door.

"Dinner ready yet?" asked Axel as he looked through some papers that were on the coffee table in front of him. "Smells pretty good."

"Yeah just about," Roxas murmured as he looked at Axel, watching him intently.

Axel glanced up and gave Roxas a surprised and quizzically look. Axel looked so tired and he almost had worry lines on his forehead.

"What?" questioned Axel, a little irritated and worried at the same time.

Roxas stood there for a second before walking forward and taking a paper out Axel's hand before placing it on the table.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" demanded Axel outraged as he practically scowled at Roxas.

He just ignore the death glare Axel was giving him and just placed his hands on the man's shoulders before pushing him back against the couch.

Axel just looked up at the blond with wide eyes, a little taken aback but didn't resist.

Roxas again ignored Axel's expression while he straddled the man's lap, his arms wrapping around the man's neck as he pressed himself up against Axel. Roxas was willing to push things with Axel. It would only be fair right. He wanted Axel to be happy.

It took a few seconds for the situation to sink in but Axel finally came to his senses and he wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding him tightly as he nuzzled the boy's neck and flowered it with soft kisses.

The teen gasped a little before pressing his hips against Axel's, making the man moan softly as he lifted them slightly so that they pressed together even more. Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's as he began to slowly grind himself against the red head, moaning softly even though the blond was nervous and scared.

Axel's hands slid up Roxas' back over the skin as he pushed up the shirt until it was over Roxas' head and now lay on the floor. The man bucked his hips up into Roxas' while holding the boy's hips firmly.

What worried Roxas was that Axel was moving too fast again and Roxas still wasn't sure about this but he moaned anyway, his hips bucking down in response.

"Roxas," Axel moaned against the boy's lips, his tone holding so much wanting that it almost shattered Roxas' entire being, almost filling the blond with guilt for always denying Axel.

He had to block out the fear and he only pressed his lips harder against Axel's who gladly excepted; their hips moving against each other in rhythm as a certain constriction happened in their pants.

Roxas missed how it happened but Axel had shifted so that Roxas was laying on the couch with Axel over him without their lips even breaking apart. Roxas was still not sure about this…

Axel's hand slide down Roxas' chest, making the boy moan and arch his body into the touch before his hand made it down to the boy's jeans and started to undo the fastenings.

'_I can't do this…'_ Roxas thought to himself as he shut his eyes tight and felt himself tense and not having the voice to say it out loud. This is what Axel wanted and Roxas would feel awful if he stopped it now. '_I'm not ready yet…'_

"Roxas?" murmured Axel softly in a worried tone.

The boy opened his eyes to see Axel looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" asked Axel in a low voice that held concern and caring in it.

"No, its ok, I'm fine," murmured Roxas in a soft voice, curing how shaky and frighten it sounded.

Axel's eyebrows furrowed with a slight frown setting on his lips.

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked, his voice still soft and gentle.

"I'm fine, really," Roxas lied persistently as he tried to hold Axel's gaze reassuringly.

To his surprised Axel smiled so very slightly in a kind way, his hand reaching up and touched the boy's face.

"Then why are you crying too?" asked Axel, still smiling slightly though in his eyes Roxas could see sadness. "Roxas…you're not ready yet. Don't push yourself into doing something you don't want."

"But I want t–"began Roxas insistently but was cut off then Axel pressed a thin finger to his lips before kissing the boy's forehead gently.

"Don't do this on my behalf," murmured Axel gently as he started to pull away from Roxas.

A sudden panic hit Roxas and he quickly reached up and grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled him back down again.

"Please," whispered Roxas weakly as he looked at Axel with pleading eyes. "I can do it, really."

Axel looked so sad when Roxas stared up into his face and eyes and was a bit surprised when the red head rested down on him, his arms wrapping around the boy and holding him tightly. It put Roxas at ease and calmed him so much.

"You're such a bad liar," Axel stated in a low voice as he nuzzled the boy's neck. "Can I just hold you instead? Like this?"

"Mhm," Roxas murmured softly as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, tears still slipping from his eyes for he was so grateful to Axel.

Axel shifted so that Roxas was wedged in between Axel and the back of the couch. The man took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch before placing it over them before he turned off the TV. The room got dramatically dark when it was shut off and Roxas hadn't noticed how late it really was.

"I'm so tired," murmured Axel softly as he hugged Roxas tightly who gladly snuggled up against the man's chest. "Oh, and Roxas?"

"Yeah?" replied the blond as he looked up at the man who was smiling warmly down at him, a smile soon coming to the boy's own lip.

"When you're ready…let it be special," murmured Axel as he buried his face in blond strands of the boy's hair before taking in the scent. "I want you to be sure…even if it takes a lifetime I'll wait."

"I'm sorry," Roxas sniffled as he clung to Axel's shirt, feeling simply guilty. "I just want you have someone worth loving."

"But you are worth loving," Axel retorted, sounding offended by the boy's statement.

"I love you Axel," Roxas said as he hugged the man's middle tightly, wanting nothing more than this.

"And that's all I need," he said as he returned the boy's hug with an even tighter one. "I love you too Roxas, more than you know."

Roxas gave a soft laugh that seemed to brighten Axel's features a little.

"Alright, now go to sleep," Roxas giggled as he reached up and ruffled Axel's hair, making the man chuckle.

"Hey watch the hair," he said through his light laughs before pulling away the boy's hands from his hair and kissing Roxas on the lips.

Roxas returned the kiss softly and soon Axel drifted off to sleep as they snuggled together under the blanket. Roxas was sleeping lightly since he wasn't very much tired to being with when a soft _click_ awaken him.

A tall beam of light cut through the darkness of the room from the front door being open. Being very careful not to wake Axel from his sleep, Roxas turned over so that he was looking at the door, his face half hidden under the blanket.

"You sure you wont get in trouble?" whispered a deep voice of a man Roxas had never hear before as he saw a tall black figure standing out in the dimly lit hall just outside the apartment room. "It's pretty late."

"They're probably asleep," whispered a voice that Roxas knew was Sora. "The lights are off so I can sneak in no problem. You want to come in?"

The seductive hint in Sora's voice when he asked the question made Roxas' heart hammer in his chest, panic filling him.

'_What could Sora possibly be thinking?!'_ Roxas thought in shock as he remained still under the blanket with Axel breathing deeply beside him.

Roxas didn't want this guy here. He might do something with Sora. But what the man said shocked him even more.

"No I shouldn't," he whispered back in an apologetic tone. "I feel bad enough that I brought you back late. I should just go."

The man turned and started walking away when Sora reached out and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back before pressing his lips against his for a long moment.

It made Roxas sick and angry at the same time. Sora shouldn't be acting like this.

"I'll call you later," he whispered to Sora before kissing his forehead and turning, walking away this time.

Sora stayed at the door for a moment, probably just watching the other leave before he slipped into the room and closed the door closed behind him and locking up. He must not have even noticed Roxas and Axel sleeping on the couch. Roxas could hear the soft sound of Sora's door closing and as he was left in the dark again, he realized he was shaking. He was angry. No. He was beyond angry. Way beyond.


	26. Axel the Spy

The two were sitting at a small outside café in front of a book store. It was bright out and the sky was nothing but blue. People around them chattered happily to one another at other tables that were elaborately designed for the outdoors. Other peopled walked by on the pebbled walk way, on the other side of the small hedge that separated the passersby from the customers. It was a delightful little place.

From across the table, Roxas sipped some of his coffee from the small cut with pretty designs of vines and flowers over it while a red heard watched him intently. The boy looked up and caught a glimpse of the other watching him and he couldn't help but smile softly from behind his coffee cup.

"Thanks for bringing me here," murmured Roxas sweetly as he blushed lightly before setting his cup onto the table.

"I kinda like this place so I thought I should bring you here for our date," replied Axel with a light easy smile at the other as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded over his crossed legs.

At hearing the last word, Roxas couldn't help but blush even more. The way Axel said it made butterflies flutter around in his stomach. Roxas hardly saw Axel; he was so busy with work and other things he didn't talk to Roxas about. It was so nice that Axel cared to spend time together like this.

"I feel like a dirty old man when you do that," grumbled Axel under his breath as he glared down at the ground at his side.

"Do what?" asked Roxas innocently as he blinked at the other across from him.

"When you look cute like that, you know, all innocent," explained Axel in a grumble, still glaring at the ground, "Makes me feel like some dirty-deeded-old-man."

"But you are, Axel," Roxas stated as he still looked innocently at Axel with a faked confused look on his face. "All those things you do to me when no one is looking."

At the last sentence, Roxas changed his tone into something softer and shy, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he lowered his eyes. But behind the face, Roxas was snickering darkly to himself.

'_Let's see how much of a dirty old man you really are!'_ Roxas thought to himself with a mental grin.

"Watch it," he heard Axel growl.

Roxas dared a quick glimpse at Axel who was scowling at Roxas but his eyes were ablaze with something else. Like lust and Roxas noticed Axel crossing his legs even tighter.

'_Hook. Line. And Sticker!'_ Roxas thought triumphantly as he grinned evilly at the man.

Axel opened his mouth to make a retort but the waitress appeared beside their table just in time.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked sweetly with a bright smile to the two of them, her pen poised on her notepad, ready to take orders quickly.

"I'll take 'The Usual'," said Roxas sweetly to her, almost giggling from the name.

"Sure thing," she said with enthusiasm as if taking the boy's order had just made her day. "I'll even give you some free desert! You're picking!"

Wow, maybe it really did.

"And for you Sir?" she asked as she turned her attention to Axel who was still pouting gloomily to himself.

"I'll just –" began Axel but was cut off when the shrill sound of his phone went off. "S'cuse me."

Axel got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket before talking off to the side.

Roxas looked after him longingly. Axel seemed to do that a lot lately. His phone would ring and he would be off for hours at a time. Roxas was beginning to think that Axel was some sort of secret spy that got called on missions from time to time.

"I'm going to get you some more coffee," said the waitress with a sweet smile though she noticed Roxas' glum look.

She hurried off and a few moments later Axel returned and sat back down at the table. The man made a sigh and buried his face in his arms as he crossed them on the table.

Hesitantly, Roxas reached across the table and rested his hand gingerly on Axel's arm and the man looked up at him wearily. But a soft smile came to the man's lips and he placed his hand over Roxas'.

"I love you," he whispered to the other, though there was such sadness in his voice.

"I love you too," Roxas whispered back in his most heartfelt tone, wanting Axel to know he really meant it. "Do you have to leave now?"

"No," he murmured back as he let his eyes close before a sigh escaped him. "Besides, we finally get to spend time together. I'm not going to let some call ruin it."

"Here's your coffee," chimed the waitress as she came up to their table and placed the small cup in front of Roxas. "I'm sorry, are you ready to order Sir?"

"Just give me what he's getting," mumbled Axel, not looking at her but at Roxas, his gaze holding the other's as if he was worried he might forget what the boy looked like.

"Sure thing!" she said before hurrying off.

"I'll make it up to you," murmured Axel as he sat up but still held Roxas' hand in his.

"How about you take me for a walk through the park and I think we can call it even?" suggested Roxas with a soft smile, his fingers gripping Axel's hand.

Axel smiled and nodded in agreement just before the waitress returned with their food. In the pleasant surroundings, the two ate their meal, giving small and shy smiles at one another as they held hands over the table.


	27. The Hospital's Answer

"Are you sure, _sure_ you want to do this Sora?" asked Roxas in a really worried voice as the two boys stood outside the door in the hospital hallway.

"Yeah I'm sure…I mean…it's been weeks," mumbled Sora with a forced cheerful tone as he looked down at the floor as he stood just an inch from the door. "Riku should be…fine."

Roxas sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as reassurance. With a deep breath, Sora pressed his hand to the door and pushed it open before hesitantly making his way into the room.

Something about it unnerved Roxas. It looked like any ordinary hospital room; white walls, large window, two small beds with curtains and a few chairs. But what was really weird about this…it was completely empty.

"What happened here?" Sora murmured softly sounding in total shock as he slowly looked around the room that looked like no one had even been in there.

"This has to be the right room," said Roxas a bit confused as he looked around the room as well but then spotted a doctor walking past the room. "Excuse me!"

The doctor faltered in his steps and turned toward Roxas, a slightly surprised look on his face for being called so suddenly. To Roxas' surprise, it was the same doctor that had been with them the night Riku had been brought to the hospital.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in a slightly distracted and irritated tone, looking as if he had other important things to get done.

"I'm sorry but…where is the patient that was in this room?" asked Roxas, catching a side glance of Sora who was watching the doctor apprehensively.

He blinked at the blond boy, a little taken aback as if he expected the boy to know something about the question. After a moment at seeing how serious Roxas was, the doctor adjusted his glasses before flipping trough the papers on his clipboard.

"The last patient was a Mr. Riku Yama," said the doctor as he read what was on the paper with a grave look on his face, giving the boy's his answer. "Died three days ago at 7:30 AM."

Roxas took in a sharp breath and quickly turned to Sora who had a horrified look on his face. It was as if Sora's soul had just been ripped right out of him. But before Roxas could say anything, Sora turned and ran out of the room.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted in surprise as he chased the brunette boy down the hall and caught up with him.

Roxas reached out and grabbed Sora's sleeve, yanking him back until his stumbled and fell against Roxas' chest.

"Why?!" cried Sora in a fit of despair as he clung to the blond, his body slowly sinking to the cold tiled floor as his shrieks echoed throughout the room.

Roxas felt his heart shatter and then his entire being followed. He held his friend tightly to his chest and he could feel the other's boy's misery bleeding into him. It was a horrible, _horrible_ pain that Roxas felt he could just die from.

Riku was gone…_completely gone_…and that was the answer Roxas knew Sora was trying to avoid all this time.


	28. On a Mission

_**Slap!**_

It seemed like the sound echoed in the small apartment. The blonds' pale cheek turned a bright red, his head turned from the force of the slap. His eyes were wide, mouth open slightly from being caught midsentence.

"Just shut up already," hissed Sora as tears poured down his face, his palm burning from the contact it had made. "I'm sick of hearing it!"

Roxas set his jaw and turned his head slowly when he looked at the other with an unwavering look.

"Sora you're just being stupid!" growled Roxas as he glared at the brunette. "Stop running away from this!"

"Shut up!" Sora screamed and raised his hand again for another strike.

"That's enough," growled Axel as he suddenly appeared behind Sora and quickly took hold of the boy's wrist, a glowering look on his face. "I have the right mind to throw you out of here for your behavior. No one touches Roxas."

Sora glared at Axel with his tearing eyes before he yanked his wrist out of the man's grip and ran into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

There was a silence that almost suffocating. Roxas didn't realize he was shaking and he pressed a hand to his mouth as he sank to the floor. Almost instantly, he felt Axel's arms wrap around him and hold the boy tightly against his warm chest.

Axel picked up the sobbing boy in his arms and carried him to their room, setting him on the bed and pulling the blanket over him. Axel sat on the bed next to him as he held the boy against him in comfort until he settled but didn't fall asleep like Axel had hoped.

"I'll meet you there," murmured Sora softly in the darkness of his room with his cell phone pressed to his ear. "I can't stand it here anymore…I need to see you."

There was a small intake a breath as the blond stood outside the door, thinking he should at least apologize and talk to Sora but had stopped when he heard the boy talking to someone.

"Ok I'm leaving now…bye," Roxas hear Sora murmur before he heard footsteps getting closer on the other side of the door.

Hastily Roxas stepped back and hurried back to his room to hide. He heard Sora's door open before he saw the boy's shadow on the move. Then the sound of the front door open the close followed soon after.

"Axel," called Roxas as he turned to the man reading on the bed.

The man looked up from his book and blinked questionable at Roxas through his square glasses.

"Sora just snuck out, we need to follow him," said Roxas as he hurried across the room and grabbed his jacket before throwing it on and soon leaving the room.

To his surprise, Axel didn't refuse but just followed Roxas closely as the two made their way out onto the street just a few feet behind Sora. But Roxas could tell that Axel would rather just leave Sora to fend for himself since he must still be mad at Sora for slapping Roxas.

Being sure not to be seen, Roxas and Axel kept a distance from Sora as the followed him down the street and a few blocks away, though they had almost lost him twice when he rounded a corner and through a crowded place but Axel was tall enough to spot Sora in no time.

"Who's that Sora's meeting?" whispered Axel as the two looked out a shop window across the street from where Sora was meeting a tall pink haired man.

"I don't know," Roxas murmured back in a worried tone. "I've never met him before…he must be the guy Sora's been telling me about…"

"Are you alright Sora? You sounded so upset over the phone," asked the pink haired man in a concerned tone as he returned the brunette's hug once they met. "I couldn't believe that happened."

"Yeah and Roxas isn't making things any better," grumbled Sora as he fought to hold down the tears that were threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Here, I got you this, to cheer you up," said the man gently as he held up a pretty red rose to Sora with a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, Marly you shouldn't have," murmured Sora as a smile came to his lips when he took the rose and looked at it admiringly.

"Excuse you?" asked Marluxia with a slightly offended tone, his hands on his hips. "When my 'someone special' is feeling down, I have the right to get them something just as beautiful as them to cheer them up."

Sora couldn't help but smile brightly at the other before wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. The man smiled and hugged the boy gingerly in return as if he was afraid Sora might be too fragile.

"So, you think you're up for a little pick-me-up date that I have planned for you?" asked Marly with a kind smile as he gently petted the top of Sora's head.

"Yup!" Sora chirped happily as he pulled away from Marly and took his hand. "A pick-me-up is _just_ what I need."

The hint in his voice made Roxas sick. He frowned and had to grip Axel's sleeve for reassurance to keep from running over there and beating some sense into that damn boy.

'_Sora's acting irrational,'_ Roxas thought as he observed the situation, a frown becoming even more deep on is lips until it started to hurt.

When he saw the two walking off and around the corner, Roxas sprang out from his hiding place and raced down the sidewalk after them, not wanting Sora out of his sights. But Axel had caught up to the teen and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to a stop.

"Not so hasty Roxas," whispered Axel as he pulled the struggling blond against his chest. "If you just come out running then Sora is going to get suspicious and this'll be for nothing. We need to watch and see where this guy is coming from."

"Fine," grumbled Roxas breathlessly as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"That's my boy," chuckled Axel teasingly as he kissed the top of Roxas' head, ignoring the looks they were getting from the passersby.

"Watch it, old man," warned Roxas with a faint smile and a teasing tone as he nuzzled the man's chest.

He heard Axel chuckle before hugging him tightly against his chest that felt so warm.

"Now do you think we can follow them now? We're on a mission still," Roxas pointed out as he pulled away from Axel a bit to look up at the man's face.

There was some reluctance but Axel nodded nonetheless before taking Roxas' hand and looking around the corned before pulling the other across the street.

Roxas could see Sora and the guy he called "Marly" walking down the street; Sora's hand in the man's back pocket while the other had his arm draped across Sora's shoulders. The sight unnerved Roxas but the feel of Axel's hand gripping his for support put him at some ease.

Suddenly Marly pointed at something off to the side and the two turned and disappeared into some store. Axel and Roxas hurried after them but made sure that kept their cover. Where they went was a small restaurant – one of Axel's least liked places. At some point in the past when Axel was still a beginning teacher, a waitress had endless flirted with him but when he denied her, she didn't take it too well and filed some sexual harassment charge against him. Axel said it was one of the worst days of his life when a woman was involved.

"It feels like…nothing is going right," murmured Sora's voice that was drifting through the open window at the side of the restaurant that overlooked a small garden of flowers. "I feel so alone and everything is just being ripped away from me."

The raw emotion Roxas could hear in the other's voice literally tore at his heart and he was glad Axel was standing next to him because Roxas was sure that he was about to collapse. His legs felt so weak under him.

"But you've been so strong through it," murmured Marluxia's voice in a soothing way that it even attracted Roxas' attention. "You're braver than you know, Sora."

The red head and the blond crouched down just under the open window, some flowers blocking them from Sora's view and behind them was a large potted plant and behind that was a waist high brick wall with more smaller potted plants lined up across it. It was the perfect cover.

"If only I believed that myself," replied Sora with a weak and hollow chuckle.

"Well, you should," Marluxia stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of tone, and through the flowers Roxas could see the man take Sora's hand in his over the table. "You've gone through so much and yet here you sit kind hearted and beautiful."

Roxas could hear Sora make a soft and shy laugh.

"You're such a liar," giggled Sora and Roxas could just hear the blushing in Sora's voice.

'_Fishing for compliments,'_ Roxas noticed as he listened to their conversation, a familiar frown coming back to his face.

"No, I'm not, honest," stated Marly with an incredulous tone but there was a faint chuckle in his words. "You're so collected and take all this with ease, that's why I fell in love with you."

Roxas risked a peak through the flowers and saw Marly lift Sora's hand and kiss the back of it with soft brief lips. The smile on Sora's face was unmistakable but there was something not so cheerful lingering in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sora," said Marly in a firm voice that was filled with such reassurance that Roxas believed it. "I'll watch over you till the end."

'_Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought,'_ Roxas thought to himself, but deep down, something about that guy unnerved him, as if behind the kind gentleman smile…there was something a lot more sinister…


	29. A Sick Obsession

"It's been like that for days," murmured Roxas as he paced back and fourth beside the couch were a red head was sitting, lazily flipping through the TV channels with the remote.

"Then why are you worried about it then, Roxas?" asked Axel in a lazy tone, his eyes not looking at the boy. "The guy seems to check out just fine and the brat seems to be content with him. Better than being here and being a nuisance to me."

"Axel!" snapped Roxas warningly as he slapped the man's arm but not very hard, an angry look on his face from the tone of the man's voice. "That's what I'm worried about! Sora's not ready for something like that! He's out of his mind!"

The man shot a glare at the other before letting out a sigh and placed the remote on the coffee table before he leaned back on the couch.

"OK Roxas, what is this really about?" asked Axel in a patient tone as he let his eyes close. "Are you just upset because your friend is with someone else and not you?"

"That's not the point!" stammered the blond with an ashamed flush on his face. "It's just…"

The man had to sigh again before he forced himself to get up and walk to the boy before he wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

"You're right…We've been following those two for weeks and I can't find anything wrong with this guy," murmured Roxas in a weak and defeated tone. "He's perfect for Sora…he's really nice and a great guy…he's just what Sora really needs."

"See? Now was that so hard?" asked Axel with a tone that was trying to encourage some cheerfulness.

"No," grumbled Roxas under his breath as he let himself rest against the man's chest.

"Now, do you think you're up to make me a snack?" asked Axel with a wide and almost childish grin down at the blond.

"Yeah," said Roxas after a heavy sigh though a smile was there on his lips.

---

"So where are we going today?" Sora asked happily as he walked beside Marluxia on the sidewalk, their hands holding tightly.

"I was thinking I could spoil you with a dinner back at my place," Marluxia suggested in an airy voice as he smiled down at the other. "Romantic enough?"

"Way romantic!" exclaimed Sora in agreement as he looked up at Marly with bright eyes. "You've never taken me to see your place yet!"

"Well I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I took you home for the first few dates," chuckled Marly humouredly as the two turned the corner and stopped in front of a large condominium.

"It's beautiful," whispered Sora in awe as he looked up at the tall lavishing building which somehow left him breathless.

"It's not so bad I guess," said Marly with a shrug. "At least its home."

They walked into the building; Sora becoming even more amazed as he saw so many fancy things like this place was some sort of hotel. But Marly's room was just as amazing. It was huge with large glass windows and a piano in the living room. There was a bar to one side and a large screen TV across from it with a large couch in front of it. Some of the floor had wood or rug and the walls had all kinds of pretty art.

"Now you see why I didn't bring you here earlier?" asked Marly as he patted the stunned Sora on the shoulder.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Sora as he suddenly dashed across the room to look at everything; the piano, the large windows, the balcony to the side, the bar and just about everything else around the whole condo.

Marly just chuckled as he watched the boy run around looking at everything, an amused look on his face though in his eyes, obsession gleamed.

"Well, you can keep looking around if you like," Marly sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and started to stroll to the kitchen that was open from the living by a long island that separated the two rooms. "I should start dinner."

"OK!" Sora shouted from the other room, still excited by all the wonders this place held.

He crossed the hall into a large room that looked like Marly's bedroom. The bed was huge with what looked like pink coverings. It seemed like such a cozy looking room, quite simple yet rather extravagant since the rest of the place was.

What really caught his attention was the large wardrobe at one side of the room and he walked up to it. The handle was carved and curved and Sora couldn't help but run his fingers over it before tugging it lightly open. The doors swung open effortlessly but what was inside caused Sora to gasp in horror.

Pictures were taped all over the inside of the wardrobe and every one of these pictures was of Sora. He was either at school, walking down the street, leaving Axel's apartment and even when he was reading a book in the café Roxas was working at.

There were pieces of papers that were also added to the collection. Each one had something written on them and upon closer look, Sora realized that one those papers was all his information; where he went to school, where he lived, his whole name, what time he left for school and got back, lists of places he went often during the weekends and what really bothered Sora was the many ripped out pages of hand written letters.

Each letter had something. Some had confessions of Marly's love for Sora and that they would be together forever and some were suicide notes saying that Marly will die with Sora so that they can be with each other for all eternity. Each letter had different ways in which he would kill Sora and then himself; fantasies of Sora joining him in the afterlife and then saving the boy from his misery.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Sora so softly that he didn't even hear himself as his eyes darted from one thing to the next, panic and fear raising up inside is stomach.

"Do you like it?" asked Marly who was suddenly in the doorway to Sora's right. "I made it just for you."

There was a dark look in his eyes, something lifeless and dangerous.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora questioned him in a frightened voice as he back away from Marly as he started to walk toward the boy.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Marly as he turned his back to Sora so that he was facing the open wardrobe and he reached for something Sora couldn't see. "I want to end this life of misery so that we can be together forever Sora."

He turned around and in his hand was a gun. Sora's eyes went wide and he was scared out of his mind.

"No! I don't want to die!" cried Sora as he backed away from Marly, trying to make his way slowly to the door so that he could have a chance to escape.

"Really?" asked Marly a bit confused as he reached up and took off a piece of paper that was taped to the inside of the wardrobes door and read it aloud, "'_I just feel so…empty. My friend fusses over me all the time and I can't help but feel like I'm making him suffer. He's my best friend…I just…don't know what else I can do. It feels like I just walk around in a daze, not really…living. I can't sleep at night because I just relive that night. It's the same every time I close my eyes. Riku standing there in front of me, happy as can be and then…in a flash he's on the ground in front of me, just bleeding horribly and I couldn't stop it. I just end up waking up in a cold sweat…my eyes stinging from so much crying…Will I ever get over what I did to Riku? Everyone keeps saying that it wasn't my fault…but they're just lying to make me feel better I guess. I just want to fade away…I don't want to exist anymore…'"_

"That's my journal entry," Sora murmured, shocked that Marly had saved it and had added it to his "collection".

"Yes it is," replied Marly as he set it aside before looking at Sora, determination in his eyes. "Let me be the one to end your pain and give you your wish to no longer exist. I love you Sora."

"You sick bastard!" Sora screamed before he turned and ran out of the room, his hand pulling out his cell phone from his pocket so that he could call for help.

"Sora, wait!" exclaimed Marly as he caught Sora by the wrist, the man being too fast and easily outran the other. "I thought this is what you wanted! We can be together, Sora!"

"I don't want to die!" screamed Sora as he tried to pull his wrist free from the man's strong grip because that was the hand that was holding the cell phone. "I don't want to die! Not with you!"

The man frowned and gave Sora's wrist a sharp shake so that the phone hit the ground before he twisted Sora's arm behind his back. The boy gasped in pain and he couldn't move as the gun was pressed against his jaw, tears pouring down his face.

"You don't know what you're saying," muttered Marly under his breath in a tone that only a mad man would have, striking even more fear inside Sora.

'_Not like this…I don't want to die like this…'_ Sora cried mentally, his fear overcoming him and all he could do was cry tears of pain and terror as he awaited his death.

"We're meant to be together," the man muttered in that same tone. "You said you wanted it to end and I'm going to end it for you, Sora, because I love you."

There was a soft _click_ from the gun and the horror it sent through Sora was almost like a physically hit. He closed his eyes as he whimpered softly, his whole body shaking.

_**CRASH**_

The sound was almost earsplitting but Sora could tell that it was the sound of wood being smashed and not a gun being shot and brains being splattered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sora heard Marly growl with rage and suddenly the gun that was pointed to his jaw was pulled away, though the man still had his grip on Sora to keep him from running.

"Let him go," growled a deadly and familiar voice.

Sora opened his eyes to see Axel standing in the doorway with the door laying on the ground in many pieces. And for that moment, Sora was overcome with joy to see such a man for Sora never felt any sort of like of seeing Axel. But behind him was Roxas who was looking enraged at Marly. An anger Sora has never seen Roxas have.

"You can't stop me!" shouted Marly as he saw Axel advance and the pink haired man raised his gun.

Axel suddenly froze and just stood there, his eyes wide and the color left his skin. There was terror on his face and blazed in his eyes as he looked at the man with the raised gun. The red haired man didn't dare move and seemed completely out of it in absolute fear.

"Let my friend go!" shouted Roxas as he ran at the man and threw himself at him, the boy's arms wrapping around Marly's outstretched one.

"Get off me!" bellowed Marluxia as he shoved the blond off his arm before turning the gun to the boy who had fallen to the floor.

"Roxas!" Sora screamed as he was helplessly held by Marly with his other arm.

There was a roar that sent shivers through Sora. It was filled with rage and a want to kill. It wasn't Marly's voice but was Axel's. The tall man ran forward so suddenly that Marly couldn't even react when Axel punched him full force in the face and send him flying a few feet across the room.

Sora, now free from Marly's hold, fell to the ground as he tried to get the feeling back into his arm and to stop himself from trembling to violently.

"Roxas, are you alright?" questioned Axel's frantic voice as he knelt down beside the blond and helped him sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Roxas as rubbed a spot behind his skull. "Just hit my head that's all."

"Bastards! How dare you interfere with my promise to save Sora from the misery of this world!" shouted Marly who had gotten to his feet and was now pointing the gun at Roxas and Axel.

No, it couldn't end like this. Axel and Roxas couldn't die! They just couldn't! If they were killed…it would be all Sora's fault! He couldn't bare another death on his behalf and he wanted to protect them no matter what.

Stuffing all his fear away, Sora shot to his feet and ran right in line of the three. Axel was frozen as he stared horror-stuck at Marly holding the gun and Roxas was just as shocked and didn't move for he was too afraid.

There was a loud bang and a sharp unbearable pain ripped at Sora's shoulder, and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain as blood started to pour from the wound.

"No!" roared Marly in rage when he realized what had happened, this wasn't what he had planned!

He held the gun up again to finish off the other two but there was only a click as he pulled the trigger. It was empty.

Seeing the chance, Axel ran at him and threw fist after fist into the other man's face and sides. Beating him unrelentingly to the ground before Roxas had managed to pull Axel away before he could kill the guy.

"We need to call an ambulance!" shouted Roxas as he ran over to Sora's side and knelt down, slightly relieved to see that the other boy was still breathing and that the bullet wound had just cut his shoulder a bit deeply.

---

"How…did you find me?" asked Sora in a weak voice as he looked up at his friend that was sitting next to his hospital bed.

The blond smiled and placed his hand over Sora's before resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Axel got hungry but we didn't have anything in the fridge. I had to go shopping and Axel came with me and that's when we spotted you with that Marly guy. We followed you…just in case and that's when we realized you were in real trouble," murmured Roxas softly to the other.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I'm so sorry," whispered the other as he tried to fight down his tears that were filling his eyes. "I'm so much trouble…"

"Don't be sorry," stated Roxas gently to Sora. "You were upset and really needed someone to be there. This was mostly my fault since I wasn't there when you really needed me. Yeah you made a really stupid mistake but…I would have done the same thing if I was feeling the same way as you did."

"But I almost got you and Axel killed!" exclaimed Sora but winced from the pain in his shoulder when he tried to move.

"But we're alive aren't we? Because of you," Roxas reminded Sora with a soft smile as he nuzzled the boy's cheek with his own.

Sora didn't reply, thinking that it really was his fault and Roxas was just trying to make him feel better by lying.

"From now on I'm going to be staying in your room," stated Roxas as he gripped Sora's good hand tightly.

"You mean I can still stay? Even though this was my fault?" asked Sora a bit surprised and confused at the same time.

"Of course you're staying," retorted Roxas with a slightly offended tone. "You're family Sora! We're not going to throw you out just because of some pink haired lunatic!"

Sora couldn't help but smile faintly at his friend and carefully he reached for him and gave the blond a hug. Roxas hugged his friend in return, being sure to be gently to not hurt him. Something about hugging Roxas made Sora feel so much better. Like the other's warmth brought a soothing feeling to Sora's entire being.

"I'm glad," murmured Sora softly, " 'Cause I'm going to need you now more than ever."

"I'll be there not matter what," said Roxas reassuringly with a smile at his friend. "You can count on that."


	30. Hospital Lies

**Writer's Note: Omg! wow so sorry that this is mega late! I've been swamped with school and basically life! Not to mention people were giving my problems with this chapter . Too many people were taking it off here and printing it for themselves...NOT COOL!!**

**Anyway, I think that the good people should be able to read the rest of the story so enjoy! Ignore the grammer and spelling mistakes since that was on purpose to prevent publishing. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It's been a few weeks and Roxas was beginning to see a lot of improvement. Sora has been getting better and returning to his cheerful mood. He's been leaving his room more often to eat with Axel and Roxas and talks and laughs more with their friends. Roxas was glad to see Sora getting better. It was only a matter of time until Sora was back to his old self.

"You know Sora, I was thinking that we should see a movie later," suggested Roxas as he sat on the couch next to Sora while the two watched some TV. "We haven't hung out in a long time."

"Oh I like that idea," said Sora brightly as he flipped through some magazine, his head resting on the blond boy's shoulder. "I need to get some new jeans anyway so we should do some shopping afterwards."

"Boss just gave me a raise so ice cream is on me," Roxas stated with a slight chuckle.

"In that case I'll be sure to get an extra scoop then," teased Sora as he bumped his shoulder against Roxas.

"Roxas," whined Axel from the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Will you make me something?"

"Alright," sighed Roxas heavily as he rolled his eyes when Sora laughed at him.

The blond got up and walked into the kitchen, grumbling something dark under his breath while the brunette laughed himself silly on the couch.

"What do you want to eat, Axel?" asked Roxas in a reluctant tone as he walked into the kitchen, really not looking forward to having to cook something for a grown man.

"I was thinking of a Roxas cupcake," said Axel as he almost pounced on Roxas from behind and wrapped his arms around the surprised boy.

"Axel! What the heck?" stammered Roxas, embarrassed that Axel had surprised him and made him jump and he tried to fight out of the other's hold. "Didn't you call me in here to make you something to eat?"

"I lied," chirped Axel as he perched his chin on Roxas' shoulder and grinned brightly up at the boy. "I don't want something to eat, I want you."

Roxas couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at the other before turning around and wrapping his arm around Axel's neck.

"How I put up with you, I have no idea," Roxas chuckled before Axel leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It was weird how Axel was acting very eccentric lately and sometimes Roxas couldn't get a moment alone to himself without Axel having a hand on him. But Roxas didn't complain because when Roxas was alone, Axel had to go somewhere for long hours at a time. When Axel did get back home, he hardly talked and he looked like a total mess; like he fell into a dark pit of depression.

_**Knock…knock…knock**_

"Someone's at the door?" wondered Roxas curiously as he looked over Axel's should to try and see into the living room. "Wonder who could it could be…"

Roxas could feel Axel tense and the hands that rested against the blonds' back were trembling slightly as it gripped his shirt.

"Axel?" Roxas murmured in a worried tone as he looked up at the man who hid his face by looking away from the boy.

_**Knockknockknock**_

This time the knock at the door was more frantic and rushed and that only worried Roxas more.

"I'll get it!" called Sora from the living room and Roxas could see Sora going to the door but the wall was in the way so that he couldn't see who was at the door.

"Can I-" Sora began but then his voice suddenly cut off but was then replaced by a horrified scream.

The sound surprised Roxas and he quickly pulled away from Axel and ran into the living room. At first he just saw Sora on the floor, his hand pressed over his mouth and his eyes were staring wide at the person standing at the door.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Sora in a terrified voice as he tried to move away from the person at the door. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"What's going on?" Axel asked frantically as he rushed into the living room and stopped behind Roxas. "Holy shit!"

"It's you!" gasped Roxas, just as shocked as everyone else. "I thought you were…gone."

"Sora…" murmured the figure in an almost hurt voice as he took a step into the room closer to Sora.

"Stay away!" shouted Sora as he scrambled to his feet and backed away from the advancing person. "You're supposed to be dead, Riku!"

"Sora, please, listen to me!" begged Riku as he looked pleadingly at the brunette with a hurt expression on his handsome and flawless face.

'_Flawless…'_

Why did that thought bother Roxas the most? Maybe it was because the last time he saw Riku, his face was practically mangled like the rest of his body.

"Don't get any closer!" screamed Sora historically as he started sobbing in terror.

'_And he can walk?'_

Wasn't Riku supposed to be paralyzed? And more importantly…dead?

Not thinking, Roxas ran over to Sora in protection, wrapping his arms around the brunette and hid him against his chest. Axel was quick to follow and he stood in between Sora and Riku, blocking the two boys behind him.

"Why the hell are you here?" questioned Axel in a dark and near deadly tone, his eyes glaring at the silver haired teen who was standing there with a devastated look on his face.

"I'm here to see Sora," stated Riku in that same strong and almost alluring voice that Roxas remembered from when Riku was still alive.

"I saw you! You were dead!" cried Sora as he pointed an accusing finger at Riku who winced as if it were a physical blow. "The doctor said so himself!"

"He was lying!" retorted Riku in a desperate attempt to get Sora's attention. "The whole thing was a lie! I didn't die!"

"How is that possible?" Roxas questioned cautiously as he held the shocked Sora against his chest.

"It was all arranged as soon as I was taken to the hospital," Riku explained, his eyes looking at the three. "I'm real, Sora. I never died."

Suddenly, the brunette pulled away from the blond even though Roxas was reluctant to let him go. Sora's eyes started wide at Riku as he took one step after the other to the taller teen. One hand reached out to Riku who didn't reach back so that it didn't startle Sora. The boy's fingertips lightly touched Riku's cheek, then nose and lips; his eyes then forehead and through his tangled silver hair.

"Riku," Sora whispered softly as he tried to believe that the person standing before him was the real thing.

"I'm here, Sora," Riku murmured back softly with a small smile. "I missed you so much…"

The brunette didn't reply as he pressed his hand against Riku's cheek but then suddenly pulled it away and slapped Riku's across the face.

"Sora, what are you doing?" exclaimed Roxas as he took a step forward but didn't dare get too close to Riku, instead he clung to Axel's side.

Riku blinked at Sora, his cheek turning a bright red from where Sora had slapped him but from the look on his face, Riku must've not been surprised that Sora did that. But what was really surprising was that soon after, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck and begin sobbing lightly.

"I thought…I thought you were really dead," sobbed Sora as he clung tightly to Riku who had wrapped his arms around Sora's body and pulled him against his chest.

This couldn't be fake or a dream because Riku felt so warm against Sora.

"Please, don't leave me again…I'm so sorry, Riku," pleaded Sora as he refused to let go of Riku because he was afraid the boy would vanish.

"I'm not going anywhere," whispered Riku gently as he lightly kissed the side of Sora's head, his arms still holding the smaller boy to him in comfort. "I'm never leaving you again…"

---

"How?" asked Roxas as he sat on the couch next to Riku who had Sora snuggled against his side, clinging to the clean clothes Axel had let Riku borrow.

Axel wasn't around because he had gotten called away again.

Riku had shown up suddenly out of the blue right at their front door. Giving them all a scare because everyone thought he was dead. Apparently he hadn't died at all and the doctor had lied about his injuries and death the whole time. Riku had been wearing baggy faded jeans and a jacket with three holes at the side. Riku didn't tell them where he had gotten the clothes.

"I woke up somewhere in the hospital. Some operating room I think," explained Riku in a low murmured as he tried to recall everything that had happened, his arm draped around Sora. "I had to sneak out and I went to Sora's dorm and he wasn't there…then I saw the note he left for his roommate, the one with the address here, and that's how I ended up here."

"But…in the hospital room, that night you had to go to the hospital, I saw you on the bed," murmured Sora as he looked up at Riku with a confused look.

"They must have switched me with someone else because I was in a dark room the whole time," replied Riku. "There were doctors around the almost the whole time."

"How could they have?" questioned Sora, sounding upset. "I was with you the whole time!"

"Was there a time that you weren't?" asked Riku curiously.

"When we first got to the hospital," said Sora in realization. "They had to take you into the operating room and told me to wait out in the hallway!"

"But then why would they go faking your death and injuries if you were perfectly fine?" asked Roxas a bit suspiciously.

"Turns out organ transplants are in high in demand but the donors are lacking," said Riku in a slightly dark.

"They didn't!" gasped Sora and Roxas at the same time and stared wide eyed at Riku.

"Were they going to use you as a donor?" questioned Roxas as he leaned a bit closer to Riku, a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, they were," replied Riku in a soft voice, his eyes looking down at his knees. "When I woke up, there was a file next to my bed and it said that I was the perfect donor for some transplant overseas. So what does a doctor do when they have the perfect donor in mint condition and could practically make a fortune with the organs this body has to give?"

"Fake the person's death to get rid of suspicion," murmured Sora under his breath and he moved closer to Riku's side.

"Corrupted bastards," growled Roxas under his breath.

Riku nodded but didn't say anything.

"Who else knows that you're still alive?" asked Roxas after a long silence.

"Only you three," replied Riku with a slight shrug. "I came straight here because I wanted to see Sora…"

"You need to tell your parents," said Roxas as he got up from the couch and spoke in a tone that didn't give a chance for refusal.

Riku gave a glance at Sora who was gripping onto him tightly, not wanting to let him out of his sight.

"But Riku just got here!" exclaimed Sora frantically as he looked up at Roxas almost terrified. "Just let him stay the night and tomorrow he can go see his parents!"

"Sora, are you listening to yourself?" asked Roxas in an irritated tone as he glowered down at Sora. "Riku's parents think he's _dead._ He has to tell them that he's OK!"

"And how does one night make a difference to months of us all thinking he was dead?" demanded Sora furiously as he stood up and glared at Roxas.

"Sora…he's right," murmured Riku as he gently took Sora's hand in his and looked up at the boy.

"But…I don't want you to go," whimpered Sora as he sat on Riku's lap and hid against the teen's chest, sniffling softly.

Roxas bit his lip, trying not to give in but he couldn't deny his friend after what happened to him over the past few months. It just wouldn't be fair to keep Riku away from Sora now.

"Alright…he can stay just tonight," Roxas sighed as he sat back down on the couch and ran his hand through his blond spikes. "But tomorrow he's going to his family and telling them what happened."

Sora gasped and looked at Roxas with excited eyes before taking Riku's hand and pulling him off the couch.

"Sora, what are you doing?" asked Riku curiously as he looked down at the other who was pulling him towards Sora's room.

"I only have tonight," said Sora, though he sounded like he was talking to himself.

But before Riku could make a reply, Sora shut the door behind him, leaving Roxas alone in the living room.

Later that night, Axel came home, looking totally exhausted and in a bad mood. But when he saw Roxas sitting on their bed, waiting up for Axel, the red head couldn't help but feel so much at ease and happy to see the blond.

"What are you still doing up?" asked Axel as he tossed his jacket onto the dresser that was up against the wall.

Roxas turned his head from the TV he was watching and smiled at Axel, feeling relived to see him.

"I was waiting up for you," replied Roxas with a tired chuckle as Axel sat on the bed beside him and pulled the blond into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry I'm home so late," he murmured as he kissed the top of Roxas' head. "What happened with Riku?"

"It's a long story," Roxas sighed as he rested his head against Axel's chest. "He's with Sora now. Is it ok if he stayed the night?"

"It's not a problem," replied Axel with an uncaring tone and a shrug. "Just as long as he doesn't become a pest like the spiky haired one."

"Axel!" snapped Roxas as he glared up at the red head warningly.

"I'm just kidding, Roxas!" said Axel hastily as he flinched away from the Roxas, his hands held up in defense.

"I'll go check on Sora and Riku," Roxas sighed as he shook his head and got up from the bed.

The blond walked down to Sora's room which he could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side.

'_Up late talking?'_ Roxas wondered to himself as he moved close against the door frame where there was a small gap that he could look through.

"Nnn…ah…Riku," moaned Sora who was laying on his back, his fingers gripping the sheets of the bed with his body bare and covered in sweat. "Harder, Riku."

Riku was over Sora, one of Sora's legs were draped over his shoulder as he thrusted his hips into the other boy. Riku wasn't wearing anything either and his muscled sexy body was also gleaming in the light – from the desk lamp – with sweat.

Sora was panting and his body arched when Riku moved a bit more deeply and Sora moaned a little louder along with Riku.

"Riku…I'm going to…" gasped Sora.

At this point Roxas quickly moved back from the door and almost tripped on himself. Why did he have to look?! With his face burning a bright red, Roxas ran back to Axel's room and shut the door hastily behind him. His mind was racing and he couldn't make any common thought whatsoever.

"Roxas, what's the matter?" asked Axel curiously as he frowned at the blond and his sudden entrance.

"Trust me, Axel, you don't want to know…"


	31. Hands to Yourself

"The place is awfully quiet," stated Axel as he held the blond against his chest while the two sat on couch watching some movie. "Where's that friend of yours? Haven't seen him around in a few weeks."

"He's on another date with Riku," replied Roxas as he snuggled under the blanket the covered the two. "I think Sora's overworking Riku, I mean; he just came back from the dead a few weeks ago."

"I don't blame him," murmured Axel with a slight shrug. "He's really attached to Riku now and I'm even more surprised Riku's parents let him out of the house."

"The first two weeks they didn't, remember?" Roxas reminded him. "But after they took care of those doctors at the hospital and settled everything else, Riku's allowed to leave the house. Though with a curfew of course."

There was loud laughter and the front door opened. Sora and Riku came stumbling into the living room, laughing about something.

"What's up?" asked Roxas, too comfortable to move from the spot he was at with Axel.

"Riku and I are going to see a movie so we came back for my jacket," replied Sora as the tried to calm down his laughter.

He took Riku's hand the two went off to Sora's room. After a moment, they returned and waved goodbye to Roxas and Axel before leaving again.

"Yup…looks like things are starting to get comfortable with those two," muttered Axel with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"You know…I was thinking that we could go somewhere for winter vacation," said Axel suddenly.

"Like where?" asked Roxas curiously as he looked up at the red head.

"I have a secret winter cabin up in the mountains," replied Axel with a sly grin. "It's nice there and we can be all alone."

"And we can snuggle up by the fire to keep warm," sighed Roxas dreamily as he imagined such a romantic picture in his head.

"Just the two of us…without any clothes on," hummed Axel as nuzzled Roxas' neck, his hand sliding down the boy's chest.

"Axel!" exclaimed Roxas as he jumped slightly, his hand grabbing Axel's wrists. "Don't touch there!"

"But I want to," whined Axel as he shifted under Roxas so that the blond was now on the bottom with Axel over him.

"Stop grabbing that!" demanded Roxas as he tried to push Axel off him but couldn't help but laughing as Axel tickled his sides.

"Hold still or I won't be able to get my mouth on it!" said Axel as he pushed up Roxas' shirt and trailed his lips down Roxas' chest.

"Axel, that tickles!" laughed Roxas as his body arched into Axel's lips. "Keep that thing in your pants!"

"Don't worry I'll only use my tongue this time," said Axel with an evil grin up at Roxas before he pulled away Roxas' jeans.

"Ah, don't lick that!"

---

"Sora, don't you want to go see the movie?" asked Riku curiously the brunette he was speaking to was flowered Riku's cheek and neck with kisses.

"I'd rather do this instead," murmured Sora as he moved from his side of the car seat over to Riku's so that he was straddling the older teen's lap.

Riku had driven Sora to the movies but they didn't even make it out of the car.

"We need to stop doing this every time we try to go out on a date," Riku chuckled as he rested his hands on Sora's hips, his lips nipping and kissing at Sora's neck.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," purred Sora as he tilted his head to the side so that Riku had more access to his neck. "We're just having fun together like we should."

"But…do you really want to do this?" asked Riku, a little distracted because then Sora started grinding his hips down against Riku's, causing Riku to lift his hips a little for more contact.

"If it's with you? Then yes," replied Sora as he started to undo the zipper of Riku's jacket, his fingers fanning out over his chest as it pushed up the teen's shirt.

Riku moaned against Sora's neck, his hands sliding up Sora's sides under his shirt, the skin there felt soft under his fingertips. Gripping Sora's hips, Riku bucked up into the other letting off a loan moan right when Sora did who bucked back down even harder.

They helped each other remove their shirts and jacket's along with the fastening of their pants before Sora lowered himself onto Riku's hard length, giving off a sharp gasp as it entered him fully.

Riku slid his hands up Sora's thighs before gripping his hips, pulling him down as Riku bucked his hips up, hitting Sora deeper and causing both of them to moan. Sora gripped Riku's shoulders as support as he moved up and down the other teen's length, some sweat beginning to form and roll down his slender body.

"Ah…Riku!" panted Sora, moving himself down a littler faster.

"Sora…I can't," whispered Riku as he bucked his hips up harder, feeling himself getting closer to his edge.

"Just a little more," Sora whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"S-Sora!" gasped Riku as he brought Sora down fully onto his length before a shiver ran through him when he came deep inside the brunette.

Soon after, Sora moaned Riku's name before clinging to him tightly, his release spilling against his and Riku's stomach. Then, they rested there limply, panting heavily with their bodies covered in sweat.

"This was…way better than a movie," whispered Riku as he loosely wrapped his arms around Sora's middle. "Sora…I love you…"

"I love you too," Sora whispered back as he pressed his lips against Riku's eager ones.


	32. Loneliness in Silence

Usually the sound of paper being flipped could be heard around here when Axel was doing his work. Usually someone on the TV would be talking about something. Usually Sora would be chatting and laughing happily about something. Usually Roxas would hear all these noises. Usually…

The boy was sitting alone in Axel's apartment late in the afternoon. The lights were off and the silence in the living room was almost unbearable. The blond was sitting on the couch with his legs folded to his chest, arms hugging them tightly as he just waited in the quiet.

The sound of his cell phone ringing practically startled him and Roxas swiftly reached for it on the coffee table. It was Axel, not only could he tell from the ringtone but Roxas just had that feeling that the man would call him.

"Hey, Axel," greeted Roxas who tried not to sound desperate and anxious.

"Roxas," replied Axel in a hushed voice that sounded relieved when the blond answered. "Look, I don't think I'll be able to come back tonight."

"Why?" questioned Roxas in an upset tone as he pressed the cell against his ear, being able to hear a woman yelling in the background. "What's wrong, Axel?"

"I just…have something to deal with right now and I don't think I can make it back-"

"But why?" whined Roxas on the verge of frustrated tears, the loneliness being too much for him to take.

"Roxas, I'm sorry," said Axel in his soft voice as if he was trying to keep someone from overhearing his conversation and it was difficult for Roxas to hear because of the yelling woman. "But I can't and I-"

"Axel! Where's Axel? Axel! Get your ass over here!" shrieked the woman in such a horrid voice that Roxas had to pull the phone away from his ear before it bled.

"I have to go," murmured Axel, his voice rushed now. "I'm sorry…I'll see you later."

"But Axel," began Roxas but then was interrupted by the man.

"I have to go, I love you, bye," he said almost all at once before hanging up and leaving the blond boy in his silence again.

Roxas sat like that with the phone to his ear and legs curled up to his chest for a long moment before he closed it and placed it back on the coffee table. It hurt for some reason and the tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes.

"Roxas?" spoke a soft voice from a person Roxas didn't hear come in.

The boy lifted his head quickly, startled by the sudden noise and was surprised to see that it was Sora standing on the other side of the coffee table, a worried look on his face.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" asked the brunette in a soft and caring voice as he hurried over to the blond and sat down beside him, an arm draping over the other teen's shoulders.

"It's nothing," murmured Roxas softly as he hid his face in his knees, his arms hugging his legs to his chest tightly.

Right now Roxas just wanted to be alone again since he was getting used to the complete quiet and emptiness.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," pointed out Sora as he lifted the boy's face so that their eyes would meet. "Please, Roxas, tell me what's wrong."

"I just feel…left out," explained Roxas in a soft voice, his throat sore and tight. "You have Riku, and Axel…is too busy for a bother like me…"

Sora gave an understanding smile before he leaned closer and kissed Roxas on the forehead gingerly.

"Axel cares about you," Sora reminded Roxas as he pulled the other into a warm hug. "I can see it whenever you two are in the same room together and when you're not around I can see how lonely he feels."

Roxas didn't reply but remained silent as he listened to his friend, feeling both better and worse.

"I care about you too, Roxas," continued Sora in a gentle tone, his hand softly petting the boy's blond spikes. "So does all our friends. So don't be sad."

"I'm not," replied Roxas in a soft voice as he gave his friend a tight hug. "Thanks, Sora, I feel better."

"Good, then you can join me and Riku on a group-out with all our friends," stated Sora with a bright smile at the other.

"All our friends? When did you plan this?" asked Roxas curiously as he rubbed the last of the tears from his red irritated eyes.

"Just now actually," Sora chuckled as he stood up and stretched. "All I have to do is call them and let them know that we're hanging out tonight."

"You can actually do that?" asked Roxas with a skeptical look at Sora, though the blond was smiling at the idea of leaving his place and being with his friends.

"Sure can," said Sora as he pulled out his cell and started to dial. "Call Naminé for me and tell her to meet us at the mall entrance in half an hour. I'm going to call Tidus and Selphie."

Before he knew it, Roxas and all his friends were laughing together in the food court at the mall.

Selphie was there, which was a real treat since she usually goes out of town during the weekends to visit her grandparents, it just so happened that they went on a cruise so Selphie got to stay home.

Tidus goes to night school to give tutoring but he was given the night off since one of the kids he tutors had caught a cold.

Of course Sora and Riku were there and it surprised Roxas that the two weren't completely involved with each other. Instead they talked to everyone and Sora only sat on Riku's lap the whole time. Riku didn't talk very much since he was too busy enjoying a bunch of junk food that he hadn't been able to eat in months.

But what Roxas wasn't expecting was for Kairi to be there.

Naminé had brought her since they were friends and cousins and Naminé had apologized to Roxas since she had forgotten that Sora _and_ Riku were going to be there. Sora and Riku didn't really seem to mind. Sora was giving an effort to include her but Riku was ignoring her completely and didn't even look at her.

Just when Roxas thought that their group couldn't get any louder, Riku's friends showed up and they were a year older then everyone else. It was Alice, Ariel, Luxord, Al and a new guy that Roxas remembered as Demyx who was the most musically talented guy in the school. Riku and his friends were seniors at the advanced collage they all attended. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, and Tidus were just juniors.

So the table became even more crowded and the laughter and talk go louder until they were all kicked out of the food court and forced to wonder the mall, disrupting everyone else with their rowdiness.

Through all the fun, Roxas had forgotten about why he was upset and he couldn't even recall the reason that even started his depressed state.

But it all came flooding back to him when he saw a tall red haired man walk out a few feet ahead of the group from around a corner. It was Axel. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes just staring at the person who Roxas thought was too busy to come home.

'_Is he…just hanging out here at the mall?'_ Roxas wondered to himself as he kept staring at Axel who looked almost depressed, bored and extremely tired.

"Axel, what the blazes are you doing?" asked a woman's pretty voice and suddenly a thin woman dressed in tight jeans, a silk top and large hat came walking over to Axel from inside a shoe store.

Roxas couldn't see her face but by her voice, Roxas could tell that she might be very beautiful and that just sent a horrible pain stabbing into his chest.

"Roxas, what's the matter?" asked Sora in a concerned tone as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond.

Everyone had walked a head of him and almost didn't notice that the blond stopped completely.

"Roxas?" Sora asked again, this time more worried as he walked over to the blond and took a hold of his hand.

Sudden Axel turned his head when Sora had said Roxas' name and the man's emerald eyes went wide when he spotted the blond boy staring at him. There was shock on his face and before there was anything else, he turned away and quickly walked away.

"Axel, what's gotten into you?" questioned the woman in a confused and dainty voice as she hurried after him around the corner before disappearing.

"That was…" gasped Roxas in a breathless voice, his head felt like it was spinning.

'_Was Axel here…on a date?'_ Roxas thought to himself with horror as he took one step after another before he started running in the direction Axel had gone. '_No…Axel couldn't be here on a date…'_

Everyone was calling after him and followed the boy as he rounded the corner. But there was no Axel, just a row of stores on both sides of the large hall. He felt the loneliness hit him again that knocked the strength out of his knees and he fell, being quickly caught by Riku the fastest runner out of the group.

"Roxas, what the matter with you?" panted Sora as he ran up to the bench Riku had seated Roxas on. "You just ran off without warning."

"It was…Axel," murmured Roxas in a faint voice that Sora somehow heard and looked shocked by.

"Axel? You saw Axel here?" Sora questioned as he knelt down on the ground in front of Roxas. "What was he doing here?"

"He was…with a woman," replied Roxas in a cracked voice as he felt the tears stinging his eyes, the words only adding to the pain he felt.

Was Axel with a woman because Roxas couldn't give Axel what he really wanted? Roxas had denied Axel again and again whenever the man wanted sex and Roxas would just get made when Axel touched under his clothes. That must be it. Axel was unsatisfied with Roxas and found someone else to care for his needs. He didn't need Roxas anymore…


	33. Replaced

The following days haven't been any different from the previous ones. Axel was gone for hours – mostly days – at a time and Roxas was left alone not knowing a thing and crying himself to sleep almost every night Axel wasn't there.

When Axel was there, he was quiet and hardly came around Roxas, just busying himself with work and papers. At night we wouldn't snuggle with Roxas like he used to, just slept as far from Roxas as possible and didn't come to bed until the boy was already asleep. They drove to school together but when they got there, Axel would avoid Roxas as much as possible just like at home.

One time Roxas went to Axel's class during lunch to see if Axel wanted to eat together but his door was locked so Roxas just stopped trying.

Sora and his friends would try and cheer him up but nothing helped at all. Roxas was too heartbroken to be eased by his friends.

'_Has Axel replaced me?'_ Roxas found himself wondering on several occasions. '_Is he in love with someone else?'_

He didn't want to believe it but…as time past and he started seeing less and less of Axel, Roxas was starting to think it was actually true. Axel had replaced Roxas.

Thoughts on how he was going to talk to Axel ran through his mind as he stood in the kitchen making tonight's dinner – something small since he assumed it was only going to be him and Sora and that Axel would just run off again.

There was a shrill ringing that came from Axel's cell which he left sitting on the table.

'_I really shouldn't…'_ thought Roxas once an idea came to him.

He knew he would regret pick up that phone but he just wanted to know. He took a quick look around the kitchen and could see that the door to Axel's room was still closed since the man was buried in his work again. Roxas picked up the phone and looked at the small screen that just had the number of the person calling and he opened it before he pressed it to his ear.

"Axel?" asked that familiar woman's voice that Roxas heard at the mall.

Roxas kept silent, cursing himself for even doing this.

"Axel, are you there?" asked the woman in an impatient voice that still sounded beautiful despite the hint of anger. "We had plans tonight, you better not be flaking out on me!"

Then suddenly the line went short for she had hung up. Roxas, in shock, nearly dropped the phone but he quickly caught himself and shut the phone before placing it right back on the table.

Why did he have to answer it? But now he knew for sure that his fear is true. Axel has someone new in his life that he'd rather spend his time with.

For a reason he knew nothing of, Roxas picked up the cell and walked over to Axel's room, giving the door a soft knock.

"Yeah?" questioned his muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me," Roxas replied as he tried to keep his voice even and calm even though he was feeling far from it. "Your phone rang…"

There was a sudden rustle from the other side of the door and the door was pulled open shiftily, Axel now standing in the doorway looking a bit startled.

"Did someone call?" he questioned anxiously as he reached for it but frowned when he looked at it. "It doesn't say that I have a missed call…"

Roxas began to panic and he lied the best he could.

"Well…I kind of…dropped it when I was bringing it to you and…when it opened I just closed it again…" murmured Roxas as he looked away from Axel, hoping the other would believe him.

"Yeah it does that sometimes when I drop it," sighed Axel as he flipped open the phone and looked at it. "I'll just call them back so they know it wasn't me who hung up on them."

"Ok," was all Roxas said before turning and walking away quickly and he heard Axel close his door.

He didn't realize how badly he was shaking until he sat down at the kitchen table, the full shock of it all hitting him like that. It was still so hard to accept. He didn't want to loose Axel…

Crossing his arms over the table, he buried his face and cried softy. Cried until his eyes and throat was sore and he was so tired that he fell asleep.

He didn't know if it was in his dreams or not but he could feel a warm hand on his shoulder, lips brush against the nape of his neck then just under his ear before arms picked him up and carried him against a warm chest. He could feel the soft bed under him now with fingers running through his hair while someone placed soft kisses on his cheeks, eyelids and then lips.

"Roxas," the voice whispered so softly that the boy couldn't tell who it was in his sleepy state but he dreamed that it was Axel.

The sheets were placed over his body while the person lay next to him, just holding the boy in his arms and it filled Roxas with warmth and he subconsciously moved closer to the warmth.

"Ax…el," Roxas mumbled in his sleep, hoping to call out so that the other would be who Roxas wanted most.

There was a long silence but Roxas could feel something nuzzling and kissing his neck.

"Roxas…" whispered the voice faintly in such a sad way, "Forgive me…"


	34. The Truth Comes Out

"Oh, man I'll never figure this out," whined Roxas in frustration as crossed his arms over the kitchen table and buried his face. "I'm never going to pass the exams."

It was nearing the end of summer and the final exams were days away. This was the most hectic and stressful week for all the students.

"I'm never going to remember what another name for a 'seed leaf' is!" exclaimed Roxas as he shut his text book and leaned back in his chair.

"Wouldn't that be a Cotyledon?" asked a voice behind Roxas.

"Axel, I didn't hear you," exclaimed Roxas in surprise as he stood up suddenly to see the red haired man leaning against the frame opening of the kitchen.

"Thought I'd take a break from grading papers to get something from the fridge," said Axel a bit absentmindedly as he pushed himself from the frame of the door and walked over to the table. "But I think you're going to need a lot more help."

Roxas just stood there, looking at Axel and not knowing what to say to the man.

"What is alternation of generation?" questioned Axel as he read one of the review questions off a worksheet.

"From one chromosome to two – Diploid to Haploid," answered Roxas as he sat back down in his seat, just glad Axel was talking to him again.

Axel pulled up a chair next to Roxas, though he didn't look very much at the blond.

"What is phototropism?" asked Axel in a lazy tone.

"Um, a plants growth in response to light," replied Roxas with some difficulty.

Even though Axel was sitting so close to him…Axel never felt so far away from Roxas.

A horribly painful feeling stabbed at his chest and Roxas felt more alone then he ever had in his life. It felt like Axel was just mocking him by just casually sitting beside him after weeks of avoiding him.

"Roxas?" murmured Axel in a concerned voice after Roxas fell silent.

His vision was blurry because of the tears that welled up in his eyes. He was so sick of crying but somehow he just ended up doing it anyway. It just…hurt.

"Roxas…" Axel repeated in his own hurt tone when he saw the expression on Roxas's face.

With a hand, the red head reached out and touched the blond's shoulder gently.

"Don't!" Roxas shouted, pushed Axel's hand away roughly before staggering out of his seat and knocking into the counter.

To him, that one touch felt like fire, or even a sharp blade cutting into his shoulder and going right to his heart.

"Calm down, Roxas," Axel pleaded as he got up out of his chair, facing the blond but not getting closer to him. There was a hurt expression on Axel's face too.

"How could I?" questioned Roxas as he looked away from Axel, tears freely falling as the blond tried to fight the urge to cry right there on the spot. "If you don't want me around just say it!"

Axel made a wince, like the words were a physical blow, sort of like a punch.

"That's not true," replied Axel in a shaky tone, wanting Roxas to understand. "All I want is you."

"Then why? Why?!" Roxas practically shouted at the man, eyes glairing at him. "I saw you at the mall with someone else, a _woman_. You lied to me and then you ignore me completely! If you don't love me anymore then stop toying with me!"

At that last statement, an almost enraged look came over Axel's face since he found those words to be insulting to him.

"I never stopped loving you, Roxas!" Axel replied in a raised and constricted voice that was trying to hold back the rage. "I didn't want you to get hurt. It was my problem."

"Problem?" questioned Roxas, still shouting angrily at Axel. "What kind of problem would keep you out every night and make me feel invisible."

"Roxas, you have to understand-" began Axel with a trembling tone.

"I don't want to understand!" Roxas interrupted, sinking to the floor, hands covering his eyes as he cried. "There's nothing to understand, if you don't want me then say it! Don't make me feel like I should be dead!"

Axel didn't reply, he only took steps forward to get closer to the sobbing Roxas.

"You want to know why, Roxas?" questioned Axel, sounding angry and almost threatening. "That woman, that was my Fiancé, remember her?"

For that moment, Roxas's heart stopped. He had forgotten all about her. Axel had only mentioned her once and only once to him and that was it. Come to think of it he had never seen what she looked like either. But now, Roxas felt like a total idiot.

"Oh, but I'm not finished," said Axel in an almost sadistic tone as he stepped closer to Roxas. "You want to know the reason I was gone so many times? It was because I was calling off the marriage so that I could be with _you._ I had to do the paper work, talk to my fiancé and her family and my own. And let me tell you that I wasn't in a very happy attitude. So what if Roxas, the love of my life, came to me and I accidentally let my temper get the best of me huh? It would rune all the shit I had to go through just so I could be with you."

"Stop it…" whimpered Roxas, becoming scared as he cowered on the floor, pressing back against the counter. "Please, Axel, stop…"

"But I thought you wanted an explanation, Roxas," stated Axel in a fake surprised tone as he stopped in front of the trembling body of the blond. "So I'll sum it up for you. That woman I was with was my _fiancée_, the one I'm trying to leave for _you._ Does that explain everything for you, Roxas?"

Roxas didn't reply, only sobbed, hating to see Axel like this. Roxas felt like such a damned idiot for not trusting in Axel and now he was getting what he deserved, Axel's anger. But what startled him then was the feeling of Axel's arms wrapping around him gently.

"Roxas…I'm sorry," the man whispered softly, sniffing after. He was crying too. "I didn't…I'm sorry."

Roxas clung tightly to Axel's shirt, knowing full well that Axel didn't mean to be so harsh and that Roxas had initially deserved it in the first place for thinking Axel was cheating on him.

Axel held the boy tightly to his chest, wanting him to stop crying, to stop hurting because Axel had been so selfish in neglecting Roxas all this time. But for now Axel just held him as they both cried, Roxas more then Axel who had just the tears and sniffles.

"After the exams," said Axel after taking in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself again. "Let's go somewhere. Away from here. Just you and me."

"I would like that," murmured Roxas weakly, voice horse from crying and his eyes stung.

Going somewhere with just Axel was what they needed and it made his heart lift.


	35. Winter Cabin

"Roxas, you need to chill, you'll do fine," signed Sora as he rolled his eyes at the blond who was frantically cramming for the exams…that was in three weeks.

Summer was over and winter was almost days away and that's when their exams started, ensuring them passage into the next year. Roxas was determined to pass and thankfully Axel had helped him study. Living with a teacher does have its benefits.

"Yeah, Roxas, you're really smart, this'll be cake for you," commented Riku in agreement with Sora who was seated on Riku's lap comfortably.

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Roxas a bit dramatically as he buried his face in his hands in frustration with himself. "I can't tell the difference between translation and transcription!"

"Don't think too hard on it, Roxas, you'll figure it out," said Sora as he tried to hide his smile at seeing his friend stress out so much. "I just wish Riku doesn't pass."

"I just can't wait to go out of town with Axel after all the exams are done," murmured Roxas as he rested his head on the table.

"And why would you say that, Sora?" asked Riku suspiciously as he nuzzled Sora's neck, making the boy giggle and try to escape Riku's arms.

"Because, I you'll be gone next year if you pass! You're a senior now, Riku!" giggled and squealed Sora as Riku tickled him, making Roxas feel a little bit better.

"Well, I'll be sure to visit you and we can make out between classes and screw during lunch," stated Riku as he stopped tickling Sora and hugged him tightly, both of them being sucked into a kiss that would take the Jaws of Life to separate.

And as the weeks went by, Sora's prediction came true and Roxas passed the exams with flying colors, allowing him to move on to a senior. Even Axel was excited and nearly killed Roxas with a hug.

"Just pack for a few days," said Axel as he took a few shirts from his dresser and put them in a duffle bag. "It'll be cold so bring a jacket."

"But, Axel, where are we going?" asked Roxas as he started putting things in his backpack, the smile on his face unable to be suppressed.

"Now that is a surprise," said Axel with a wink before wrapping his arms around Roxas and pulled him close. "I want to make this the best weekend ever. Like if it were to be our last."

"Don't say that," said Roxas with a faint frown before wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and kissing his lips softly.

"Ok fine, let's just enjoy ourselves," chuckled Axel as he kissed Roxas again.

After that they packed and got into the car. The drive was so long that Roxas had fallen asleep. Long drives always put him to sleep.

"Roxas," whispered Axel as he gently touched Roxas's shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. "We're here, wake up."

"Hmm?" murmured Roxas sleepily as he shifted; body a bit stiff and head sore from having been in the same position for what felt like hours.

With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and looked through the fogged up window to see something that made his heart skip. There was _snow!_ Roxas has never seen snow in his life and it was right there just outside the car door!

"Surprise," said Axel with a bright smile as he kissed Roxas on the cheek again. "Go and check it out."

With a smile at Axel, Roxas opened the door and jumped out of the car, feet sinking into the white slush right away and the cold hair hit him like a brick. It almost stopped him from breathing but he loved it all the same. It was amazing.

He ran around the car, the snow crunching beneath his feet, eyes looking wildly around at the scene. There were mountains in the distance, tall ones with white peaks. There were snow covered trees that long lost their leaves clustering around the area of a small little wood cabin.

"Oh…Axel," whispered Roxas, thrilled to see his breath floating up like a fog from his mouth. "Axel…this is wonderful."

"I was hoping you'd like staying here," said Axel as he closed the driver side door and walked over beside Roxas. "I loved coming up here every winter to just get away from it all. It snows early here since its colder then the city. That's why it never snows there."

"Axel, this is great!" exclaimed Roxas excitedly as he threw his arms around the man and hugged him tightly.

"OK, OK, Roxas," chuckled Axel as he returned the hug. "Let's just go inside before we freeze to death."

"Good idea," agreed Roxas with a wide smile as he ran back to the car to get his things.

Axel got his bags as well and brought them to the small cabin that looked nice and cozy. There was a small den with a fireplace and a soft rug, with a sofa in front. There was a small kitchen near the corner with a wooden table where one could eat on the other side were doors leading into other rooms.

"Wow," murmured Roxas as he put his bags onto the floor and looked around the room. It was like something out of a dream or fairytale.

"You like it?" asked Axel as he shut the door and dropped the bags on the floor as well and the room became nice and warm right away.

"Yeah," replied Roxas a bit distracted as he looked at the simplicity of the place, taking comfort at how homey it looked.

"If you want to share a room, just go into the left door, that's mine," said Axel as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook next to the door.

"OK," said Roxas as he moved to the back of the room to look at the fireplace.

"Well, don't expect me to move your stuff myself," stated Axel as he gave Roxas a 'yeah-right' sort of look.

"Oops, sorry," murmured Roxas guiltily as he scurried over to Axel and picked up his own things before opening the door to Axel's room.

The first thing he saw was the bed which was large with a wooden headboard that had mountains with snowy peaks carved into the wood. The heavy blanket over the bed was a dark green and the pillows were actually made of fur. Roxas didn't know what to think about something like that.

On both sides of the bed were two small tables, each one having a lamp with slim white bases with light blue shades. On the right side of the room, a window let Roxas see the snow covered ground and trees but yet no snow fall. Next to the window was a bookcase with quite the selection that Roxas was interested in checking out later. On the left next to the door was a long dresser and along the wall was a wardrobe with a comfy looking arm chair beside it.

Roxas also noticed a very interesting painting that really caught his attention. On the wall to the left of the bed was a large painting of three wolves in the middle of the painting was a gray wolf that stood there staring at you with yellow eyes. To the wolf's left was another that was curled up in the snow with its head up and also looking out at you. To the right was a third wolf that seemed a bit distant from the two and looked to be howling, a snowy forest covered the background.

"Sorry if it's not much," said Axel as he stood behind Roxas with a displeased look on his face, eyes moving over the scene of the room.

"I think it looks perfect," said Roxas with a bright smile as he put his bags on top of the wooden dresser.

The two spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting settled. Roxas was happy and Axel gave him lost more attention then usual. Though, it didn't quite snow as much as Roxas was hoping for. They spent their days by sleeping in late together, snuggled under the warm blanket and for their afternoons, Axel would take Roxas for a walk through the woods to look at the vast mountains. It was perfect and it couldn't get any better then this.

"I heard that their might be some snow coming in tomorrow," said Axel as he sat at the wooden table, looking across the table at Roxas while he ate dinner.

"Really?" asked Roxas excitedly, eyes wide as he looked at Axel wh0o was grinning.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to come here right after your exams so that we'd catch it in time,"

"I can't wait to see it snow!" chirped Roxas happily before finishing off his dinner.

"Alright, let's just head to bed for today," said Axel as he got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher before stretching his arms over his head.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm beat," Roxas yawned as he walked over to Axel and hugged his middle, leaning against him a bit.

The two walked to Axel's room before changing and snuggling up together under the warm comforter, soon falling asleep.

"Roxas…Roxas….hey…wake up…"

The blond groaned in his sleep in protest to being woken and he turned away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder gingerly.

"Roxas…wake up quick…it's _snowing_."

The blonde's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, making his head spin a bit. Though he was too excited to care very much about that. Had he really heard right?

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Axel who was grinning before his blue eyes turned to the window where he saw soft little white flakes floating down to the frozen earth.

"NO WAY!!" exclaimed Roxas as he ripped the blanket from him and jumped out of bed, making a mad dash for the door but was caught around the middle by Axel before he could make it out of the room.

"Hold on there, Roxas," Axel chuckled as he wrestled with the squirming Roxas. "You can't go out there dressed like that you know."

Roxas stopped and blinked down at his attire – checkered pajama pants with matching shirt with the sleeves a bit too long.

"You know…if you want, I could help you change," offered Axel with an almost sly grin at Roxas, hand tugging at the hem of the other's shirt.

"No, Axel," sighed Roxas rolling his eyes at the man before pushing him off. "Just go wait for me outside."

"Fine," grumbled Axel as he left, closing the door behind him.

Roxas quickly dressed into some black pants and a black long sleeve that zipped all the way up to his neck before throwing on a heavy gray jacket that Axel let him borrow. The whole time he was smiling with excitement and glancing out the window every few seconds.

When he ran outside, he found Axel trying to get the mountain of snow off his car and he was grumbling something under his breath.

"Need some help, Axel?" asked Roxas with a slight laugh as he made his way over to him.

"Yeah, start shoveling this damn snow out of the way," said Axel with a smirk before tossing a shovel at Roxas. "You wanted the snow experience and this is it so get working. Snow won't move itself."

Roxas didn't mind the work, it was fun and Axel even helped until he decided to throw a shovelful of snow right on Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas exclaimed, now covered in ice cold snow before he threw a bunch of snow right back at Axel who was laughing and it hit him square in the face.

"OK, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" said Axel as he scooped up a handful of snow, giving a challenging grin at Roxas.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Roxas called back before turning and running away from Axel, heading for the other side of the cabin.

"You're going to have to run faster than that!" shouted Axel as he threw a ball of snow which hit Roxas on the shoulder just as the blond rounded the corner around the cabin and the red head ran after him.

Roxas could hear Axel running through the snow and the teen picked up a handful of snow, waiting for Axel to come around the corner. But he didn't. Roxas began to back up away from the corner.

'_He's got to be waiting for me on the other side,'_ thought Roxas as he scooped up more snow that made his fingers tingle inside his gloves.

"Got ya!" exclaimed Axel as he grabbed Roxas' shirt from behind and dumped a handful of snow down the boy's shirt.

Roxas gave a surprised gasped as the frozen substance ran down his back, leaving an ice cold trail that soaked his shirt and he jumped and staggered away from Axel.

"Jerk!" shouted Roxas as he threw his handful of snow right in Axel's face.

With a growl, Axel jumped at him, knocking Roxas down and pinning him on the ground.

"Caught you!" said Axel teasingly as he gave a wide grin down at Roxas like a cat who just caught himself a tasty little mouse to play with.

Roxas looked up at Axel, frowning at him but then spotted a pile of now just at the edge of the roof of the cabin. With his own grin, Roxas managed to get his hand free and he hit the side of the cabin, making the snow slip and fall right on top of Axel, covering him completely.

"And I just got you!" laughed Roxas, snow free since Axel had blocked it all and it was now piled up on his back.

Axel glared at him before scooping up some snow and dropped it right on Roxas' face and he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Axel!" snapped Roxas as he hastily brushed the snow off his face before it froze him to death and it was bad enough that he was shivering already.

"What? Don't say you didn't deserve that," retorted Axel with a laugh as he pressed a kiss to the other's lips before getting up and shaking off all the snow on him which made him look like a Yeti. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"Go-od i-d-dea," said Roxas through quivering lips that turned a faint shade of blue from the cold seeping through Roxas's clothing.

He got up and Axel wrapped an arm around him as they made their inside the cabin.

"I'll start up the fireplace and you go change in something light," said Axel as he kissed Roxas's forehead before walking to the fireplace and taking a pack of matches off the mantel.

Roxas went to their room and changed into his checkered PJs, happy to be out of his cold clothes but he was still shivering. But the moment he walked into the den, he was embraced by blissful warmth. It was like a safety blanket that he couldn't even see, only feel and it felt wonderful.

"I made some hot chocolate for you," said Axel who was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the couch with blankets all around him with the comfy fur carpet under him.

Roxas smiled and scurried over to a spot beside Axel and he snuggled up to him under nice thick blankets, the mug Axel handed him warming his frozen fingers.

"Thanks, Axel," murmured Roxas softly as he rested his head on the man's shoulder, sipping his tasty hot chocolate that defrosted his insides. "This has been the best weekend ever."

"I'm glad to hear it," Axel replied in a soft voice, not looking at Roxas but looking right into the fire with distant eyes.

"Axel, what's the matter?" asked Roxas as he set his mug on coffee table and sat in front of Axel, one hand touching his face softly.

"Just thinking, that's all," said Axel with a soft sigh, eyes closing as he turned his face into Roxas' hand. "I want you to be happy but…I don't know how."

"But…I am happy, Axel," said Roxas softly as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and kissed his lips and then nuzzling his cheek. "I'm so happy that I'm here and that I'm here with you."

Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him close and burring his face in the boy's neck and taking in his soft scent.

"Axel…" Roxas murmured in the softest voice that seemed a bit shaky and nervous.

"Yeah?" Axel asked as he looked at Roxas' face which was faintly flushed.

"I think…I'm ready…" he murmured, flush deepening at how cheesy that sounded.

"You mean…we can…" said Axel slowly, realization starting to dawn on him.

Could Roxas really mean what Axel thought he meant?

"Yeah…I'm ready," Roxas said softly, a smile coming to his lips as he looked at Axel with glowing blue eyes.

"Roxas…" whispered Axel, feeling overjoyed as he pressed his lips to the other's, pulling him close and laying him onto the soft carpet.

"Oh…Axel," moaned Roxas softly as Axel slid a hand up his chest, taking his shirt off as well.

Axel moved his lips down the blonde's chest, nipping at the soft skin as he moved lower, making Roxas arch into the nipping kisses.

"If you want me to stop…don't hesitate to say it," murmured Axel softly before pulling Roxas' pants down and tossing them to the side and then nuzzling his hip.

"You don't have to worry," Roxas replied, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying ever single touch that Axel gave him.

Roxas could feel Axel's hands trembling as they touched his side and then slide down to his thighs. He could hear the excitement in Axel's quickened breathing and it only made Roxas excited in return, his body growing hot despite the heat from the fire.

When Roxas opened his eyes, Axel was looking down at him with the deepest green eyes that were ablaze from the light of the flickering flames and it made the boy shiver a bit. But he wasn't scared or second guessing it. He wanted Axel. Wanted…this.

Axel slid his hand down Roxas again; taking his thighs and opening them which only made Roxas' breath catch before he let it out like a heavy sigh, a faint smile on his lips. Axel was so gentle that he wasn't worried at all.

"Are you ready?" asked Axel in a whisper as he slipped an arm under Roxas' knee and lifting it so that his hips lifted as well.

"Defiantly," sighed Roxas softly, giving a slight nod as his fingers gripped the shaggy rug, bracing himself for what will happen.

"Take a breath," murmured Axel and when Roxas did, he pushed inside him carefully.

"A-Axel!" gasped Roxas, his back arching when a sound of pain escaped him and his fingers clutched onto the carpet so hard that he could feel his nails digging into his palm.

Axel let Roxas adjust, taking his time and being patient which Roxas was grateful for. Axel even distracted Roxas by flowering his neck with kisses to take his mind off of the unfamiliar pain.

But the pain started going away the more Axel moved inside him, caressing him in a whole new and deeper way that made Roxas' body shiver with delight.

"Axel~" moaned Roxas softy, waves of electric pleasure washing over him that heated his body with every thrust of Axel's hips.

Roxas lifted his hips eagerly when Axel hit something deep inside him, making him cry out and wither into the rug and making his toes curl up. He was panting, moaning and melting with pleasure, some sweat forming on his body from their friction and heat surrounding them.

He could hear Axel moaning as well and his pace picked up before Axel moved his hand to Roxas' length so that he could stroke him just as fast as his hips thrusted into the boy. Roxas cried out louder, whole body giving a shudder of pleasure from the new attention. He moved his arms up and wrapped them around Axel's neck, holding him tightly and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Axel pushed into Roxas faster, hitting him hard and making him moan loudly with every thrust and the sound was more wonderful than Axel had ever dreamed. Axel and Roxas didn't know how they managed to live without something like this. It almost destroyed them completely as body shattering waves of pleasure crashed over them.

"A-Axel!" cried Roxas as he broke his lips from Axel's as he suddenly came, his whole body shuddered and arched high off the ground against Axel before falling back down onto the rug.

"Rox-as" groaned Axel as he pushed fully into Roxas when he felt the boy's walls tighten around him, making him release powerfully deep inside of the other before his body too fell limp and he lay on the blond.

"I…I love you, Axel," whispered Roxas, still panting as his body gleamed with sweat and now was feeling so tired.

"….I love you too, Roxas," Axel whispered back as he pulled himself off of Roxas and rested beside him. "And…I always will."

Roxas sighed, feeling completely blissful as he snuggled into Axel's arms as he pulled the blanket over them. It really was the best weekend of his life and he got to spend so many wonderful moments with Axel.

"…I love you…I love you…I love you….Roxas…"

It was repeated to him over and over, making feel nothing but ease as he drifted off into a blissful sleep that he had been longing for.

"…Roxas…Roxas…wake up, Roxas…" murmured a voice that roused the blond from his sleep, making him groan softly.

He didn't want to wake. He was still tired and a bit sore for that night with Axel.

'_Axel…'_

"Roxas, please, wake up," murmured that voice again and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

That voice didn't sound like Axel…

Roxas opened his eyes, the sudden light of dawn coming through the window and into the room stung his eyes and made everything blurry. Over him he saw a dark blur. Brown and not the red he hoped to see. It was strange…

When his vision clear, a strange horror struck him when he saw who was trying to wake him.

"Sora?!" gasped Roxas as he sat up quickly, eyes wide at the brunette who was kneeling beside him, a grave look on his face.

Still in shock and feeling confused, Roxas looked to his side where Axel was supposed to be but wasn't.

Axel was gone.


	36. Why?

"Sora, what are you doing here?" questioned Roxas in shock, not knowing what the hell was going on and he was really scared. "Where's Axel?"

"Roxas…" sighed Sora, looking guilty and as if he was having a hard time speaking. "Axel…was the one that called me. He told me that I had to pick you up and that…he had to leave."

"Leave? Leave where?" Roxas continued to question, panic starting to rise up in his body and his hands were trembling.

*'_What's going on?!'_

"I don't know," murmured Sora in a sad tone as he rested a hand over one of Roxas', giving him a true "I'm sorry" look.

"I have to find him!" exclaimed Roxas as he tried to get up off the floor but sank back down from the dull pain in his rear. He couldn't walk like this but he had to find out what happened to Axel.

"Roxas don't move," said Sora as he horridly wrapped his arms around his friend and made him lay down again.

"Sora, what's going on?" asked Roxas in a weak voice as tears started to run down his cheeks. He had no idea what was going on.

"Well…" began Sora in a gently tone as he took his friend's hand and held it in a comforting way. "I got a call on my phone this morning and it said I was from you. So I answered and it was Axel, using your phone. He said that he needed me to pick you up and that it was important. I asked him why and he said that he was leaving. I question him again and asked why and he said, 'I need to take care of something I can't avoid. I want to protect Roxas…that's why I have to go through with this and can't be with him anymore'. He sounded so sad…

"Before I could question him anymore, he just told me where you where and hung up the phone."

"Why…why…why…" repeated Roxas while he sobbed softly into his hands when Sora basically said that Axel abandoned him.

Axel said he loved him…Roxas even let Axel…

*'_Did Axel just use me to get what he wanted?'_ wandered Roxas as a bitter feeling stung his heart. '_Since I finally gave it to him…he doesn't have use for me anymore...he doesn't want me anymore…'_

The thought ached him more than anything else. Was that really what happened? Roxas wished with all his heart that he was wrong but it made so much sense. All those times they spent together…all those times Axel said that it was ok if they waited…was it all…lies? Was it all just an act?

"Please don't cry, we'll find him and get this straightened out," murmured Sora in a soothing voiced as he rested his head on the other's chest, his fingers stroking his hair softly in comfort.

"Sora?" murmured a voice that sounded like Riku's.

"We'll be out soon," replied Sora, not moving from his place. "Just wait in the car, Riku."

"Ok," he said, sounding patient and understanding and Roxas was grateful for it yet felt worse since Riku was here as well.

"Come on, Roxas, let's go home," said Sora as he touched Roxas's cheek and wiped some of his tears with his thumb.

"O-ok," mumbled Roxas as he forced away the pain and got up with Sora's help.

With tears still falling, Roxas dressed and packed his things, trying not to look around the room that reminded him of his pain. Why did his happiness have to end like this? He tired hard not to think about it but it was there like an awful thorn that he couldn't remove. He got into Riku's car; sitting in the back with Sora he tied his best to comfort Roxas. But no amount of affection, care or comfort will make the ache go away. All Roxas could do was ask why quietly to himself as they drove away from the place that was supposed to be a place of happiness. But now it was just an empty cabin where Axel could use him and then dumb him.

Roxas didn't sleep on the ride home. He couldn't sleep because he knew he would only dream about Axel. About his smile, his warm hugs…and his love. Though now it will only be dreams and never real ever again. He won't forgive Axel. Not ever.

When the got back to Axel's apartment, it was quiet. What Roxas was hoping for as he walked down the hall to Axel's room faded away. Axel wasn't here. It didn't even look like he even came back. The bed was the same, drawers and desk as well. Where was he?

"Roxas…I'm sorry," murmured Sora as he stood in the doorway of Axel's room, looking at his blond friend that was standing in the middle, just looking blankly at the bed and not moving.

"Don't be," murmured Roxas, surprised his voice didn't sound like he was about to cry again…which he was.

"Riku said…that you can stay at his place…if you want," said Sora, wanting to help so that Roxas didn't have to stay here, not when it reminded him of Axel who Sora now hated.

"No…I'm fine…all my stuff is here," said Roxas, just making a lame excuse before he started crying again.

"Then I'm staying here with you," stated Sora before he hurried over to his friend and hugged him tightly, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Roxas hated himself for this but he couldn't truly hate Axel. No matter how much he hurt…he could never really hate Axel because Roxas was still in love with him.


	37. Wedding Crasher

It's been a few days since Roxas found out Axel had left him and he was suddenly all alone. Only Sora was with him, keeping him company but there was only so much Sora could give. Not like how Axel could. Since it's been almost two weeks, he wasn't surprised that he wasn't over Axel and what happened.

He just spent him time thinking only of Axel and then crying himself to sleep in Axel's bed that smelled so strongly of him. It made more that just his heart ache. It made his whole being ache. Will he ever see Axel again? He hoped. He even hoped that Axel would appear and tell Roxas that it was all a misunderstanding and that he was sorry for hurting Roxas like this. But it never happened.

"Roxas! You're not going to believe this!" exclaimed Sora as he flew the front door open and ran into the apartment, newspaper in hand which was clutched in his fist. "It's Axel!"

"What? Axel?" asked Roxas, blinking at Sora like a lost child as he sat on the cough with his legs against his chest.

"He's in the paper!" breathed Sora, panting hard since he just ran up several flights of stairs and down a hall.

He hurried over to the coffee table and slapped the paper down.

"Read it!" he said, trying to catch his breath and desperately wanted his friend to see what he found.

Roxas was confused but he nodded and unfolded the paper, freezing when he saw the large photo of Axel and a woman standing under some kind of decorated arch, arm in arm. Axel's face looked solid and almost grim like he was finding a frown while the woman just smiled sweetly. It looked so fake.

"Read…the title…" panted Sora as his rush to get up here was starting to catch up with him.

"'Biggest Wedding of the Century'," Roxas read and instantly his heart sank into his stomach.

*_'No…it can't be…Axel's…getting married?'_

"Read what the article says," said Sora as he sat down on the couch beside Roxas, feeling anxious.

"'This just may be the wedding of a century'," read Roxas aloud, eyes eagerly running over every line and he felt more and more dread. "'The two families – once rivals for decades – are having a grand wedding of 700 guests and a grand cost of 15million dollars as a peace union. Like the classic romantic stories, these two families have arranged for their children to be married to finally settle their differences and gain tolerance for each other. The happy couple – name Axel (groom) and Larxene (bride) – is eagerly awaiting their marriage which will take place tomorrow afternoon at the Twilight Chapel.

"The wedding had been originally planned to take place several months from now but suddenly rescheduled a lot earlier so everyone is rushing to make this the best wedding this town has ever seen.'"

When Roxas finished, he thought he might vomit. He put the paper down and leaned back against the couch.

"I don't…understand…" he murmured softly, seeming distant as he stared at the ceiling.

"I don't really get the details either," replied Sora as he picked up the paper and folded it nervously.

"He's…getting married…tomorrow afternoon…" spoke Roxas, thinking out loud as he closed his eyes, realization hitting him.

Axel had lied again. He had said that he was resolving this wedding. Trying to call it off but instead he was planning on having it sooner. Why? Why was Axel doing this? It hurt too much to know the truth of it.

"Bastard," Sora spat under his breath as he glared at the picture of Axel, wanting to rip it up as if that were really him.

"I…have to talk to him," said Roxas, feeling trapped and wanting to see Axel more than anything.

"No, you don't," stated Sora, sounding offended and angered at what Roxas said because it was simply ridiculous. "You don't owe that asshole anything Roxas."

"I know but…I want to hear it myself," said Roxas, firm and using a tone that let Sora know that he wasn't changing his mind. "I'm going to that wedding and I'm going to talk to Axel…"

Sora sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with his friend anymore. He didn't want Roxas to get hurt.

"If you're going…then so will I," said Sora, more like stating it because he wasn't going to let Roxas argue against him.

"Thanks, Sora…" murmured Roxas with a slight smile as he rested his head on Sora's shoulder.

"I wonder what's taking Riku so long…he should have parked the car by now," said Sora just as the door opened and in walking in a grumpy looking Riku, jacket in hand.

"Sora, you dropped your jacket," said Riku in a tight tone, looking far from happy as he glared at the brunette who made an innocent look.

"So?" asked Sora, clearing knowing what Riku was talking about but was acting like he didn't.

"I had to get it out of the tree after the wind blew it away," he said as he showed the scratches on his shoulder under his shirt sleeve.

"Aw, my poor baby," crooned Sora as he got up and hugged Riku's middle before licking the scratches like a little kitten, making Riku's gasp sharply. "Is there any way I can thank you properly for risking your life to get my jacket?"

"I could use without the sarcasm, Sora," chuckled Riku as he wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed him. "You can thank me tonight when we put that tongue of yours to use."

"Sorry but it can't be tonight," said Sora with a pouting lip as he nuzzled Riku's chest. "I promised to stay with Roxas tonight."

"I guess I could wait till later," Riku sighed with a shrug. "Though when I do get my hands on you, I won't go easy."

"In that case, maybe I should make you wait for another week," teased Sora before he pecked Riku on the lips before nibbling on his ear.\

"I'm going to bed before you too start ripping your clothes off," said Roxas as he got up quickly and started to head to his room.

"No, wait, Roxas," said Sora hastily, trying to stop himself from tugging Riku's pants off. "Riku, I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"I love you," he murmured softly as he kissed Sora's cheek and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," Sora murmured back in an almost seductive tone before pressing a kiss to Riku's lips.

When Riku left, Sora and Roxas grabbed something to eat before changing and just stayed up just talking until they fell asleep.

"Crap, it's almost 12!" exclaimed Roxas as he and Sora were trying to hastily change into regular clothes.

"Riku, can you pick us up?" asked Sora as he talked to his boyfriend on his cell. "Thank…please hurry!"

He shut the phone and he and Roxas ran out of the apartment room and down into the parking lot where Riku met them moments later.

---

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," spoke the minister in a painfully slow and dull drawl.

What has he gotten to himself into? He was in the Twilight Chapel, surrounded by family friends and so on and beside him was his…wife to be. Why did the thought make him cringe before dropping the floor and puking?

And it wasn't even premarital nerves. It was the sickening feeling he had for leaving behind something he loved more than the creature dressed in white standing beside him; soon to become bonded to him for life.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to get married, especially to this woman then end up having children he didn't even want. This was terrible. He wanted to be with Roxas and not here. Leaving him was the worst thing Axel had ever done. Well…this was the worst thing he's ever done.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one will protest. No one will stop this and save him from future misery. No one…

---

"Hurry, Riku, drive faster!" exclaimed Sora desperately, hand squeezing Roxas' as they raced down the road with the chapel in view.

Roxas and Sora were sitting in the back seat while Riku drove twice the legal speed limit. Luckily they hadn't been stopped yet.

Roxas wished Riku would drive faster regardless of the danger. He wanted to see Axel. Wanted to stop him from getting married. He wanted Axel to know how badly he had hurt him.

But he was scared…

"There! There!" shouted Sora as he pointed frantically at the chapel with a completely full parking lot.

Riku stopped, the tires screaming from the sudden stop and having to skid across the asphalt. Not only did the car stop but Roxas' heart stopped as well. He couldn't do this…

"Hurry up, Roxas, before it's too late," said Sora as he pushed at Roxas, gripping his sleeve and shaking him.

"I can't…" replied Roxas, voice shaking as he gripped his blond hair in his fists. "Sora…I can't!"

"You have to, Roxas," protested Sora in an irritated voice from his friend's stalling. "Go before it's too late! I'll be there with you!"

"No, I'll do it," replied Roxas firmly, looking at his friend who didn't want to become too mixed into this. "I need to talk to him myself."

"That's the spirit!" chirped Sora as he hugged Roxas before opening his door and shoving him out of it. "Now go give him hell! We'll wait for you here for your getaway."

Roxas staggered onto the sidewalk when Sora shoved him out. He felt like he was going to be sick and wanted to turn back but he couldn't now. Turning away from the car, Roxas ran across the parking lot and up the stone steps to the chapel door.

---

The vows were exchanged…that only meant one thing: the big question.

"Do you, Axel-" Here it comes… "Take Larxene-" He's going to say it… "To be your wife?"

It felt like some sort of gong affect happened. Like that one question was the strike and it rang though Axel's body like a powerful tidal wave, making him ache and swallow hard before facing the woman he was to answer to.

---

Almost there…he was almost there…

Roxas raced down the hall that was surprisingly empty. Most of the reports were outside, waiting for the wedding to be over for the opportunity to see the new bride and groom walk out hand in hand. The thought almost made him sick.

He could see the door near the end of the hall, wooden doors swung open with bright light spilling from it into the well decorated hall. There was the open door and across from it was a table with a guest list and potted flowers. Over that table was a large mirror with a golden elaborately carved frame.

He was almost there…

---

"Well, say it already, Axel," said the woman with blond hair and a frown on her face that just seemed to match her.

Axel couldn't stall anymore. He had to say it…

With a deep breath, Axel forced all his energy and entire will and said, "I…d-"

"Axel!"

That voice….

Axel turned his head sharply towards the entrance and who he saw stopped him from breathing.

It was…Roxas.


	38. Redemption

"Axel!"

"What are you doing?!" howled the bride, turning sharply and giving a vicious look at the boy who ruined her wedding. "How dare you!"

"Axel, please!" beggared Roxas as he stood there, looking at the man who had betrayed him.

"Young man!" spoke up a guest who stood up along with two others. "You are interrupting this wedding."

"Get him out of here!" screamed the woman, looking crazed as a manicured nail pointed accusingly at Roxas.

They closed in on Roxas; he panicked and couldn't take his fearful eyes off of Axel.

"Axel!" he cried again desperately, trying to get closer to him.

Axel wasn't even looking at him.

"Let's go, boy," said that man as he took hold of Roxas' arm and started pulling the struggling blond.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" cried Roxas, thrashing around to get free.

"Let go of him!" shouted Axel, voice echoing all around the large room, making everyone stop completely.

They all looked at Axel, his face looking enraged at the sight of people handling Roxas so roughly. Roxas froze as well, eyes looking wide with surprise at Axel.

"I said, let go of him!" he shouted again, ignoring his fiancé who was gripping his arm.

He shrugged her off and ran to Roxas, pushing the men out of the way before pulling the boy into his arms.

"Roxas, Roxas, I'm so sorry," murmured Axel in a broken voice as he hugged the blond tightly.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Roxas as he looked up at Axel with eyes full of tears and he could hear the people around them starting to mutter to one another.

"Axel! What are you doing?!" shrieked the woman, face distorted with rage, but she didn't move from her place at the alter.

"I…had no choice," he murmured, ignoring Larxene and his muttering family.

"What do you mean?"

*"Axel!" she screamed again, this time storming up to them, hands in fists when clutched the front of her dress. "How dare you! _This is my wedding!_ I told you to leave that brat!"

"I'm not marrying you," Axel snapped at her, letting go of Roxas and turning to face the woman with a cold glair.

"What?" she questioned, taken aback by that statement and she blinked at the man.

"I'm. Not. Marrying. You," he replied quite clearly.

Roxas couldn't help but smile when Axel said that, a victorious feeling welling up in his chest.

"What do you mean you're not?" she snapped angrily, glaring right back at Axel with deadly eyes.

But then her features turned sinister.

"Have you forgotten, Axel?" she asked in an almost sweet tone. "Why you are here?"

Confused, Roxas looked at the woman and then up at Axel who suddenly looked nervous and grave.

"I thought I explained this to you, Axel," she said calmly, that cat smile still on her face.

"Explained what?" questioned Roxas in a soft voice, hand gripping Axel's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," whispered Axel as he pulled away from the blond, not even bothering to look at him.

"Axel, what…" Roxas began to protest but the sinking feeling of despair stopped him from speaking further.

"That's right," said Larxene in a boisterous tone, grinning as she wrapped an arm around one of Axel's to show where his place was. "Axel knows what will happen if he disobeys."

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Roxas angrily, body trembling with fury toward her.

"Dear boy, I'm talking about a little death sentence that I placed upon that little head of yours," she stated in an airy tone with a smirk on her lips.

The statement made Roxas stop breathing, the shock of it going through him like a powerful hit from a train.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Roxas in a shaky voice, eyes looking from the woman then to Axel and then to the woman again.

"I mean, little boy, that I was going to have you killed, eliminating you from the picture if Axel didn't leave you and marry me," she said icily with a sneer at the boy. "And this family can make that happen and make it look like an accident."

He felt like he was going to panic. Was she serious?! Did she really threaten Axel by saying that she would kill Roxas if Axel does what she said? But now he understood all those times Axel had avoided him. Now he knew exactly why…

"Oh, Axel," murmured Roxas softly as he looked at the man with fearful eyes.

Even though Axel had lied to him…it was only to protect him and Roxas cursed himself for not seeing it to begin with.

"But…why? Why would you do all this?" asked Roxas in an almost hurt tone that was scared yet determined. "You made him miserable!"

"It was key that we got married," she replied back, enjoying how upset Roxas was getting. "We all knew it and so did Axel. He was happy with it until you came along."

Roxas was speechless, not knowing what to say in argument. He didn't want to loose Axel.

"And even if I didn't threaten you, he'd still have to marry me anyway," she said in an almost mocking tone as she glared sideways at Axel.

"Why?" asked Roxas with a frown.

"Because, he's finishing what his brother started," she replied with a despising smile. "Since Axel was the reason he isn't here now instead! This is his redemption for what he did to his own brother!"

"Be quiet," Axel growled, eyes looking threateningly at Larxene.

"Why?" she questioned mockingly with a grin, facing Axel. "Weren't you the one that picked up the gun and shot your own twin brother?"

"Stop it!" cried Roxas, not wanting to hear any more as he threw his arms around Axel and hugged him. "How could you say such a thing?! It's cruel!"

"Cruel?!" she spat back with a dangerous grin. "The only thing that's cruel is making me marry a coward like him! His brother was a far better man than Axel but he shot him because he's a useless idiot!"

"It was an accident! There was a fight and his brother was shot!" retorted Roxas, remembering what Axel had said about his twin brother getting killed.

He didn't know if Axel was the one responsible but Axel couldn't have done it!

"Is that what he told you?" she snapped with an even wider grin, eyes gleaming at the boy like a hungry cat that cornered a tasty little mouse. "That it was an 'accident' and that it wasn't him that shot his brother?"

"Axel couldn't have!" Roxas snapped back, hugging Axel tighter before turning to face the woman with furious eyes. "He would never do such a thing!"

"He would and he did!" she said viciously to the blond, her words cutting at him. "He shot him and now he's dead. Now Axel is a coward and can't handle the sight of a gun. Such a coward!"

Another lie that Axel told… First about how his brother died and now Axel's real fear. Did Axel really not trust Roxas that much? Memories of that time at Marly's apartment; when Axel froze up completely when he saw the gun instantly came to his mind. The signs were right there…and Roxas had no idea…

"Are family is ashamed that he is so useless to the most powerful mafia family in the country!?" she bellowed, hand in the air as she unleashed more of her rage upon the boy.

"M-Mafia?" whispered Roxas in shock, eyes wide as he back away from the woman before looking around the room at every single person that was watching him in return.

"That's right," she said thickly with a half smile. "I bet Axel failed to tell you that as well."

"No wonder Axel wanted me!" shouted Roxas loudly so that the whole room could hear. "I'd never want to be stuck with a old crow like you! This family too!" Roxas turned to them and shouted even louder, "You're all awful people! Axel loves me because he hates heartless bastards like all of you! He's better than all of you!" He turned to Larxene, adrenaline surging through his body. "Did you hear that? Huh? Axel would rather be with me than a large mouth, weaseling and bug-headed bitch like you! If I had to be married to you, I'd run away with another man too!"

Axel watched all this happen, something warming his entire body as Roxas defended him. Axel felt to hollow and powerless but Roxas pulled him from that black pit of despair.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she shrieked deafeningly as her face turned into something vicious and animalistic.

She raised her hand, nails poised to dig right into the boy's face. She brought her hand down, screaming loudly in her rage.

Roxas was surprised by that, fear striking him and he froze when he saw that hand that promised to cause him pain. He stepped back, eyes shutting tight as he braced for the strike. But it never came.

"Axel?! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she screamed at the red hear who had caught her writs and was holding it in a death grip.

*"Don't you _dare _touch him," growled Axel in a murderous tone, eyes looking just as dark and promised to bring death swiftly.

"I said let go!" she shrieked, trying to yank her wrist free but the effort was in vein.

"Axel, what are you doing?!" cried a women who stood and looked horror struck at the scene and many other people got up as well, all shouting at Axel.

"Enough! I've had enough!" shouted Axel, his voice someone louder than everyone else's. "I've already lost my brother, and I atoned for it. But I will not loose Roxas and I won't let you take that away from me."

His voice frightened even Roxas who clung to the man's side, eyes looking up at Axel's deadly face and eyes.

"Let go of me!" she demanded again and again, thrashing to get free and Roxas could hear the fear in her voice.

"You ruined everything," he said in that dark tone, speaking low so that only she could hear. "I never wanted to marry a bitch like you and you want to know what? Neither did my brother. He said he'd rather be dead than be married to you."

Axel looked at her with that deathly glare before throwing away her wrist. She held it against her chest and backed away from him with frightened eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of listening to you," he continued as he took a step closer to her just as she took a step back. "I've had enough of you ruining my life and for even thinking of hurting Roxas. I never want to see you again. I never even want to hear your name. I'm not going to marry you and after this day, I will never thinking of you again."

With that, Axel turned and took Roxas' hand gently in his own and his eyes softened to something loving as he looked down at the boy.

"Let's go, I think I've had enough trouble for one day," he said gently, giving Roxas a faint smile and he truly did love the boy.

"Good idea," murmured Roxas as he pressed against Axel's side, forgetting about the people who were shouting and causing a ruckus behind them.

Roxas looked ahead, seeing that golden framed mirror just outside the door, reflecting him and Axel, side by side, together. Seeing it filled Roxas' heart with enough happiness to cause it to burst. Axel smiled at Roxas through that reflection and Roxas smiled back, feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"This isn't over!" screamed Larxene.

In that mirror, he could see the woman standing behind him, her face distorted with fury despite the elegance of her wedding dress. But as he looked into that mirror, he saw in her raised hand…a gun.

Axel saw it too and in a fraction of a heartbeat, he threw an arm around Roxas and pulled him against his chest shielding him with body.

_**BANG!**_

The sound was deafening.

Roxas stopped breathing as he was held tightly against Axel. He was stunned, not knowing that just happened. All he knew was that that gun went off and the only thing it could have hit was…

"Axel!" exclaimed Roxas in despair as he saw the blood that streamed Axel's arm and soaked through his clothing on his shoulder.

Everyone in the room cried out in anger and despair, shouting at one another out of sheer confusion. But Larxene stood there, horror on her face but then it turned to satisfaction when she saw the wound to the man's shoulder.

"This isn't over!" she shouted again, raising the gun for another shot but was caught off guard when the gun was taken from her hand was being pointed right back at her.

Now she was suddenly looking down the barrel of her own gun with Axel as the wielder.

"But…you're afraid of guns," whispered Larxene in a scared and stunned voice, not believing it.

"Roxas is more important," replied Axel simply, tone dark again and spiteful towards the woman.

"Why…why couldn't you love me like that?" she asked weakly, tears steaming down her cheeks as she looked at Axel. "Why could you never love me that much?"

"Because you were never worth it," said Axel softly, almost gently to the other as he lowered the gun and stepped away from her. "I never loved you to begin with. You were never someone worth loving."

He dropped the gun on the ground and kicked it out of sight.

The look on her face was heartbreaking. Roxas almost cried for her. She really did love Axel. But it wasn't true love. It was a love that was twisted and void of real meaning. He did not pity her at all.

"This is my redemption: my freedom from you and this life," said Axel as he turned and took Roxas' hand again, leaving the room where the chaos continued and a bride wept.

**--- **

"Roxas…I'm sorry," said Axel softly he lay on a hospital bed, shoulder wrapped up and cleaned.

Apparently Sora had called in some back up: "the police". It was unreal. They swarmed in and arrested Larxene along with the whole family who had outstanding warrants for their arrest. Apparently they had evaded the law for quite a while but with all the information Axel had, the cops finally had their chance and capture the most powerful crime families in the country.

Axel had been taken quickly to the hospital for his wound and Roxas got to stay with him.

"I know, Axel," murmured Roxas as he sat on the bed and kissed Axel's lips, hands resting on his chest. "I'm…so happy."

"I love you, Roxas," he murmured in a tired voice as he wrapped his arms around the boy as tightly as his wounds would allow him. "Truly."

"I love you too Axel," replied Roxas softly as he snuggled against Axel's side, nuzzling his neck and kissing the other. "Truly. Always."

***The End***

**: Bonus Chapter Coming Soon :**


	39. Bonus Part 1

**Author's Note:** NO LADIES AND GENTS YOUR EYES DO NOT DECEIVE YOU! THIS REALLY IS PART OF THE AKUROKU BONUS CHAPTER!!

Holly hell! Has it nearly been...what...two years?? This thing is way overdue!! I mean WAY overdue!

I just couldn't bring myself to work on it because I was so busy and stuff with school and just life in general. So yeah I FAIL!!

I am very happy with this first part! There is going to be at least three or four more parts to this chapter and I'll try really hard to make sure that I don't make anyone wait!

* * *

Even though it's been a few months since the whole wedding incident, Axel and Roxas still had to lay low for a while; hiding up in Axel's secret winter cabin in the mountains. It was…unreal. Spending every day and night with Axel was like a glimpse into heaven. If they weren't sitting at the table watching the snow fall, then they were making love together in front of the fire. There was never a second where Roxas wasn't in Axel's arms. But sex was currently their activity of choice.

"A-Axel," moaned Roxas, his body withering into the shag carpet that was their main location of sex.

Axel made a curse under his breath as he pumped inside of Roxas with all his efforts, feeling his release getting closer. His fingers gripped the boy's small hips as Axel rocked his own into Roxas, low groans emitting from the man from the pleasure of it.

"A-ah, I'm-"

But before he could finish, Axel pressed his lips over the others, thrusting in deep and releasing along with Roxas and both making pleasured sounds.

Panting and holding each other tightly, the two snuggled together under a heavy quilt, kissing and murmuring softly to one another.

"Axel, how long are we going to stay here?" asked Roxas in a tired voice, his eyes looking just as sleepy as he looked up at Axel.

"Forever," chuckled Axel as he nuzzled the boy's neck, giving it soft kisses as he hugged him.

"No, I'm serious," he giggled, squirming a bit in Axel's arms as he moved closer to the man.

"Well, so am I," the red head stated teasingly, giving the blonde's butt a light pinch and making the boy yelp. "Just kidding, we'll go back before you start school."

"School…well, in that case, forever doesn't seem all that bad," said Roxas with a sigh, remembering that he was going to be a senior and he wasn't looking forward to that.

Axel laughed and kissed Roxas, holding him and making love with him until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thus was how they spent their days and nights; their days and weeks and their lives, both together.

---

"What do you mean you're moving out?!" exclaimed Roxas, taken aback by his friend's announcement.

"Roxas, you don't need to shout," stated Sora as he rolled his eyes at his friend as he sat on the couch of Axel's apartment.

"Well, what do you expect?" questioned Roxas as he crossed his arm and slumped back down beside Sora. "As soon as I come back home from Axel's cabin, my best friend tells me that he's moving out to stay with his boyfriend."

"Oh, come one, Roxas," Sora sighed as he shook his head at the other and curling his legs under him. "Riku's getting his own apartment and he wants me to move in with him. And I _want_ to. Besides, I've been staying with you and Axel too long."

"But-" Roxas began to protest but was smacked in the face softly by a pillow by Sora.

"We're going to the same school, dummy, you won't miss me that much," Sora chuckle, rolling his eyes again at his friend. "And you can always visit!"

"Fine!" said Roxas in reply before taking the pillow and smacking his friend back as revenge.

"Ok now you've done it!" stated Sora as he grabbed another pillow and began the pillow fight of death.

Roxas was about to win until Axel came home from a teacher's meeting since school was starting in a couple weeks.

"Hey! This isn't a playground, I don't want to have to replace those!" snapped Axel impatiently but picked up another pillow and wacked the both of them.

"Sorry," they said in unison before giving a laugh.

"Kids," Axel sighed as he shook his head and went to his room for he was exhausted.

"I'll get going Roxas, Riku will be here any minute to pick me up," said Sora once Axel left and he gave Roxas a hug.

"Ok, I'll see you later," murmured Roxas as he gave Sora a hug back, seeing him out before going to Axel's room.

"He gone yet?" asked Axel who was lying on the bed and watching the TV at the foot of the bed, his head probed up by the pillows.

"Yeah, and now we have the place all to ourselves~" purred Roxas as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Axel's hips.

Axel looked up at Roxas with an arched brow and a slight smirk on his lips.

"Are you planning something Roxas?" inquired Axel as he slid his hands up Roxas' thighs.

"Yeah, I am," remarked Roxas before he started moving his hips, grinding against Axel slowly which made him moan softly.

Axel grinned and bucked his hips against Roxas, making the boy gasp and bucked down harder and grind roughly against Axel. The heat from the friction was making him desperate for more.

"What am I going to do with you?" groaned Axel, rolling his eyes while he bucked his hips up into Roxas who could feel the man's arousal just under his pants.

*"Don't you mean: what you are going to do _with_ me?" purred Roxas teasingly as he leaned forwarded then licked Axel's lips.

The man only gave a growl, his hands reaching up and turning Roxas over so that he was the one on top with his cute little blonde on the bottom. Without hesitation, his hands starting pulling off the boy's shirt and jeans, tossing to the floor while their lips kissed each other hungrily.

"Oh, Axel," the young teen moaned against the man's lips with all the wanting in the world, his hands fumbling with his eagerness to remove the man's clothing.

Axel only groaned like the lusting beast his was as he pressed his body down upon Roxas, this flesh becoming just one body. One heat. They became entangled with one another, holding the other closely until Axel entered Roxas, making them as close as ever.

The teen moaned, heat in his breath and hips shifting for something much deeper. Axel's body pressed Roxas down against the sheets as he thrust his hips with deep and steady movement, hand finding the boy's manhood and began stroking it.

An even louder moan came from Roxas, his fingers gripping tightly to Axel's back as his arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as he felt the pounding of Axel's thickness inside of him.

"Roxas…" Axel breathed faintly against the teen's neck, his lips kissing the flesh before biting it and leaving his mark.

"More," Roxas moaned with wanting, wanting to have Axel so much more and to be pushed over his edge.

The pace was faster, harder and it was enough to make Roxas go crazy. He moaned, calling out Axel's name before it was too much for him. He came, releasing before going limp on the sheets. Axel did the same, groaning his dear love's name as he spilled his seed inside of him before falling onto him, panting and sweating.

"I…I love you, Axel…" Roxas murmured weakly, tired and oh so satisfied now, his arms still holding onto Axel tightly.

"Heh…I love you too," he replied with a tired grin before he kissed the blonde passionately.

---

A few days later, Roxas was back in school though he wasn't all that thrilled about it. At least Axel was here even though the man was always busy.

"Can you believe it, Roxas?" asked Sora with a dreamy yet excited tone.

Hearing him snapped Roxas out of his thoughts and he realized he was in the lunchroom with Sora. Looking at him from across the table, Sora sat with his elbows on the table, chin resting in his palms with fingers curled against his cheeks.

"Believe what?" wondered Roxas, hoping Sora wouldn't be mad at him for not paying attention to whatever his friend was telling him.

"That Riku proposed to me…" replied Sora with a slight smile, more than happy to repeat the news.

"He did what?!" exclaimed Roxas in surprise and he was most certainly in shock.

"Riku. Asked. Me. To. Marry. Him," repeated Sora, saying the words slowly so that Roxas could understand.

Roxas slumped in his chair, not realizing that he had stood up in his excitement. He thought a moment, trying to get over the shock. It made him wonder…

"Don't you think you're moving too fast?" questioned Roxas as he looked up at his friend with a puzzled expression. "I mean, you guys just moved in together and now you're thinking of getting married?"

"Not at all," was Sora's simple reply, an easy smile upon his lips. "We really thought about it and both Riku and I are sure that this is what we want."

"Hmm…that sounds kind of cool…" mumbled Roxas as he frowned, pouting a bit as he looked down at the table.

"Worried?" murmured Sora gently, giving his friend an almost sad smile. "Don't worry Roxas, this won't change anything. We'll still be best friends and pretty soon Axel will do the same for you."

That made a blush come to his face. Would Axel really propose? He's never thought of it before. Roxas was just happy dating and living together. But if Axel proposed…that would be a totally different story.

"No way, Axel wouldn't do that," replied Roxas, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts and hopes. "It was bad enough when he almost had to marry a witch. And he's not exactly the commitment type."

"Heh, just you wait Roxas, he'll come around eventually," chuckled Sora with a cat-like grin on his face.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and muttered, "That'll be the day," in a sarcastic tone.

---

"It's nice to have you back, Axel,"

"Thank you, Principal Xemnas."

A little smirk came to his lips while he looked at the red haired professor standing before him, just on the other side of his desk.

"Something on your mind, Principal?" inquired the teacher with a hint of apprehension in his voice, thinking the man's silence and expression was concerning.

"Yes, actually," he replied in amusement, hands folded together on his desk, smirk growing the evermore. "I am curious to see how the students would react to the wedding fiasco that went on not so long ago. I'm sure there is still talk going around."

That again. It seemed that Axel couldn't escape what happened as if life didn't want him or Roxas to live in peace. He knew Roxas would get mixed into his problem as well since whatever happened was all over the tabloids. Thankfully no one knew that Roxas and Axel are lovers.

"I'm sure, but I'll be certain to handle it as a professional," the teacher simply stated, plain-faced and unwavering even though he was having a panic attack on the inside.

The principal smiled and nodded in approval, through the look in his eyes made Axel uneasy.

"I bet you shall but we will see in time, you may leave," he said, smirk still there as he waved the other out, dismissing him.

Axel didn't need to be told twice. He quickly turned and high-tailed it out of there before the superior had more to talk about.

And oh how the kids twittered like birdies in a tree, all spreading their gossip about their red headed teacher. They just love disasters that involve weddings. Seems to be the popular thing with teen dramas these days.

For many days he had to put up with it, having to scream at his class to shut the hell up about it though that didn't do any good at all. Just made them talk more.

---

"You ok?" asked Roxas as he walked into the room that started to empty and soon leaving them alone.

Axel was at his desk, head pillowed in his arms and his voice was muffled when he said, "Close and lock the door…"

Confused, Roxas nodded and went to the door, locking it before going to Axel's desk. He wanted to tell him about the news Sora broke to him though Axel seemed in a worse mood than he was.

"Axel, what's wrong?" asked Roxas in a gentle tone that was worried about Axel.

The teen sat on the edge of Axel's desk, his hand stroking those red spikes while the deep blue of his eyes watched the man anxiously.

"These fucking kids…It's driving me nuts," he groaned as he lifted his head, his eyes slightly red and it twisted at Roxas's heart.

Was Axel crying? That was impossible! Axel never did that! Something serious must be going on.

Turning slightly, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's middle and pulled him close, his head resting on the teen's chest.

"Why did we have to come back here? These damn children won't give me a moment's peace. If only it were legal to bash them with a ruler…"

Roxas couldn't help but give a faint chuckle at that as he held his lover and petted his hair.

"If you did that, you'll be out of the job because you won't have any students to teach," Roxas chuckled in his calm and playful voice that was soothing to the ear.

"Heh, I guess you're right…" the male said amused with a matching grin when he lifted his head and placed a kiss on his dear Roxas' lips.

* * *

Do you think Sora and Riku are moving too fast? What dastardly plans does Xemnas have in store? Will Axel and Roxas have more awesome smex?? You'll just have to wait and see in the next exciting chapter of AkuRoku Bonus Chapter~~~!!

Reviews are LOVED!!

**Kingdom Hearts Charaters(c)Square Enix & Disney**

**Fanfic idea and fic itself(c)Lady Melodist**


	40. Bonus Part 2

The well respected principal made his way down the hallway which he walked with authority and superiority. The white haired male owned his hall and the school that came with it and all students knew of his power. A power he holds in firm grips and no mercy. Here he reigned supreme without question. He was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Here and there as students passed by, lowering their heads or nervously greeting their principal with the respect they were taught with penalty of a detention. These greetings were answered with a serene sort of tone, on that was temperate yet stern.

As he walked, his eyes that were almost cat-like looked over each and every door that leads to a classroom in the daily routine of quality inspection. But at one door, he stopped; a door he often stopped at for his own pleasure excluding today. Something else caught his attention in which caused his steps to falter and eyes to stare with intent.

The door was shut and the small window in the top center was closed as well. Was the teacher out? No, that couldn't be the case for Xemnas hadn't seen him in either the teacher's lounge or anywhere else on compass. But that was an easy fix.

Turning smoothly on his heels, the man made his way back down the hall with his casual stride as if nothing was amiss. When he reached his office, he was sure to shut the door before approaching his desk. It was time to see what could be going on.

With a press of a few keys to his computer, the screen lit up and an imaged popped up. It was a whole view of Axel's classroom. Over the break the principal took it upon himself to secretly install a hidden camera in the corner of Axel's classroom. Just to…keep taps on the man. What he saw was definitely something very interesting.

There on the desk sat the blonde little sprite named Roxas. Here at his school, Xemnas made sure the dress code was enforced but with just that one student sitting there, he was breaking almost all the codes. His shirt was untucked and open, hanging around his bare shoulders with a person's lips placing kisses all over it.

_Axel_

Oh how he knew there was something suspicious with this teacher. He just had no idea that it was something this…dodgy.

"Interesting…" the male said to himself through the grin that grew on his lips, his sense of pride still holding strong and his chin lifted with that boost of self accomplishment.

With the smirk still plastered on his face, the man shut off his computer and chuckled to himself. This was going to be very interesting.

"I don't think this is a good idea," murmured the blonde as he let the other male trail kisses up his shoulder and to his neck, not really minding this in the least. His worry was just a nervous habit.

"It's not…it's a _great_ idea," purred Axel as he slipped his hands under Roxas' shirt and felt the bare flesh of his back, his teeth then leaving red marks in the boy's neck.

Roxas moaned faintly and tilted his head back, just enjoying the affection he got from Axel and he didn't care that they were at school. By this point, he was used to it all and was sure that they would be safe. He even forgot why he came here in the first place. Maybe it was just because he missed Axel and he wasn't complaining.

Soon Axel moved his lips up to those of his lover and kissed him longingly before pulling away, arms just wrapping around him and hugging him tightly.

"That's it?" questioned the teen in surprise, thinking that Axel was ready to sprawl Roxas over the desk and ravage him and when he didn't it made Roxas feel…disappointed.

"Can't today," grumbled the male as he placed many more kisses to the reddening slender neck. "Have too much work to do and Superior and has me doing late hours now."

"Does that mean I have to go home myself?" he asked in his still disappointed tone which grew even more when he saw the man nod sadly.

"I'll be home late tonight so don't bother making me anything, I'll just eat something here later."

"I don't know how you'll manage a whole night with no sex," teased Roxas with a soft smile on his lips which kissed the male again to let him know what he'll be missing tonight.

Axel got the hint for a faint whimper left his mouth and his arms tightened around Roxas.

"You're cruel."

"I know."

Roxas smiled like an evil cat at Axel who was glaring at him.

"Ah, who gives a damn," growled Axel just before he pushed Roxas down onto the desk, hands roaming wherever they could and tugged off as much clothing as he could.

"I knew you couldn't resist," chuckled Roxas who arched towards the lips that licked and nipped at his chest, leg's parting to accommodate the body that was in between them.

Later that night, Axel was still at school, sitting behind his desk looking over all the reports and papers he needed to grade by tomorrow. Or else the principal would have his head chopped off and placed on a pike at the front of the school.

"Working hard I see, Axel."

Speak of the devil…

"Principal Xemnas, what brings you here?" asked the male with a forced politeness due to the fact that was his boss and also that Axel needed to stay out of trouble.

"Just thought I would come by to see how things went with today," the principal replied in a smooth easy tone, eyes narrowing on the subject sitting before him, hands behind his back to indicate what power he held.

"Today?" Axel thought a minutes, trying to pick his words carefully so he wouldn't' have to use profanity and foul language in front of the man. "Well…the students like to socialize during class time…that's for sure."

He gave a shrug and sat back in his chair, making a heavy sigh once he took his glasses off as if it where the heavy burden causing his distress which had been lifted.

"Yes, they are mere children after all," the male chuckled with a slow shake of his head and soon took a few steps closer to the red haired teacher. "And as adults, we must lead them to a higher learning and a brighter future.

"Agreed…"

"On the contrary, it is difficult for a student to receive a proper education when he and his teacher are too busy…indulging in one another." His words were slow and carefully measured when he spoke but they held strong meaning directed specifically towards Axel.

The man got the message and Xemnas smiled with pleasure when he saw the look of shock and realization cross the usually cold features of Axel's face.

"Yes, Professor Axel, I know all about your…interest in our young student: Roxas."

"I…" Axel began to protest to defend himself but he was caught and there was nothing he could say. His worst nightmares were coming true and he couldn't protect himself or Roxas this time.

In a swift movement, the Superior's hands slammed onto the deck, the affect of his palms hitting the smooth surface creating a slight resonating in the empty room.

"This, my good man, is not allowed here at my school," the man continued to state, his tone grim and serious with his golden eyes glaring like a snake at the stunned man in front of him. "Such behavior will not be tolerated here and I will say that this could be the end of your employment here; also I can make sure that this places you in lawful hands for I'm very sure what you are doing here is very illegal."

Axel was in complete shock and was speechless as he just sat there staring at the man.

"No…you can't…" he whispered with a choked voice and a try throat.

"But yes, I can," remarked Xemnas with a grin, just flaunting the power he had over the other and his fate. "Unless, you deem yourself worthy of my forgiveness."

"Worthy?" came Axel's nervous reply, eyes weary and sweat breaking out across his brow.

"I can forget this little infraction if you…perform for me."

A cat grin came over his face as he moved closer to the man who leaned back in his chair and his knuckles were white from gripping the side of the armrests so tightly.

"Perform?"

"That's right Axel," cooed the male in an almost mocking voice with gleaming eyes that started right down into those emerald ones, his arms moving to each side of Axel and held the armrests to block the man in. "Give your body to me for my use and I may forget all that you have done with little Roxas. I may let you keep your job and let Roxas stay enrolled here."

Quickly Axel stood up and pulled away from the principal, a look of shock and disgust on his face.

"I won't," he growled in a low voice that was thick with venom and he took another step away from the male. "I won't do a thing like that."

"Oh, but you will, Axel," stated Xemnas, just grinning to himself knowing that his lesser would give up soon since he was backed into a corner with nothing else to do. "Do as I say and you and Roxas will be undisturbed here."

"Then…I have no choice…" he whispered, head lowering in defeat as the thought about Roxas and what would happen to him if Xemnas told and they were separated. "Ok…I'll do what you want."

How very excited Xemnas was when Axel complied with his persuasion and he grinned like the cat he was who just corned a little mouse.

"Now, put your hands on the desk and be a good boy," demanded the male as he pointed to the desk he was speaking about, grin still there and he was watched with excitement as Axel did exactly what he said.

Xemnas moved up behind Axel who was standing at his own desk with his hands pressed flatly atop it. Reaching around the thin body, the principal took a feel of the muscle between Axel's legs, making the red haired man hiss with disgust.

Every second that went by made Axel more and more sick. Feeling the man's tongue take over parts of the flesh up and down his neck tingled and almost burned. He hated it! He wanted it to end and he wanted Xemnas hand out of his pants.

For what felt like hours, Xemnas had his fill and he moved away from Axel who was sweating and panting softly from his forced release.

"Goodnight, Axel," purred the man before he finally left, clicking the door closed behind him and leaving the male there in silence as if nothing occurred.

"Sonofabitch," Axel hissed under this breath to the empty room, his body shaking.

Then, angrily, he slammed his fits onto the desks and forced a sob, swearing over and over again and cursing the male that did this to them and threatened his him and Roxas. All the way home Axel sped and swore and was forced to sob with his anger and frustration. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair and there was no way he can finally live happily. There was always one thing after another and Axel didn't think he could get out of this mess.

Unless…

Sitting in his car parked at his apartment, Axel took out his phone and took even breath's to calm his nerves that shuddered through his body. He needed to stay calm for this. After a second, he opened his phone and called a number that was very familiar to him and he hoped he would get an answer.

One ring…two rings…three rings…

"Hello?" answered a sleepy and soft voice that Axel knew well and the man was relieved to hear it.

"Zexion, it's Axel…" replied said man in a hushed tone even though there was no way for him to be heard by anyone else. He was the only one in the parking lot.

"Axel? Didn't think I'd hear from you ever again," grumbled the male on the other line, not sounding very happy to get this call at one in the morning from Axel.

"Yeah…I know…but I really need your help, Zex."

There was a silence and Axel thought that he was hung up on but then Zexion said softly, "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"I'm in some deep trouble and I really need someone taken care of," explained Axel, a whole wave of relief washing over him when Zexion was agreeing to help him.

"Axel, you know I'm not in that kind of business anymore," the male sighed in a faint and cross tone.

"I know that but…please, Zex…" Axel continued to beg, his voice breaking as he felt the pressure build in his chest and eyes fill with more tears. He was desperate.

"Alright, Axel…" the man finally gave in, a heavy sigh going through the phone to indicate his defeat. "Just tell me who it is and I'll be sure to have them…taken care of."

"Thanks, Zex…I owe you one big time," Axel nearly sobbed and he was glad he still had someone he could trust. "His name is Xemnas…and I want you to make it look like an accident…"

"Well, that is my specialty."

* * *

Oh snap! The drama! Bet you weren't expecting THAT to happen! Well if you were...then boo on you smart person! D I am very pleased with this chapter because it's quiet interesting and forboading! Not to mention a whole lot of naughty ;D Plus I am happy to bring back Zexion even though he isn't the greatest guy hehe. Hope you enjoyed and Reviews are LOVED!!

**Fanfic(c)LadyMelodist  
Kingdom Hearts Characters(c)Square Enix & Disney**


	41. Bonus Part 3

"When is it?"

"Um…we didn't choose a date yet…

"Well, do you at least think of place to have it?

"No…not really…"

"Please tell me you know how it's going to happen!"

"Sure…sort of…"

"Sora!"

The outburst of the short blonde caused quite a scene in the busy streets of town, causing a few passersby glance over at a boy yelling at another for some odd reason. Quite the strange sight.

"What?" exclaimed the brunette in defense from the other that seemed less than happy.

"How could you plan to get married, if there ARE NO PLANS!" Roxas, his best friend, continued to chastise as he paced back and forth in front of the bewildered teen.

"I know, I know but…I love Riku and we're going to get married…eventually," Sora replied, trying to calm the other down and couldn't help but smile as he watched the other. "You're mad…I get it, but just as long as I am with Riku…"

"Alright…" sighed Roxas, giving up to his friend's pureness and in defeat, he rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I'm just a little strung out I guess. Sorry for messing up our 'Fun Day'."

With a smile, Sora hugged his friend tightly in his harms and said gently, "It's okay, I know you're looking out for me. We're best friends after all! Now let's go and have fun and you can buy me some ice cream to make up for it!"

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" chirped Roxas, now back to his good mood and started walking off again with Sora.

Although, they had no idea that there was something dark looming in their shadow, watching and waiting, their eyes set on the duo. Their day of fun was going to come to an end.

"How about a movie later? I was thinking of that new one that just came out, the one with Gerard Butler," suggested Roxas while he happily chatted with Sora who agreed with him.

"Yeah!" Sora said excitedly, grinning up at Roxas. "Maybe after we c-"

He was in midsentence when everything went completely wrong. Roxas was standing there beside him, smiling at him one second and in the next second; a van drove up and just snatched Roxas away. It all happened in a heartbeat. Faster than Sora could blink and when he regained his senses, the van was speeding off down the street.

"R-Roxas!" gasped Sora, fear taking over him as he looked up and down street where many people were just standing there staring at him, muttering something under their breathe or not even caring at all.

Scrambling through his bag, he quickly pulled out his cell phone, fingers fumbling with the buttons to dial the right number.

One ring…

"Come on!" he cried into the phone as if the person he was trying to call could somehow hear him

Two rings…

"Please! Please pick up!" Sora practically sobbed to the phone, his heart pounding with panic.

"Hello?"

"Axel!" Sora nearly yelled when he heard the man's voice, "They took Roxas! Someone took Roxas!"

Getting that call was the last thing he wanted to get. He would suffer anything on his Earth just so that call wouldn't have happened. But it did and he was pissed off beyond reason.

"What do you mean they took him?" shouted Axel in his surprise when he had gotten the call from Sora, who was hysterical. "What happened damn it?"

"We were just walking, here in town and…and out of nowhere this white van came up and someone grabbed Roxas and took him away!" Sora cried into the phone, losing it more and more.

"Get somewhere safe! I'll be there soon!" he said into the phone before hanging up and before he knew it, he was racing off in his car to look for Sora to try and get more answers.

Whoever took Roxas away… so help him…if they hurt Roxas…they were all going to die!

He Sora at the location he learned Roxas was snatched up. If Riku wasn't there with him, Axel would have shook Sora to make him tell all he knew of what happened.

Sora was sitting on a bench, crying while Riku tried to comfort him.

"I-I-I di-n't e-ven s-see them comin-g!" he sobbed incoherently into Riku's shoulder, a little more worked up than before because Axel was glowering over him with an infuriated look on his face.

"Well, what did you see?" exclaimed Axel in a loud voice, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Axel, calm down a little, you're not helping," growled Riku under his breath, giving the man a warming look when Sora burst into more sobs.

Being forced to take in a deep breath, Axel let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the brunette with a little more calmness.

"Please, Sora, tell me what happened, anything at all that will help me get Roxas back," murmured Axel as he knelt down in front of Sora and spoke in a calmer tone.

Sniffling, Sora nodded and wiped his eyes.

"We were…just walking…" he began, this time being able to speak. "I hardly saw it coming. One second Roxas was there and the next…this white van drives by and takes him away…But then I saw a face…"

"A face?" echoed Axel with perked interest, eager to know more that could help lead him to who took Roxas.

"Yeah…he was wearing an eye patch…with a scar on his cheek… There was also a white streak in his hair. I've never seen anyone who looks like that."

Axel was silent this time and he stood up suddenly, a dark look on his face. Oh yes he knew what was going on here.

"I know that face," he growled viciously through his teeth.

"_I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want our love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul__~!__"_

Sora's head shot up when he heard that song coming from Axel's pocket and he was wide-eyed.

"That's-!"

"Roxas' ringtone…" Axel interrupted when Sora tried to speak, the man's heart racing a million miles a minute, his trembling hand reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell.

On the front screen, Roxas' name was flashing while this song was playing.

How could this be?

"Roxas?" exclaimed Axel hastily into the phone, longing to hear his lover's voice to know if he was ok.

Maybe he had gotten away!

"Hey, there, cuz!" cackled the voice on the other end of the phone that Axel was very familiar with.

"Xigbar!" Axel snarled with rage when his suspicions were confirmed, something he was truly fearing.

"That's right! And it's come to my attention that this cutie blonde is your ass candy!"

He laughed again and Axel was gripping his phone so tight he was ready to break it.

"Give him back! If you hurt Roxas, I'll kill you!"

"No can do," said Xigbar in a mocking tone. "You see, 'cause of you, my dear cousin Larxine is locked up in the good ol'penthouse! That's where I come in."

"Axel!"

The man's eyes went wide when he heard his lovers cry somewhere in the background.

"Say hi to your honey~" purred Xigbar before things got quiet for a second.

"Axel…"

It was Roxas, his voice loud and clear and it made cold fear ripple through Axel's body.

"Roxas, God…are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where are you?" Axel questioned in a panic, desperate to know anything and he didn't even realize he was shaking.

"Don't come, Axel…it's a trap," whimpered Roxas who was crying softly and it broke Axel's heart, fueling his anger towards the ones that did this to his lover. "They'll hurt you if you come here…"

"I'm going to get you back, Roxas, I'm going to save you!" he replied, trying to comfort Roxas the best he could, trying to send his love through the phone for Roxas to have in this time. "I won't let them hurt you…"

"I think that's enough," said Xigbar, coming back onto the phone and he was laughing. "It was really sweet you know! Gave me the _chills_!"

"I'll do whatever you want, Xigbar, just don't hurt Roxas…"

"As tempting the offer is, that ain't part of the plan, you see," Xigbar countered in his cocky tone, just toying with Axel. "I'm gonna ruin you, buddy. I'm gonna have a little fun with your boy here. That's what revenge is all about. So, no hard feelings. Catch me if you can~"

"XIGBAR!" roared Axel into the phone, being completely enraged by this but before he could go off on him, the line when dead. "GODDAMNIT!"

"What happened? What happened to Roxas?" questioned Sora fearfully; keeping close to Riku for Axel was pacing, tugging at his hair, and shouting horrible words.

Axel couldn't even answer. He was gone, lost in his world of anger, hate and frenzy for violence. He was going to kill Xigbar. No, he was going to do worse. He was going to torture him until the man was begging for death and Axel will give it to him; painfully and slowly.

"_Picture Message! Picture Message! Picture Massage!_"chirped a high pitched voice from Axel's phone which made the man stop in his tracks.

Lifting his phone again, he saw that it was from Roxas' phone. What now? He was nervous when he opened the phone to look at what else Xigbar has sent him.

It was of Roxas, curled up on a metal floor, tired up in ropes with tears down his face. Axel was in shock, the icy chill going through his body again and he almost felt like he was going to collapse. In the caption under the picture, it said 'Roxas says hi ;)'

He would have thrown the phone to the pavement and crushed the thing under his heel but something caught his eye. There was a sign behind Roxas, something a little hard to see but he knew what it was.

"**Dock 17"**

They were holding Roxas down at the pier!

"Call the police, send them to the shipyard!" growled Axel to Sora and Riku before turning and running off, getting into the car and speeding down the street. "Hang on, Roxas…just hang on…"

Roxas was looking up at the man responsible for all this, hating him more than he's ever hated a human being in his entire life. He was the one that came by and kidnapped him when he was with Sora, tying him up and taking him to a warehouse he didn't know where it could be located in the city.

His whole body hurt from being bound tightly with ropes and left on the floor with Xigbar standing over him and three other guys standing around him. Terror made tears burn down his face. Roxas hardly cared what happened to him and was scared to think what will happen to Axel if he came here.

"Now, little boy, what am I going to do with you?" purred Xigbar as he leaned down and smirked at Roxas, his hand reaching out to hold the bottom of the blonde's chin. "How do I destroy Axel's precious pet?"

"Please…don't…" whispered Roxas desperately, begging for his life and Axel's but the man just laughed in his face.

"Don't blame me, boy; it's all Axel's fault for getting my lot in prison. Fair is fair."

"Your family deserved it!" Roxas yelled into the man's face, throwing it right back at him and he yanked his chin from his grip and bit his finger as hard as he could.

"Little bugger!" he growled when he yanked his hand away and then slapped Roxas across the face. "Okay, no more nice-guy shit!"

He grabbed Roxas by the hair and slammed his head into the ground, pinning it there while he stuffed a rag into the boy's mouth.

"Can't have you making too much noise from what I got planned for ya," murmured Xigbar as he took out a knife that he pressed lightly to the boy's throat. "Don't flinch, little man, you might get something sliced off~"

The man trailed the knife along Roxas' neck, just lightly over the skin and then moving it away. He turned Roxas over onto his back, the tip of the knife sliding down the teen's chest and stopped at his navel that was exposed from his shirt being pushed slightly up.

With a grin, Xigbar took the shirt and just ripped it right up the middle with the knife, the sound of the material being pulled apart sent so much panic to shoot through Roxas and he tried to struggle, crying through the gag that muffled him.

"I said don't move," said Xigbar as he jerked his wrist and making an inch long cut on Roxas' collar bone, blood soon rolling down his chest. "Now look what you made me do. Such a naughty boy you are."

Roxas was sobbing now, in terror and pain now. This guy was truly heartless and Roxas was scared to death. The men around him were laughing and talking to one another, just jeering and mocking him.

"Take a break, boys," he said to the group standing around them, eyes never moving from Roxas' face. "I'm gonna take my time with this one."

They laughed and snickered before turning and going out the back door, leaving them alone in this cold dark place.

"Now, where was I?" he cooed with a sinister smirk on his face, enjoying the sight of the crying boy, the fear in his eyes making his blood hot with excitement. "That's right~"

Looking down at the boy's chest, he lowered his head and licked the trail of blood streaming from the cut. The stroke was slow as he moved up from his navel and to one of his nipples. Roxas didn't seem to like that for he whimpered and tried to pull away.

"No wonder Axel likes you," mocked the man as he slid his tongue down the boy's body again, the skin prickling from the moist trail his tongue left. "You're so very delicious. I just want to ravage your youthful flesh."

A fearful sob came from Roxas, his whole being screaming to be saved from this living nightmare. All he could think about was how sick this made him feel and how badly he wanted to be with Axel.

"These are a pain, I think they need to go," stated the male as he pulled away and looked down at the teen but mostly at his pants.

With a snicker, he picked up the knife again and pressed it to the teen's groin, laughing as the other cried loudly and tried to beg desperately. Xigbar found it so amusing to see him like this, trying to move away and eyes burning with terror. It was so very exciting.

In a slow savored movement, the knife slide right through the material of the blonde's pants, exposing the grey briefs underneath. Roxas struggled harder and against he left a shallow inch long cut on the inside of the boy's thigh, dangerously close to the private part between his legs.

"Oops, look what you made me do," cooed the male with a smirk, his head lowering and he licked the bleeding cut, not shy about licking the fabric of Roxas's underwear.

The shiver of disgust the boy made just kept this exciting. After he was finished with his body, he was going to cut him apart piece by piece and mail it to that traitor Axel.

He slid the cold steel of the blade under the waistband of the other's underwear before pulling up; ripping the material off but before he could have a look at what was underneath, the backdoor was suddenly kicked open.

"What the hell are you doing you idiots?" exclaimed the male, thinking it was his group but when he turned to look, he found that he was very wrong.

"Found you!" snarled Axel as he stood in the doorway, eyes burning with rage as he fixed his gaze on the man. "You sonofabitch!"

"Ho shit…" Xibar groaned when the red head started running towards him and he got up quickly to get away.

That's when Axel spotted Roxas there on the floor, only ripped material covering his most private areas while blood rolled down his once flawless body. He was bound and gagged with clothing shreds hanging off him. In that instant, all Axel saw was red.

"H-Hey Cuz! Take it easy!" Xigbar stuttered hastily as he was backed into a corner. "Wouldn't want to lose your head!"

With a grin, the man with the eye patch pulled out a gun and aimed it right at Axel's head.

**BANG!**

The gun went flying out of the guy's hand and clattered to the floor, unfired. Xigbar was unarmed now and Axel lunged for his throat

"I wouldn't try anything, you both need to be alive and I hate to clean up the mess," announced a voice from the other end of the room and the man turned to look at him with his good eye.

"Ah, it's you Zexy!" he exclaimed with some difficulty, Axel's hold on his cutting off some blood to his brain.

This was all a sudden shock, Roxas was there on the floor with the man about to violate him further when the next thing he saw was Axel standing over him. Everything in him was so happy to see the man there but also he was terrified that he could get hurt. Even though he tried to call out, the rag just muffled him and all he could do was lie there helplessly watching.

What the heck was going on? The bang made him flinch and he though the worst when he first saw that gun pointed at Axel's head. Thank God that he wasn't hit and it was someone he wasn't expecting.

Looking towards the door, he saw Zexion standing there, a man he last remembered being Axel's ex-boyfriend who tried to kill Roxas for getting in the way.

Zex strode casually towards them, leather boots squeaking on the cold metallic flood with a smoking gun in his hand. He was quite the sight to see. Starting from the bottom, Zexion was wearing tightly laced leather boots, black and scuffed. Tucked into them were tightly fitted jeans with many rips, splattered dark stains and patches. Strapped to his thigh was a knife and around his waist were two crossing belts that held four guns. His shirt was a see-through mesh with a black top under it that covered his chest but not his navel. Fingerless leather gloves were on both his hands and a shredded black scarf was around his neck. On his head were goggles and he wore black sheen sunglasses to hide his eyes.

Roxas never saw anyone look like that. Well only in the movies and it was rather interesting.

Zexion stood beside Axel and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll take care of him, help your little lovely," he said calmly, glancing at Roxas over his shoulder and somehow the teen saw affection in the man's eyes.

Axel tightened his grip on Xigbar's neck before letting go and stepping away from him.

"You're going to pay for this," growled Axel in a deathly tone before he turned quickly and rushed to Roxas's side, hands shaking as they took out the gag from the teen's mouth.

"Axel!" he gasped when he was free to speak, his heart pounding so hard it hurt.

"Everything is going to be ok now, Roxas," Axel whispered, his arms pulling Roxas tightly into his arms, lips kissing his golden hair. "It's going to be ok…"

With a hand, Axel pulled off the ropes that tied his lover's hands which were badly bruised. This just made him want to kill the bastard that did this even more.

"I'm sorry!" sobbed Roxas as he buried his face in Axel's chest, arms clinging to him as tightly as possible even though it hurt. "I-I…" he tried to speak but the sobs of relief just kept the words down.

He was so happy and relieved that he could die on the spot.

"How sweet," cooed the kidnapper, smirking at the two.

"Axel, you mind?" Zexion asked, sliding out a blade from a strap on his boot, brow arched at the other.

"Go ahead, but save me the rest," the red head replied with a nod to the other before going back to comfort his lover.

With a wicked grin, Zexion dragged off Xigbar into another room, screams soon following after their departure.

"Axel, what's going on?" Roxas whispered fearfully, eyes looking over towards the door.

"I never told you this, but Zexion is in the same profession as me," he replied gently, stroking the boy's hair and kissing his forehead. "He's the best Hit Man in the whole state."

Roxas was silent then. He didn't know that and was in shock. But mostly, he wanted to get out of this place and go home with Axel. As if able to read his mind, Axel picked up Roxas in his arms, taking him from the building and to his car.

"I'm gonna take you to Sora's place where they can watch you," he said calmly, strapping Roxas in before getting into his side of the car.

"What about you?" Roxas asked in a frightened tone because he didn't want to be without Axel.

"I'm coming back here to take care of that bastard," he growled, sending a chill through the blonde beside him. "I'm going to make him pay for hurting you. I won't kill him but he's gonna wish he were dead."

The rest of the time, Roxas didn't say a word, terrified of this side of Axel but there was nothing he could say or do to stop this. He just wanted to go home and make this all go away.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Sora as Roxas walked through the door and right away the brunette jumped him.

"Easy, Sora, you'll hurt him," Riku wanted, coming into the room and gently prying Sora off the other boy. "I'm sure he wants to rest."

"You guys watch him, I need to go," said Axel and he turned to his lover. "Stay safe. I love you."

His words were warm and gentle and it stuck with Roxas as comfort as Axel left him behind.

"Come on, Roxas, we'll clean you up…"

Looking up, he saw Sora smiling gently at him with Riku at his side, arm around his lover's small shoulders. At least he wasn't completely alone. He had his wonderful friends and soon, he'll have Axel. The nightmare was slowly ending.

* * *

That was quite the twist wasn't it? I put a lot of thought and work into this fic and I think it turned out pretty well! Though I laughed to myself when I try to imagine what Zexion looks like! Though I did put him in that outfit to begin with hehehe... Looks like poor Roxas and Axel just can't get any peace! I felt a little bad for putting them through this (as if they were real people with feelins pffft!) but i think the drama was quite a good kick! Anyway! I'll try to work on the next part which may be the last one! You'll never know (hell I don't even know) but anyway be ready for the next part!

Reviews are LOVED

**Fanfic(c)LadyMelodist  
Kingdom Hearts Characters(c)Square Enix & Disney**


	42. Bonus Part 4

**Author's Note:** Wow! I'm really sorry this is late! I mean...REALLY LATE! Recently, I've started college so things have been hectic! Not to mention that i'm really lazy! UGH! Plus it took so long to write his chapter and it's about 6 pages on Word. I put a lot of work and thought into the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! The chapter was so long that I had to make another part! So there will be a Part 5! I'm working on it now so hopefully I can get it done soon but don't hold your breath hehe... Anyway! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being back at school was somewhat of a relief. The past week flew by faster than anticipated since poor Roxas was locked up in his room the whole time since the traumatic experience.

Even after nearly burning his skin off with hot showers every hour, Roxas could still feel that man's touch all over him. It made him feel dirty and used up.

Not even Axel's affections put him at ease and every time he fell asleep, he just relived that moment of pure fear and pain. Those nightmares just made him wake up in a cold sweat and screaming for Axel.

Roxas knew it wasn't fun for Axel either. Every waking moment, Axel was there trying to comfort him and ease the tension but it hardly worked. The experience had Roxas so wound up that he didn't even want Axel near him.

"After school, let's grab some dinner," Axel offered when he they parked at the school, the car ride completely silent like it has been the past week.

"Yeah….okay…"Roxas only muttered back, eyes averted from those of the other man's.

Grabbing his bag from the backseat, he closed the car door and started to talk away.

"Roxas," Axel said suddenly and grabbed his arm.

Something in his mind snapped and in a panic, Roxas yanked his arm away and cried out.

"No!" he shouted and hit Axel with his bag, images of Xigbar flashing through his mind.

"Ah! Roxas!" exclaimed the man and clutched his face and stumbling back and slumping against his car.

With a gasp, Roxas realized what he had down and he ran over to him.

"Axel, I'm so sorry!" he said in a cracked voice since he was about to cry.

How could he do this to Axel? It was such an awful thing to do!

"It's alright, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, I'm sorry," Axel apologized and moved his hand away, a bruise forming on his cheek from where the bag full of books made contact.

With a smile, Axel pulled Roxas into his arms and held him tight, Roxas hugging him right back.

"I just wanted to kiss you goodbye for the morning," Axel whispered into the blonde boy's hair, holding him tightly. "I can't stand not being able to help you. I couldn't protect you and it's my fault that you've been feeling like this for so long."

Tears rolled down Roxas' eyes and he clutched tightly to Axel, his heart aching when he realized that Axel was blaming himself for all this and suffering just as much as Roxas was.

"I love you…" Roxas sniffled into Axel's fresh smelling shirt, tears leaving spots all over his tie.

"I love you too, Roxas," Axel replied and kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much…."

Roxas looked up to say something but the bell rang.

"Crap, I have to go to class," he said with a panicked tone and squeezed onto Axel, not wanting to live him but had to. "I'll see you later!"

They kissed quickly before Roxas ran off in a rush so he wouldn't be late.

Axel watched him leave and felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Sure, he should be really happy now that he and Roxas were getting closer again but still…

With a sigh, the man locked up his car and went off inside. Thankfully he didn't have a class first thing in the morning so he didn't need to worry about anything.

_**BEEPBEEPBEEP**_

Axel looked down and tug through his pocket to see that his beeper was going off. His whole body went cold. It was a page from the principal.

This couldn't be happening…

Axel's fingers went numb as he clutched the pager in his hand, trying to crush it for delivering such an unwanted message to him. He couldn't fight it, the principal wanted to see him…

With a shaky breath, he put his things down and left his classroom, going down the long hallway to his doom.

Zexion was supposed to take care of Xemnas but Axel hasn't seen Zexion since the day they saved Roxas.

"You wanted see me, Superior?" murmured the red haired man as the secretary let him into the office.

"Yes, Axel, please come in," said the man with dark skin and white hair that sat behind a desk.

Gulping softly, Axel walked closed and felt a chill shoot up his spine when the secretary shut the door behind him.

"I haven't seen you for a whole week," the man stated to the teacher in a calm level voice, eyes sharp and piercing. "I was beginning to think you were abandoning your duties to this school and its students."

"That's the thing, Sir," Axel replied softly, trying to keep calm, this man being the only person Axel truly feared. "I was taking care of one of my students. He suffered a trauma and needed my care."

"I'm guessing this student is dear little Roxas."

The man laughed softly and stood up, smirking when he saw Axel tense.

"I'm not going to play any more games with you, Axel" he went on to say, tone eerily calm. "I _will_ have what I've been pursuing. That is _you._"

Before Axel could react, he was suddenly forced down onto the Superior's desk, hands yanked back and bound by some kind of material.

"No!" Axel exclaimed and tired to fight the man off but felt a sharp sting of a needle go into his arm.

His body was quickly rushed by a sensation so intense, it made his body quiver and break into a cold sweat.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" he exclaimed, his eyes getting blurry and going out of focus, veins burning up.

"Just gave you a little something to help you…get into the mood," the man replied with a smirk and started to rub himself up against Axel's rear, making the red haired man groan with anger. "I'm going to have you, Axel, like it not."

His head was spinning and he felt a painful tightness in between his legs as he was forced to arousal. His skin was hypersensitive and he could feel every bit of Xemnas rubbing against him. He wanted to gag and beat the man to death but he was so damn weak!

The blurry sight he was experiencing was getting worse until the light from the window he was facing was just speckles of yellow and white, making Axel lost in his own world.

Xemnas ground harder into Axel, making his pelvis rub up against the side of the desk and Axel moaned despite his inner protests. The friction was making his body defy his brain, whatever it was in his bloodstream was making him turned on.

"Stop…" the man tried to plead, his efforts to fight getting weaker by the second.

"Hush," was all Xemnas said before he slipped a hand around Axel's hips and undid his pants.

The next second, Axel felt the hot hand of the principal touching his most private part, gripping and stroking it. Axel let out a groan and thrust into that hand even though he didn't want to but his body was screaming for more.

"Yes, Axel, give into it," the man purred. "You can't fight it."

He was right. Axel couldn't fight it and the drugs were making him surrender completely.

"Good."

Axel's pants were suddenly yanked down, a hand caressing the curve of his ass before giving it a rough spank, making the man gasp sharply.

"I have been waiting so long for this…"

His head was spinning but he knew exactly what was going to happen. He didn't even try to fight it. Hopefully it would be over soon.

"All mine for the taking…"

Axel felt something hard rub against him and he discovered what it was when he was suddenly entered, the man's member plunging deep into Axel without hesitation.

The pain caused tears to fill up in his eyes, but he didn't cry out in pain. Xemnas wasn't going to get that kind of satisfaction.

Fingers laced into Axel's hair, pinning his head down onto the desk as he was ravaged from behind, the man pounding the red haired teacher into the desk over and over again.

"Damn it…" Axel moaned, taking this punishment.

Xemnas began to thrust harder, pounding into Axel with full force and not caring if it hurt the man.

It went on like this for a while and right before Axel could peak, he was yanked off the desk and thrown onto the couch.

"I'll take you in every position imaginable," Xemnas snarled before he was on Axel and forcing himself back in.

Axel's head shot back when he felt the sting to his rear, fingers gripping the couch and bucking his hips.

It went on for a long time, too long. No furniture was ignored as Axel was taken upon them more than once. He wanted to die in an instant but was kept alive and awake by the drug in his veins. He could feel it all but when it was over, he felt absolutely nothing.

"School will be over in a few hours, feel free to rest here."

He heard Xemnas speaking over him but his eyes were closed so didn't see his face. There wasn't any caring in the principal's voice, only a cold satisfaction of winning.

"Hey, Roxas, you feel like coming over for a movie night with me and Riku?" Sora asked as the two boys sat in the cafeteria, eating a couple burgers. "Riku's been worried too and wants to see you."

"Um…maybe next time…" Roxas replied softly, not really ready to get back into the routine so soon when he just came back to school after a week away. Plus he knew it would be a little awkward with the two worrying over him. "Axel's been over protective lately and I'd feel better if I stayed with him."

"Alright," the brunette replied gently, understanding what his friend was going through. Reaching over the table, he held Roxas' hand tightly and murmured, "I'll always be here for you."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at his best friend, feeling both happy and sad. How did he end up with such a caring person that was like his twin? If only he didn't have to make everyone suffer and worry about him all the time.

"I know," Roxas replied and smiled at the other, giving his friend's hand a squeeze.

Getting up, the two hugged and went to class, going on as if all was well like they always did. Everything was ordinary. Everything was perfect.

Oddly though, Roxas hadn't seen Axel all day and he wasn't even at his car when school was over.

Leaning against the man's corvette, Roxas looked around the emptying parking lot, searching for the red haired teacher.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed with relief when he saw the man coming out of the building and walking slowly across the parking lot.

But something seemed really wrong… Axel was limping, his hands curled into fists and something about his face made Roxas really worried.

"Get in the car!" Axel barked at the blonde in a horse voice that was so sharp it made Roxas flinch.

"But…" Roxas tried to say, wondering why the man was like this.

"Now!" he roared, eyes blazing viciously, scaring Roxas so much that he quickly pulled out the spare car key and got inside.

What was going on? Axel was so…scary… Roxas was terrified and wanted to lock the doors to keep the other from getting in. It looked like Axel was about to attack him. Roxas didn't even realize his fingers trembling.

Looking at the mirror on the passenger side, Roxas could see Axel pacing, still limping too. Suddenly he stopped and tilting his head a little, Roxas could see the principal coming out of the school and heading for his car.

Axel was just standing there staring at him, hands still in fists with white knuckles. The principal waved and got into his car. Roxas could see Axel watching the man pull out of the space, head down the parking lot and drive into the road.

It baffled the teen but he didn't have much time to think of why that was when the principal's car suddenly burst into flames in an explosion to intense, it shook the car windows from a block away.

"Holy shit!" Roxas exclaimed and took off his seatbelt to get out of the car to see the huge pillar of smoke and flames but stopped when Axel got into the car, eye's white and skin a ghost white. "Axel…"

The man didn't even look at the teen, just say there shaking and panting.

_**Brriing! Brriingg! Brriingg!**_

That was Axel's phone but the man didn't even answer it.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered softly, reaching out and touching the man's arm, making Axel jump and gasp, head turning to look at the other.

Roxas pull his hand away in fear when he got that reaction, thinking he shouldn't have done that.

_**Brriing! Brriingg! Brriingg!**_

Blinking, Axel gulped down air and went through his pocket and pulled out his phone. From the flashing screen, he could see Zexion's name.

Answering it, Axel pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

The car was so quiet that Roxas heard Zexion's voice say, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Part 5 comeing soon! **

I seriously hope this was worth the wait! I tried to make it as exciting as possible! At least the middle-end was pretty awesome! I was hoping this would get a lot of emotion from you readers…if there are any readers left since I haven't posted in the longest time! It was really hard to write the scene between Axel and Xemnas for some reason but I'm glad it's over with!

Reviews are LOVED!

**Fanfiction(c)LadyMelodist**

**Kingdom Hearts Characters(c)Square Enix & Disney**


End file.
